Just For One Time
by Fasma
Summary: gak tau. udah baca aja bagi yang berminat. ini brothership. Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Donghae.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Just For Ona Time (ch 1)**

**Author: Anggraini Fasma**

**Cast: Donghae, Leeteuk, Yesung**

**Genre: Family, Brothership, Sad**

_saia kembali dengan cerita Brothership lagi. selamat membaca. RnR_

**###**

Donghae hanya dapat menekan perutnya kuat-kuat. Menahan rasa sakit yang terus menerus menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, ia menyeret tubuhnya yang sangat lemah menuju kamar mandi. Ia merasakan perutnya mual, sangat mual.

"Hooeekkk... hooekkkk"

Ia meremas tepian wastafel dengan sangat erat. Rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Jika ia bisa memilih, maka ia akan memilih untuk pingsan saja daripada merasakan sakit yang luar biasa seperti ini.

"Hooekkk... hoeekkk..."

Ia terus saja memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Sebenarnya, bukan makanan ataupun minuman yang dimuntahkannya. Melainkan darah segar yang terus-terusan keluar dari mulutnya.

"OMO! Donghae-ah!" Leeteuk sangat terkejut, tiba-tiba mendapati dongsaengnya dengan wajah pucat dan kini banyak darah berceceran. Bajunyapun sekarang telah memerah karena darah yang ia muntahkan.

Buru-buru Leeteuk mendekati Donghae. Walaupun dengan hati yang ketakutan, ia tetap berusaha tegar disamping Donghae. Leeteuk memegang lengan Donghae sambil memijat-mijat tengkuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Muntahkan saja"

Donghae tetap saja memuntahkan darah itu tanpa henti. Kini mukanya sangat pucat bagaikan mayat. Keringat dingin bercucuran diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia juga selalu mengerang kesakitan saat darah itu mencoba keluar dari tubuhnya.

'"Hooekkk..."

"Tidak apa-apa, saeng. Keluarkan saja. Itu memang sakit"

Tapi itu berlangsung cukup lama. Hingga membuat Leeteuk merasa khawatir.

"Pak Jang!" Panggilnya kepada salah seorang pegawai dirumahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, orang yang dipanggilnya telah berada di ambang pintu kamar Donghae. Ia berjalan mendekati majikannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Omo! Tuan muda Donghae!"

"Pak Jang, cepat siapkan mobil sekarang. Antarkan aku dan Donghae ke rumah sakit"

"Ne, tuan"

Orang tersebut berjalan cepat keluar kamar Donghae.

"Donghae-ah"

Donghae terduduk lemas. Kini kakinya sudah tak mampu lagi untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia masih terus meremas perutnya sambil mengerang kesakitan. Di wajahnya, terlihat jelas guratan kelelahan.

"Hy-hyungg...sakkitttt..."

"Ye, saeng. Hyung tau itu. Tapi kau harus kuat. Aku tahu, kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini" Kata Leeteuk dengan suara parau.

Memang hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut seorang Leeteuk setiap saat ketika menghadapi adiknya yang sedang kesakitan. Donghae, anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu memang sangat sering sakit-sakitan. Ia mengidap leukimia yang membuatnya harus selalu bolak-balik ke rumah sakit.

"Tuan, mobil telah siap"

"Ne. Pak, tolong bantu aku mengangkatnya ke mobil"

"Ne, tuan"

Leeteuk dan pak Jang membawa Donghae ke mobil. Di mobil, Donghae tampak sangat lemah. Tubuhnya sangat lemas. Leeteuk menyandarkan kepala Donghae di dadanya dan terus mengelus kepala Donghae dengan sangat lambut. Mencoba untuk menenangkan Donghae dan berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakannya. Juga untuk menjaga Donghae supaya terus dalam keadaan sadar.

Sementara itu, Donghae merasa sangat lelah. Ingin rasanya ia menutup matanya, tetapi akibat belaian Leeteuk di kepalanya, membuatnya tidak dapat untuk menutup matanya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Donghae terus-terusan merintih kesakitan sambil tetap memegang perutnya. Walaupun darah sudah tidak lagi keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhhhh... Hyuungggg..."

"Saeng, tahan. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah sakit. Pak Jang, percepat mobilnya!"

Leeteuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yoboseo. Yesung-ah"

Ya. Dia menghubungi Yesung. Dongsaengnya juga. Hyung dari Donghae yang juga merangkap sebagai dokter pribadi Donghae.

'Ye, hyung. Ada apa?'

"Donghae. Di-dia kambuh lagi"

'Mwo! Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang?!' Tanya Yesung. Dari nada suaranya, terdengar sangat jelas jika ia mengkhawatirkan dongsaengnya itu.

"Dia terus-terusan kesakitan. Dia juga memuntahkan darah sangat banyak. Yesung, cepat katakan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Cepat Yesung-ah!"

'N-ne, hyung. Hyung coba beri dia obat di botol putih yang aku berikan padanya kemarin'

"Ne. Jangan tutup telefonnya dulu"

Yesung mengangguk, meski ia tau bahwa Leeteuk tidak akan melihat anggukannya.

Di tempat lain, Leeteuk meletakkan ponselnya dan mencari botol obat dalam tasnya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia langsung mengambil sebotol kecil air minum. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dan membersihkan darah yang ada di sekitar mulut Donghae, walaupun dengan hasil yang tak dapat dibilang bersih. Dengan perlahan ia memasukkan sabutir pil berwarna putih itu ke mulut Donghae.

"Saeng, buka mulutmu. Minum ini" perintahnya sambil memasukkan pil itu ke mulut Donghae dan meminuminya dengan air.

Tapi tak lama setelah itu, Donghaae kembali memuntahkan obat dan air minum yang tadi ia paksakan untuk masuk ke dalam perutnya. Leeteuk semakin panik. Ia kembali menyandarkan kepala Donghae di dadanya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Tidak bisa. Perutnya tetap menolaknya"

'Yasudah kalau begitu. Cepat bawa ka rumah sakit'

"Ne, ini sudah di depan rumah sakit"

**###**

"Begaimana keadaannya?"

"Leukimianyanya semakin parah, hyung" Jawab Yesung.

"Ya Tuhan, ini pasti karena aku kurang memperhatikannya"

"Hyung, sepertinya dia kelelahan. Dia juga tidak memperhatikan makannya"

Leeteuk diam tidak menjawab.

"Hyung, gwenchanayo?" Yesung menepuk pundak Leeteuk untuk menyadarkan Leeeteuk dari lamunannya.

Leeteuk sedikit tersentak. "Ye?"

"Apa yang sedang hyung pikirkan?"

"Anni."

"Tentang Donghae?"

"…"

"Apa hyung tetap tidak akan mengizinkannya mencari orang tuanya?" Yesung menatap Leeteuk dengan serius.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku hanya merasa takut jika hal itu terjadi, dia pasti akan lebih memilih orang tuanya, daripada kita."

"Tapi itu sudah menjadi resiko, hyung. Bagaimanapun juga, Donghae sama sekali belum pernah melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya?"

"Maka dari itu, aku melarangnya. Aku tidak mau ada orang jahat yang bertemu dengannya, mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah orang tua Donghae, lalu mereka mengambil Donghae, mereka menyiksanya, menjadikan Donghae pembantu, membuatnya- Arrgghhh! Yesung-ah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu jika benar-benar terjadi"

"Hyung, Donghae itu sudah dewasa. Dia sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Dia pasti tau apa yang akan ia lakukan jika telah menemukan orang tuanya."

"Yesung-ah, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi kau juga melihatnya kan, hyung? Dia mengidap Leukimia. Dan seperti yang aku bilang. Dia sudah sangat parah. Kita harus secepatnya mendapatkan pendonor sumsum tulang belakang untuknya. Jika tidak, aku ragu dia akan tetap lama bertahan."

"…" Leeteuk meremas rambutnya sambil menunduk sedih. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Di satu sisi, ia merasa ingin memiliki adiknya itu. Hanya dirinya saja yang berhak. Karena dia berpikir, Donghae juga akan merasa bahagia jika bersamanya, yang sejak kecil telah merawatnya. Tapi, di sisi lain, ia ingin melihat adik angkatnya itu bahagia dengan menemukan kedua orang tuanya, dan yang pasti donor untuk adiknya itu yang akan membuat leukimianya sembuh. Terserah apa yang akan orang katakan padanya sekarang. Egoiskah dia? Keras kepala? Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Ayo kita ke ruangan Donghae. Dia pasti merasa kesepian sekarang"

"Hhh, ne"

**###**

"Donghae, ayo makan... satu suapan saja..."

"Aku belum lapar, Teuki hyung"

"Hae, bagaimana kau nanti bisa sembuh jika kau tidak mau makan?"

'Klek'

Terdengaar suara pintu terbuka. Terlihat Yesung memasuki ruangan itu dengan muka yang masam.

"Kau kenapa, Yesung-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aniyo, hyung. Aku hanya kelelahan saja. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Hae?"

"Aku sudah lebih baik, kok. Hyung, kapan aku bisa pulang?"

"Hae, kau ini baru saja sadar. Kondisimu juga belum sepenuhnya sembuh" Jawab Yesung.

"Ye, Hae. Itu benar"

"Tapi hyung, aku sudah bosan terus-terusan berada di rumah sakit ini. Aku ingin pulang secepatnya..."

"Makannya kau harus cepat sembuh, supaya kau dapat pulang secepatnya"

"Ye, Hae. Ayo makan, supaya kau cepat sembuh"

"Makanan itu tidak enak, hyung. Aku ingin yang lain"

Leeteuk meletakkan makanan itu di meja. "Lalu kau ingin apa?"

"Belikan aku yang enak..."

"Biar aku yang belikan anak nakal ini" Yasung berdiri.

"Biar aku saja, Yesungie. Tadi kau bilang, kau lelah, kan?" sahut Leeteuk.

"Gwenchana, hyung. Aku juga ingin cuci mata"

"Yasudah, hati-hati"

"Ne, hyung"

**###**

Yesung baru saja keluar dari salah satu kantin yang berada di rumah sakit itu. Kini di tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah plastic yang berisikan makanan pesanan dari dongsaengnya tercinta. Dengan langkah pasti, dia memasuki sebuah ruangan pasien yang sangat familiar olehnya.

"Hyung, aku datang" Katanya pelan, karena melihat Donghae yang tertidur lelap di ranjangnya.

Leeteuk menoleh. "Oh, letakkan saja itu dimeja"

Yesung segera menuruti permintaan hyungnya itu. Setelahnya dia segera duduk di sebuah sofa sambil memejamkan matanya.

Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Yesung. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil menyentuh bahu Yesung pelan.

Yesung membuka matanya dan menatap Leeteuk. Setelahnya ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Atau lain kali jika kau siap"

"Donghae, hyung, dia-"

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. "Aku harap ini bukan berita yang buruk"

"Dia harus segera mendapatkan donor sumsum tulang belakang. Kondisinya semakin parah, hyung"

"…"

"Aku sudah mencoba mencarinya di banyak rumah sakit baik itu di Seoul maupun yang lain, bahkan hingga ke luar negeri. Tapi semuanya sama saja, mereka belum menemukannya. A-aku harus bagaimana, hyung?"

"…"

Yesung memegang tangan Leeteuk. "Hyung, tolong k-katakan sesuatu"

"…"

"Kau jangan diam saja, hyung!"

Tanpa jawaban apapun, Leeteuk segera merengkuh tubuh Yesung ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"H-hiks, ak-aku aku sangat takut, h-hyung"

"Sshhh, tenanglah… semua akan baik-baik saja"

**###**

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang sangat cerah. Donghae terlihat sedang melahap makanannya. Leeteuk menyuapinya dengan sangat sabar. Tiba-tiba, ia menghentikan makannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku kenyang, hyung.."

"Tapi baru empat suapan, Hae-ah.. sekali lagi, ne?" Leeteuk tetap menyodorkan sendok yang ada di tangannya ke mulut Donghae.

Donghae menjauhkan tangan Leeteuk dari mulutnya. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke jendela sambil mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Akhirnya Leeteuk menyerah akan hal itu.

"Ya sudahlah. Kau tak mau makan. Bagaimana mungkin kau akan sembuh, jika makan saja kau tak mau. Terserahlah." Leeteuk meletakkan mangkuk yang ada di tangannya di sebuah meja kecil samping ranjang Donghae.

"Hyung…" Donghae memandang Leeteuk. Takut-takut hyung tersayangnya itu akan marah.

Leeteuk tak bergeming. Ia tetap sama pada posisinya.

"M-mianhae…"

"Sudahlah, kau tidur saja. Istirahatlah."

Setelah itu, Leeteuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Donghae merasa sangat bersalah kepada hyung-nya itu. Tiba-tiba Yesung membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu. Ia mendekati ranjang Donghae.

"Gwenchanayo? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanyanya.

Tapi Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan hyung-nya itu. Ia masih merasa sedih karena kesalahannya. "Hyung." Panggilnya.

"Ye?"

"Kemana Leeteuk hyung? Apa dia benar-benar pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi dia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu. Dia bilang, dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Aku pikir, dia kelelahan." Donghae hanya terdiam. "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Hyung, aku ingin pulang saja."

"Eh, wae? Kau kan belum sembuh."

"Aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian, hyung."

"Kau ini dongsaeng kami. Jadi wajar, jika kami memperhaatikanmu."

"Tapi, aku hanya dongsaeng angkat kalian. Aku sama sekali tak pantas untuk mendapatkan ini semua."

"Siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu, hah? Kau dongsaeng kami. Selamanya akan menjadi dongsaeng kami."

"Leeteuk hyung marah padaku."

"…"

"Hyung…"

"Dia kelelahan. Tolong maafkan dia."

"Aku tahu, hyung. Aku yang salah disini."

"Hentikan, Hae-ah."

"Aku selalu membuat kalian repot, membuat kalian panik karenaku. Aku tahu, sebenarnya kalian merasa sangat lelah padaku. Aku yang-"

"Hae-ah STOP! Setelah Leeteuk hyung, kau juga ingin membuatku marah, hah?!"

"M-mianhae, hyung."

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, kau itu- Arrghhh!" Yesung terlihat sangat kesal.

"…" Donghae hanya terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap selimut tebal yang membalut kedua kakinya.

Yesung berbalik dan hendak berjalan keluar kamar. "Renungkan perkataanmu." Setelahnya, ia pergi dari tempat itu.

Seketika ruangan itu berubah menjadi sepi. Suara isakkan terdenagr lirih di kamar itu. Donghae sedikit meremas selimutnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di sela-sela selimut tebalnya. Tetesan air matanya telah berhasil membuat selimut yang ia kenakan basah. Ia semakin terisak kencang.

"Mianhae…"

**###**

"Apa kau tadi berbicara padanya?"

"Ne, hyung. Aku rasa, dia memang sangat ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya."

"Hahh, kau tahu?"

"Wae?"

"Sebenarnya, selama ini, aku membantunya untuk mencari kedua orang tuanya."

"Kau, hyung?!"

"Ye. Aku tidak mau jika hal yang aku khawatirkan terjadi. Aku bisa saja tidak memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"…"

"Aku merasa sedih jika setiap malam selalu mendengar tangisannya. Mendengar do'anya. Saat itu, aku merasa menjadi hyung yang bodoh. Sangat bodoh."

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya, hyung. Tadi aku sempat membentaknya."

"Ne, aku juga ingin memita maaf padanya."

"Ayo kekamarnya."

Yesung dan Leeteuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar rawat Donghae. Mereka memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 12. Sesampainya di lantai 12, mereka segera keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke kamar Donghae. Leeteuk membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Sontak, mereka kaget ketika mendapati ranjang Donghae kosong dengan selang infuse yang terlepas.

"Hae-ah!" Panggil mereka. Mereka sangat panik. Yesung dan Leeteuk mencari Donghae di semua tempat di ruangan itu, tapi nihil. Mereka tidak menemukan Donghae disana. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk bertanya pada suster yang berjaga. Tapi mereka juga tidak mengetahui kemana sebenarnya Dongahe pergi.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?"

"Argh! Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?!"

**TBC**

**###**

_Teimakasih telah mampir di FF saia. mohon reviewnya!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Just For One Time (Ch 2)**

**Author: Anggraini Fasma**

**Cast: Donghae, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin**

**Genre: Family, Brothership, Sad**

**Rating: T**

_Jujur thor Fasma gak PD sama FF ini. but, happy reading!_

**_###_**

**_*AUTHOR POV*_**

'JTARRR!'

'ZZZRRRSSSSSS'

Malam ini sungguh sangat dingin. Hujan mengguyur sebagian kota. Terlihat seorang namja sedang menggigil kedinginan di depan sebuah toko yang telah tutup. Bagaimana tidak, dia hanya mengenakan seragam rumah sakit tanpa mengenakan jacket sekalipun. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Untuk itu, suasana kali ini terasa sangat sepi.

"Sshhh.." Gumam Donghae. Ia sedikit meniup kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkan badannya. Tapi semua itu tidak berhasil. Tubuhnya tetap saja terasa dingin. Kesadarannya mulai menurun. Tak lama kemudian, matanya telah tertutup rapat.

***EUNHYUK POV***

Pagi-pagi sekali aku akan berangkat bekerja. Aku merapatkan jacketku sambil tetap melangkahkan kakiku ke tempatku bekerja. Ye, aku bekerja di sebuah restoran. Sebenarnya restoran itu milik keluargaku, eomma dan appa yang mendirikannya. Dan restoran itu, mereka wariskan padaku. Aku bekerja disana bersama dengan kedua teman dekatku, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Hahh, aku merasa sangat bahagia memiliki mereka berdua dalam hidupku.

Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku ketika aku sudah hampir sampai di restoranku.

"Satu belokan lagi, dan kau akan sampai!"

"Hei, siapa itu?" Aku merasa penasaran ketika aku melihat ada seorang namja tengah tidur di depan tokoku. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Aku mendekatinya perlahan sambil sedikit mengguncangkan bahunya.

"Hei, kau! Bangun!"

Dia sama sekali tidak merespon ucapanku. Tunggu, ini kan seragam rumah sakit. Apa dia kabur dari rumah sakit? Jangan-jangan dia-

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ketika aku ingin membangunkannya lagi, tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol kulitnya. Panas. Segera aku memegang keningnya untuk memastikannya.

"Omo, demammu tinggi sekali.."

Aku segera membuka pintu toko dan merengkuh tubuhnya untuk membawanya masuk ke dalam. Aku membaringkan tubuhnya di ruanganku. Ye, di ruanganku memang ada tempat tidur yang biasa aku gunakan untuk beristirahat.

Segera ku ganti bajunya dengan bajuku.

"Omo, kau kurus sekali."

Setelahnya, aku menyelimutinya dan segera membuatkan teh hangat untuknya. Aku juga mengambil air hangat untuk mengompres kepalanya.

"Eunhyuk-ah!" Hei, itu suara Sungmin. Apa mereka sudah sampai?

Aku berjalan keluar dan menghampiri mereka. "Wae? Oh, kalian sudah datang?"

Sungmin segera mengambil sapu untuk membersihkan ruangan ini. "Kau ini. Apa saja yang kau lakukan disini dari tadi?! Kau sama sekali belum membersihkan ini semua! Jika seperti ini, kita bisa terlambat buka."

"Mianhae" Kataku.

"Memangnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tadi menemukan seorang laki-laki pingsan di depan toko. Lalu aku langsung membawanya ke ruanganku."

"Hah?! Nugu?"

"Molla."

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Bahkan sampai sekarang, dia belum juga sadar."

"Oh, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di ruanganku."

Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin. "Kami akan melihatnya."

"Hei! Kalian!"

Ah… mereka memang selalu begitu. Lalu sekarang, aku yang bekerja? Hahh…

*AUTHOR POV*

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan pribadi Eunhyuk. Disana, dia melihat ada seorang namja yang tergolek lemah. wajahnya sungguh sangat pucat. Mereka mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

"Ohh, jadi ini orang itu?"

"Dia tampan." Seru Sungmin.

"YA! Kau ini!" Teriak Kyuhyun. "Aku lebih tampan!"

"Ssttt! Jangan teriak! Nanti dia terbangun!"

Tapi sepertinya mereka terlambat. Namja tadi telah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil menatap bingung sekitarnya.

"Kyu-ah, kau ini! Sekarang dia terbangun."?"

Donghae menyentuh keningnya karena ia merasakan sesuatu telah menempel di dahinya.

"Kata Eunhyuk, kau demam. Makannya, dia mengompresmu."

"Ne, tapi sepertinya, demammu juga belum turun."

Donghae masih menatap bingung kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Kalian ini siapa? Aku dimana? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?"

"Ahh… Eunhyuk hyung! Cepat kemari!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Tak lama setelahnya, terlihat Eunhyuk melangkah gontai ke kamarnya dengan sebuah sapu di tangannya.

"Wae?" Matanya melebar seketika saat melihat namja yang ditolongnya tadi telah sadar, dan dia mendekatinya. "Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa perlu ku bawa ke Rumah Sakit?"

"A-aniyo. Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

Eunhyuk menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Donghae. "Tapi demammu belum juga turun."

"Gwenchanayo. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, kau tak perlu mencemaskannya. Dia bilang dia tak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Ne, yasudahlah. Perkenalkan, namaku Eunhyuk. Ini Kyuhyun, dan yang itu bernama Sungmin?"

"Nde."

"Lalu siapa namamu?"

**###**

***DONGHAE POV***

"Lalu siapa namamu?"

Nama? Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus memberitahu nama asliku padanya? Tapi nanti dia pasti akan menanyakan alamat rumahku juga, dan aku juga akan dipulangkan ke rumah Leeteuk hyung olehnya. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi tinggal di rumah itu. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan mereka. Bagaimana ini?

'PLOK' Orang tadi menepuk bahuku. Aku sedikit terjingkat karenanya.

"Hei! Mengapa melamun? Siapa nammamu, dan dimana rumahmu? Biar aku antarkan kau pulang ke rumahmu. Kau bukan orang gila, kan?"

"Kenapa orang gila?" Tanyaku heran.

"Karena tadi pagi, aku menemukanmu pingsan dengan itu kan baju seragam rumah sakit. Aku pikir kau orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi sebenarnya kalau dilihat dari penampilanmu, kau juga tidak seperti orang gila pada umumnya."

"Oh, mianhae."

"Gwenchana, lalu siapa namamu? Kau belum menjawabnya."

"N-namaku?"

"Ye, namamu."

"N-namaku… Yong-Yonghwa. Nde. Kim Yonghwa"

"Baiklah, Yonghwa-shi. Dimana rumahmu? Biar kami mengantarmu pulang."

"Rumah? Ak-aku t..tidak punya rumah."

"MWO?!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"A-aku.."

Bagaimana ini? Aku harus mengatakan apa?

"Em.. Orangtuaku telah meninggal. Aku ikut bersama pamanku. Tetapi dia jahat, dan aku dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa sep-perti katamu." Aku menunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa dia jahat?"

"Karena aku miskin"

"Nasibmu sangat malang, Yonghwa-shi." Kata Sungmin.

"Bolehkah aku tinggal disini?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja. Eunhyuk tidak akan keberatan. Benar kan?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyum anehnya.

"Disini? Bersamaku? Em, baiklah kalau begitu!"

"Tapi kau tidak gila kan?"

"Jadi, kau pikir aku gila?"

"Ahahaha!" Tawa Kyuhyun.

"Okay! Selamat datang, Yonghwa!"

"Gomawo."

**###**

***LEETEUK POV***

Sudah 3 hari ini donghae menghilang dari kami. Aku dan Yesung sama sekali tidak mengetahui dimana dia berada. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal karenanya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia dongsaengku. Sejak hari itu, kami tidak pernah berhenti untuk terus mencarinya. Bahkan polisi pun ikut melacaknya. Tapi semuanya nihil. Tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya.

"Donghae-ya.. kau dimana, saeng?"

'TESS'

Menangis. Ya, aku menangis. Menangis karena aku telah menjadi sosok hyung yang gagal. Hyung yang tak bertanggung jawab. Aku merasa sangat bersalah.

"Teukie hyung."

Aku menyeka air mataku. "Ye? Wae? Apa ada berita tentang Donghae? Mereka menemukannya? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

Yesung hanya diam. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan langsung memelukku erat. "Hyung jebal, jangan seperti ini. Aku khawatir padamu, hyung."

"Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia sudah makan? Hiks.. Apa dia baik-baik saja, Yesung-ah?"

"Hyung, kumohon. Hentikan."

"Bagaimana jika sakitnya kambuh lagi, Yesung-ah? Hikss.."

"Hyung... hentikan, kumohon.."

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya.."

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku, hyung."

"Aku... tak-kutt..."

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang kau istirahatlah. Kau bisa sakit karenanya."

"Tapi aku-"

"Donghae pasti kan marah jika melihat hyung tersayangnya sakit hanya karena kelelahan. Ne?"

"N-ne."

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

"Yonghwa, gwenchanayo?"

"Ye? Nan gwenchana. Wae?"

"Kau masih bilang 'wae'? Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya kau mimisan sejak aku menemukanmu. Kau pikir, aku tidak khawatir? Hah?!"

"Eunhyuk-ah, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Apa kau kelelahan?"

"Anni. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Apa perlu kita pergi ke dokter?"

"Gwenchanayo."

"Yasudahlah, kau istirahat saja. Tidak usah bekerja."

"Ye. Mianhae."

Eunhyuk tersenyum.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar yang selama tiga hari ini dia tempati. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memejamkan matanya. Tangan kirinya masih setia mengelap darah yang terus menetes dari hidungnya.

"Agh, bagaimana ini? Obatku habis. Sedangkan ini di daerah pinggiran kota. Pasti akan sangat sulit untuk menemukan obat yang sama dengan milikku. Aku juga tak mau merepotkan Eunhyuk terus-terusan. Dia sudah terlalu baik padaku." Gumamnya pelan.

'KRIETT' Pintu kamar Donghae terbuka. Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya. Ia duduk di ranjang Donghae. "Apakah darahnya belum berhenti?"

Dongahe menggeleng. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkannya pada bahu Eunhyuk.

"Wae?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku mengantuk.." Seru Donghae manja.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah." Perintah Eunhyuk. "Aku nanti akan bekerja dan aku akan pulang, jika sudah waktunya makan siang. Kau tidurlah."

Donghae yang mendengarnya, langsung meletakkan kepalanya di paha Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun tidak menolak sama sekali. Ia mengelus kepala Donghae perlahan sambil mengambil alih tissue yang sejak tadi berada di tangan Donghae. Ia mengusapkan tissue itu perlahan ke hidung Donghae. Donghae hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan. Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar deru nafas beraturan dari kamar itu.

"Yonghwa, ternyata kau sangat manja… dan… tampan." Eunhyuk masih saja melakukan aktifitasnya itu sambil menatap wajah pucat Donghae. "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kau selalu saja mimisan, dan sangat sulit untuk menghentikannya. Kenapa kau sebenarnya?" Ia merasa sangat penasaran karenanya.

Perlahan Eunhyuk memindahkan tubuh Donghae ke ranjang. Membiarkannya tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ia menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi bagian dada Donghae. Setelahnya ia kembali mengelus rambut Donghae dan mengecupnya perlahan.

"Selamat tidur. Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Yonghwa. Mimpi yang indah."

Ia berjalan perlahan, meninggalkan kamar Donghae dan menutupnya. Setelahnya, ia segera bersiap untuk pergi ke restorannya.

**###**

"Mana Yonghwa? Dia tidak kemari?"

"Anni."

"Wae?"

"Dia sakit. Sudah beberapa hari ini, dia selalu mimisan. Dan itu sangat sulit untuk dihentikan."

"Kenapa tidak kamu bawa ke dokter saja?"

"Dia menolaknya, Sungmin hyung."

"Tapi bagaimana jika itu akan semakin parah? Kita bahkan tidak tahu dia sakit apa?"

"Ne. aku akan membujuknya."

**###**

Leeteuk memasuki sebuah kamar yang sangat ia rindukan. Kamar yang selama ini ditempati oleh dongsaeng merasa sangat merindukannya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belajar dongsaengnya. Perlahan, dia mengambil sebuah foto yang menampakkan dirinya, Yesung dan Donghae. Mereka tersenyum sangat lepas. Seperti tak ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Hae-ah.. bagaimana kabarmu, saeng? Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" dia memeluk foto itu dengan sangat erat. "Hyung merindukanmu... pulanglah, saeng..."

Lama, dia berada di kamar itu. Baginya, kamar itu sangat berarti untuknya. Sangat banyak kenangannya bersama Donghae di kamar itu. Ia terus menangis hingga lelah dan tertidur tanpa sadar.

Tanpa Leeteuk ketahui, seseorang tengah mengamatinya dibalik celah pintu sambil terdiam. Setelah memastikan bahwa Leeteuk benar-benar terlelap, perlahan dia membenarkan posisi tidur Leeteuk dan menyelimuti tubuh kurus itu dengan selimut tebal yang biasa dipakai oleh Donghae dahulu. Leeteuk sedikit menggeliat saat selimut itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku.. sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menemukannya… mianhae hyung…"

**###**

Eunhyuk pulang dengan sekantong plastik penuh makanan di tangannya. Hari ini dia pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya karena khawatir dengan keadaan Donghae yang sedang sakit. Sesampainya di rumah, dia langsung meletakkan plastik di tangannya itu di meja dapur. Lalu dia berjalan ke kamar Donghae dan membukanya perlahan. Ia melihat Donghae tengah tertidur karena Donghae sekarang sedang memunggunginya dengan selimut tebal yang membungkusnya. Ia berjalan masuk untuk mengecek keadaan Donghae. Ia sedikit menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian wajah Donghae.

"Kau masih sangat pucat." Serunya.

Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Donghae. "Omo!" Ia merasa sangat kaget ketika tubuh Donghae yang tadinya demam, sekarang berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Dia juga sadar, kalau ternyata nafas Donghae sangat lemah dan itu tidak beraturan.

Ia begitu panik hingga tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Eunhyuk pergi keluar untuk mencari sebuah taksi. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia kembali ke kamar Donghae. Segera ia menggendong tubuh ringkih itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam taksi.

"Rumah Sakit terdekat, pak." Katanya. Taksi itu melaju dengan sangat cepat ke tempat tujuan Eunhyuk.

**###**

"M-makssud, dokter?"

"Leukimia. Leukimia adalah sekelompok penyakit neoplastik yang beragam, ditandai oleh perbanyakan yang tak normal dari sel-sel pembentuk darah di sumsum tulang dan jaringan limfoit. Sel-sel normal di dalam sumsum tulang digaantikan oleh sel abnormal. Sel abnormal ini keluar dari sumsum dan dapat ditemukan di dalam darah perifer atau darah tepi. Sel leukimia mampengaruhi hematopoiesis atau proses pembentukan sel darah normal dan imunitas tubuh penderita. Pada leukimia, sel darah putih membelah diri tak terkendali dan sel darah muda yang normalnya hanya hidup di sumsum tulang dapat keluar dan bertahan hidup."

"..." Eunhyuk hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari sang dokter.

"Secara garis besar, leukimia terbagi menjadi dua, yaitu leukimia akut dan laukimia kronik. Dan yang diderita pasien Yonghwa kali ini adalah leukimia kronik. Lebih tepatnya leukemia mielositik kronis. Biasanya, perjalanan penyakit pada leukimia kronik lebih lama dan cenderung tidak bergejala dibandingkan leukimia akut. Dan leukimia kronik ini memang mudah sekali kambuh. Ini akan berbahaya karena dapat menjadi Leukemia akut. Apa sebelumnya, pasien Yonghwa sudah mempunyai sejarah pengobatan?"

"...Molla, uisa. Saya tidak mengetahuinya. Saya hanya menemukannya."

"Ohh... bagaimana ini..."

"Dokter, tolong dia... kumohon..."

"Ini akan sangat sulit. Obatnya sangat langka di daerah sini."

"Apa aku harus pergi ke Seoul untuk membelinya?"

"Sepertinya. Dan kau juga harus menyiapkan uang yang lumayan untuk ini semua."

"Selain obat?"

"Ye, jika kau ingin memperlambatnya, kita bisa lakukan kemoterapi untuknya."

"Maksud dokter dengan memperlambat?"

"Ye, memperlambat. Leukemianya sudah tidak dapat disembuhkan lagi. Kacuali dia mendapatkan donor sumsum tulang belakang dan operasi."

"Selain itu, apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"Tidak ada, Eunhyuk-shi. Karena penyakit ini sangat berat. Rumah sakit kami tidak mampu melakukan operasi besar."

Eunhyuk terdiam setelah mendengarkan kata-kata dari sang dokter tersebut. Bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin anda tanyakan, anda boleh menemui pasien sekarang."

"N-ne.."

Eunhyuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan dokter itu. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai menuju ruangan dimana Donghae berada.

"Eunhyuk-ah." Panggil Sungmin. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk. Ia merasa bahwa Eunhyuk begitu rapuh saat ini. "Ada apa? Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Yonghwa... d-dia..."

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"...Leukemia.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ye, dia mengidap leukemia..."

"M-mwo!"

Tak lama, Eunhyuk terisak pelan. Butiran kristal milai menganak sungai di pipinya. "Aku tak akan pernah bisa membayangkannya. D-dia.. ak-akann..."

"Sshhttt... tenanglah, aku yakin Yonghya itu orang yang kuat." Hibur Sungmin. Ia segera memeluk Eunhyuk dengan sangat erat. Membiarkan semua kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang selama ini dialaminya terbadi melalui perlukan hangat itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan aku baru bertemu dengannya…"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Donghae menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. "Emmhhh..." Erangnya tertahan.

"Yonghwa!" Mereka bertiga berjalan mendekati Donghae yang telah tersadar. Eunhyuk segera menggenggam tangan Donghae. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang kau rasakan? Hem?"

"Aku baik-baik saja..." Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Aku ingin pulangg."

"Andwae! Kondisimu masih sangat lemah. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu nanti."

"..Eunhyuk-ah... percayalah... aku baik-baik saja.."

Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan.

"Tapi kau berjanji akan istirahat total di rumah?"

"N-ne.. aku janji.."

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta ijin pada dokter."

**###**

'toktok'

"Yonghwa-ya?" Panggil Eunhyuk.

"Ne?"

Eunhyuk membuka pintu kamar Donghae dan memasukinya. "Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya.

"Anni. Aku juga bingung, karena tak ada satupun yang harus aku kerjakan."

Eunhyuk duduk disamping Donghae. "Siang ini, aku akan pergi ke kota. Aku akan membelikan obat untukmu. Apa kau ingin menitipkan sesuatu?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin sesuatu."

"Apa kau yakin? Aku masih mempunyai uang lebih."

"Ye."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"Eukhyuk-ah."

"Ye?"

"Mian."

"Wae?"

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. Padahal kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Kau hanya menemukanku. Aku sangat berhutang budi padamu."

"Siapa bilang kalau aku tidak mengenalmu? Aku mengenalmu, Yonghwa."

"Haha! Kamu sangat baik."

"Aku tahu itu." Mereka tersenyum bersama. "Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir bahwa kau terlalu merepotkanku. Kau sudah aku anggap orang yang penting di hidupku."

"Penting? Sepenting apa?"

"Sangat penting."

"Sahabat?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Atau saudara? Aku ingin itu."

"Terserah kau. Tapi asal kau tahu, kau begitu penting dihidupku."

Eunhyuk tersenyum sekali lagi dan segera berdiri. "Aku akan menyiapkan makanmu. Nanti akan aku antarkan kemari. Aku beristirahatlah."

"Ne."

Eunhyuk segera berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar perlahan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar Donghae dan terisak pelan.

'Aku ingin kau menganggapku lebih dari itu, Yonghwa-ah. Lebih dari yang kau pikirkan. Aku ingin menjadi yang istimewa untukmu.' Katanya dalam hati.

Eunhyuk berpikir bahwa perasaannya saat ini salah. Ya, sangat salah. Menyayangi, bukan, bahkan mencintai seorang namja. Ini sangat salah dan tidak diperbolehkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, jika rasa yang telah menghakiminya. Semua yang tidak terjadi, maka akan segera terjadi. Baik itu benar maupun salah. Ia juga berpikir tak apa-apa. Bahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa yang dijadikannya contoh itu adalah orang yang salah, tetapi ia tak akan bisa merubah takdir perasaannya.

**###**

"Yesung-ah, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk. Ia sedang menyesap kopi kesukaannya.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit, hyung. Aku ada janji dengan salah satu pasien disana."

"Ne. Kau tidak akan pulang larut, kan?"

"Tidak, hyung. Apa hyung sudah meminum obat?"

"Obatku habis. Aku tidak meminumnya hari ini."

"Kenapa hyung tidak bilang sejak kemarin? Aku bisa membelikannya untuk hyung."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah sembuh sejak kemarin."

"Tadi malam, hyung masih demam."

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Terserah kau saja."

"Baiklah hyung, aku berangkat."

"Ne, hati-hati."

**###**

"Apotek ini berada di dekat Seoul International Hospital." Ia menunjuk rumah sakit yang ada di depannya. "Ini rumah sakit itu. Lalu dimana apoteknya?"

Ia berjalan menyusuri rumah sakit itu.

'BRUUKK'

Karena tak memperhatikan jalan, Eunhyuk tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Kau baik-bauk saja?" Tanya orang itu.

Eunhyuk mendongak dan menerima uluran orang itu. "Ne, nan gwenchana. Josonghamnida, tuan."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Err.."

"Wae? Sepertinya kau kebingungan. Ada masalah?"

"Emm, saya mencari apotek ini." Eunhyuk memperlihatkan sebuah kertas ke namja itu. "Apa tuan tahu, dimana apotek ini?"

"Emm, apotek ini, ya? Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggilkan temanku. Kebetulan, dia juga akan pergi ke tempat ini."

"Ne. Kamsahamnida tuan."

Orang itu menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk menemukan orang yang sedang dimaksudnya. "Yesung uisa!" Teruaknya.

Orang yang dipanggil Yesung itu berjalan mendekat. "Wae?" Tanyanya.

"Kau ingin pergi ke apotek, kan?"

"Ye."

"Dia juga ingin ke apotek yang kau tuju. Tapi dia tidak tahu dimana tempat itu." Katanya sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk. "Kau mau kan, pergi bersamanya?"

"Ye, baiklah." Yesung hanya tersenyum. "Ayo ikut denganku."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yesung.

"Eunhyuk imnida. Anda?"

"Aku Yesung. Sudahlah, kau jangan terlalu formal denganku."

"Tapi kau kan seorang dokter. Kau pasti sangat dihormati."

"Tidak juga. Memangnya kau bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Oh, aku mempunyai sebuah restoran kecil di pinggir kota. Warisan orang tuaku."

"Jinja?" Yesung menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Eunhyuk. "Berarti kau seorang pengusaha?"

"Itu hanya tempat kecil."

"Boleh aku minta alamatnya, mungkin aku bisa sesekali mampir mengunjungi restoranmu."

"Ha? Anda berminat mampir ke restoranku? Tapi itu hanya-"

"Kau tidak suka aku mengunjungi restoranmu?"

"A-anni."

"Kalau begitu, berikan alamatnya."

"Ne, ada di jalan XXXXX no 21."

Yesung mencatat alamat itu di HP-nya. "Ne, aku akan mengunjungimu."

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku."

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit yang dituju. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang apoteker.

"Silahkan kau dulu, Eunhyuk-shi."

"Tapi anda-"

"Sudahlah."

"Baiklah." Eunhyuk menyerahkan sebuah kertas ke apoteker itu. Apoteker itu membacanya sekilas dan menatap Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Tak lama, apoteker itu kembali sambil membawa obat yang dibeli oleh Eunhyuk.

"Methotrexate?" Tanya Yesung.

"Hah? Aku bahkan tak tahu obat apa ini. Kau dokter yang hebat, ya. Mengenali obat hanya dengan melihat bungkusnya."

"Kau tidak tahu, ini obat untuk apa?"

"Setahu aku, kanker darah."

"Leukimia. Kau mengidap leukimia?"

"Anni." Eunhyuk menunduk sedih. "S-saudaraku yang mengidapnya."

"Saudaramu? Siapa namanya?" Entah mengapa, ada perasaan yang sangat berbeda di hati Yesung saat ini.

"Yonghwa."

"Yonghwa?"

"Dia adikku. Dia mengidap Leukimia."

"A-apa aku boleh bertemu dengan saudaramu itu?"

"Kenapa anda begitu ingin menemuinya?"

"Aku juga mempunyai seorang dongsaeng. Namanya Donghae. Tapi aku sekarang tidak tahu, dimana Donghae-ku itu berada. Dia menghilang."

"..." Eunhyuk terdiam.

"Aku dan hyung-ku sangat merindukannya. Dan kau tahu?"

"...Ne?"

"Dia juga mengidap penyakit itu. Dan obatnya sama dengan yang kau beli."

"Jinja?!"

"Ye..."

"Aku turut bersedih, Yesung-shi."

"Ne, gomawo."

"Baiklah, Yesung-shi. aku sudah mendapatkannya. Aku akan pulang. Anyeong." Eunhyuk segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, meninggalkan apotek itu. Entah mengapa, hatinya merasa sakit ketika ia mengetahui hal tadi. Tentang dongsaeng yang Yesung ceritakan. Ia takut. Takut akan perasaannya yang mengatakan bahwa Donghae dan Yonghwa itu orang yang sama.

"Tidak mungkin, Eunhyuk! Dia Yonghwa, bukan Donghae!"

**###**

_Okay sekian dan terimakasih telah mampir! Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Just For One Time

Author: Anggraini Fasma

Cast: Donghae, Leeteuk, Yesung

Genre: Family, Brothership, Sad

Rating: T

_Okay, Thor Fasma mau minta maaf sebelumnya karena publish chap yang ini lama. Thor Fasma lagi ujian. tapi sekarang udah selesai kok. moga aja nilainya bagus. amin!_

_emm.. terimakasih yang udah bersedia membaca dan mereview FF gaje ini di 2 chap sebelumnya._

_udah, langsung aja._

_happy reading buat yang bersedia baca! ^^_

**###**

***Cerita Sebelumnya***

"Leukimia. Kau mengidap leukimia?"

"Anni." Eunhyuk menunduk sedih. "S-saudaraku yang mengidapnya."

"Saudaramu? Siapa namanya?" Entah mengapa, ada perasaan yang sangat berada di hati Yesung saat ini.

"Yonghwa. Dia mengidap Leukimia."

"A-apa aku boleh bertemu dengan saudaramu itu?"

"Kenapa anda begitu ingin menemuinya?"

"Aku juga mempunyai seorang dongsaeng. Namanya Donghae. Tapi aku sekarang tidak tahu, dimana Donghae-ku itu berada. Dia menghilang."

"..." Eunhyuk terdiam.

"Aku dan hyung-ku sangat merindukannya. Dan kau tahu?"

"...Ne?"

"Dia juga mengidap penyakit itu. Dan obatnya sama dengan yang kau beli."

"Jinja?!"

"Ye..."

"Aku turut bersedih, Yesung-shi."

"Ne, gomawo."

"Baiklah, Yesung-shi. aku sudah mendapatkannya. Aku akan pulang. Anyeong." Eunhyuk segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, meninggalkan apotek itu. Entah mengapa, hatinya merasa sakit ketika ia mengetahui hal tadi. Tentang dongsaeng yang Yesung ceritakan. Ia takut. Takut akan perasaannya yang mengatakan bahwa Donghae dan Yonghwa itu sama.

"Tidak mungkin, Eunhyuk! Dia Yonghwa, bukan Donghae!"

**###**

***JUST FOR ONE TIME***

Sesampainya Eunhyuk di rumahnya, ia segera pergi ke kamar Donghae dan membangunkannya.

"Yonghwa-ya." Panggilnya. Tapi Donghae sama sekali tidak menyahutnya. Tubuhnya masih tertutup rapat oleh selimut.

"Yonghwa, ireonna. Aku sudah membelikanmu obat. Kau minumlah dulu, lalu istirahat lagi."

Tubuh Donghae sedikit bergerak. Ia sedikit menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Emh? Wae?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang agak serak.

"Yongie, kau menangis?"

Donghae mengusap matanya. "Menangis? Aniyo. Ini mungkin karena aku tidur. Haha"

"Tapi itu-"

"Sudahlah." Donghae mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan "Apa yang aku dengar tadi? Yongie? Kau memanggilku Yongie?" Tatapnya selidik.

Eunhyuk terlihat salah tingkah. "Ah-itu.. emm.. juka kau tak suka, aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi."

"Ahaha! Kau lucu sekali. Aku suka kau memanggilku seperti itu."

Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut mendengar respon dari Donghae. "Jinjja?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Em. Wae? Ada yang salah?"

"A-aniyo. Ah, aku hampir saja lupa." Eunhyuk mengambil obat yang tadi ia beli dan menyerahkannya ke Donghae. "Ini obatmu. Aku tadi membelinya."

"Ah. Kau benar-benar membelinya untukku. Em, gomawo."

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti itu. Aku senang bisa membantumu."

"Tapi seharusnya uang yang kau gunakan ini bisa untuk hal lain yang lebih kau butuhkan."

"Kamu benar Yongie-a. ini memang kebutuhan baru untukku. Dan aku memang sangat membutuhkan ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Obat untukmu. Mulai sekarang aku akan dengan rajin memantaumu untuk menghabiskan benda-benda pahit itu. Dan kau harus menurut padaku!"

"Ish! Hyuk! Kau kejam!"

"Ahahaha. Yasudah. Sekarang kau makan, minum obat, dan istirahat. Okay?"

"Aku baru saja bangun tidur. Dan ini semua gara-gara kau! Mengganggu saja!"

"Aaa! Kau marah?" Eunhyuk sedikit meninju Donghae.

Donghae mencibir. "Ish!"

"YA! Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena menyelamatkanmu dari mimpi buruk. Aku tahu kau tadi bermimpi buruk."

"YA! Aku tidak bermimpi buruk!"

"Mimpi buruk!"

"ANNI!"

"YA!"

"Ish!" Donghae menendang Eunhyuk dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"YA! KAU! Buka selimutmu!" Katanya sambil menarik-narik selimut Donghae.

"Tidak akan!"

"YACK!"

**###**

'klek'

"Hyung?"

"Ne?"

"Hyung belum tidur?"

"Belum. Aku belum mengantuk Yesung-a. Kemarilah."

Yesung berjalan ke arah Leeteuk yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Yesung duduk di tempat tidur Leeteuk. "Hyung, aku-"

'ddrrrttt dddrrrttt dddrrrtttt'

"Yoboseo?" Leeteuk menjawab teleponnya.

Yesung terlihat menyerngitkan keningnya.

"Ye?... Jinja?... Dimana mereka sekarang?... oh, ye…. Ye. Kamsahamnida."

Leeteuk kembali meletakkan handphonenya di meja. Dia kembali menatap Yesung dengan sedikit senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya.

"Wae hyung? Ada berita apa"

"Sungie, ini tentang orang tua Donghae kita. Aku baru saja mendapatkan info jika mereka berada di sebuah daerah."

"Di Korea?"

"Ne. Tepatnya di kawasan Yeongnam. Kau tahu, mereka tinggal disana."

"Jinja? Kita bisa mencarinya. Benarkan hyung?"

"Ya." Leeteuk tiba-tiba berdiri. "Kajja. Kita pergi sekarang."

"Hyung?" Yesung berdiri dan menahan tangan Leeteuk. "Ini sudah sangat malam. Kita bisa pergi kesana besok."

"Tapi lebih cepat lebih baik Sungie."

"Aku tahu. tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Hyung, aku janji akan mengantarmu besok. Sekarang kita tidur. Ne?"

"Aku tidak akan tidur."

"Hyung, saat ini-"

"Sungie, kau tahu kan sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu dengan-"

"Hyung. Kumohon.."

Leeteuk kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Ia terlihat sedang menghela napasnya. "Baiklah."

"Kau tidurlah hyung. Aku akan ke kamar. Ada sedikit pekerjaan yang belum aku selesaikan."

Leeteuk terlihat mengangguk. Yesung segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar hyungnya itu.

"Sungie!"

"Ye?"

"Kau jangan tidur terlalu larut. Tidak baik untuk tubuhmu."

Yesung menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. "Ne hyung. Gomawo. Kau juga."

"Ne. Selamat tidur."

**###**

***DONGHAE POV***

Ini sudah lewat jam 12 malam. Tetapi mengapa aku tak bisa tidur? Ahh! Bagaimana ini?

Donghae! Ayolah! Kau harus tidur!

Ish! Lebih baik aku pergi kedapur dan mengambil segelas air.

'klek'

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan melihat sekeliling. Sepi. Eunhyuk pasti sudah tidur. Langsung saja aku menuju ke dapur.

Ketika aku melewati ruang tengah, aku melihat kamar Eunhyuk sedikit terbuka. Hei! Dia tidak mengunci kamarnya ketika tidur. Mungkin dia lupa.

Aku hendak menutup pintunya, tetapi ku urungkan niatku ketika melihatnya tertidur tanpa selimut di tubuhnya.

Aku menghampirinya dan membenarkan selimutnya. Dia sedikit menggeliat. Aku menatap wajah polosnya itu.

"Kau sangat lucu." Bisikku pelan.

"…"

"Andai kau tahu tentang aku. Apa kau akan membenciku?"

"…"

"Aku. Maksudku aku. Aku yang- aku yang sebenarnya."

"…"

"Ah! Aku tidak akan membayangkan hal itu. Aku tdak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahmu yang lucu itu ketika kau marah. Pasti akan sangat menyeramkan." Aku terkekeh pelan.

Aku menghela napasku. "Sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggu tidurmu." Aku mengusap pelan kepalanya, seperti yang sering dilakukan Leeteuk hyung padaku ketika aku akan tidur. Ah! Leeteuk hyung. "Selamat tidur, Hyuk."

Aku keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Dapur! Itu tujuanku kan?

Sesampainya di dapur, aku langsung mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan.

Rasa dingin itu melewati tenggorokanku. Ah! Aku merasa sedikit lega.

Mungkin aku akan disini sebentar. Sedikit menenangkan otakku.

Aku menarik satu kursi dan duduk disana. Tak ada yang aku kerjakan selain memutar-mutar gelas yang tadi kugunakan untuk minum.

Ini terlalu rumit. Menurutku. Apa tujuanku pergi dan menghilang dari mereka? Maksudku, Leeteuk hyung dan Yesung hyung. Mereka sangat baik padaku. Hingga aku sedewasa ini, mereka tak pernah melakukan hal yang membuatku kecewa ataupun marah.

Tapi apa yang telah aku berikan kepada mereka? Tidak ada.

Lalu, aku pergi dari mereka. Aku tahu. ini memang satu masalah baru untuk mereka. Dan ini semua karena ulahku. Tapi, toh aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan mereka untuk mencariku kesini.

Lalu, sekarang? Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Berbohong? Menutupi identitas diri? Kenapa? Apa karena aku takut? Argh! Ini sangat membingungkan untukku.

Tapi aku tidak bisa jika hanya diam saja di tempat ini. Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan eomma dan appa jika aku hanya diam disini tanpa melakukan suatu apapun?

Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku tak punya apapun untuk mencari eomma dan appa. Hanya satu foto itu. Foto ketika aku lahir. Dan setelahnya yang aku ingat hanya… YA! Panti asuhan itu. Tempatku kecil. Ketika aku dititipkan oleh eommaku. Eh tunggu, apa aku benar-benar dititipkan, atau dibuang oleh eommaku? Tapi, apa aku memang harus kesana? Itu di daerah Miryang. Bukan di Seoul. Pasti Hyuk tidak akan mengijinkanku pergi ke tempat itu sendirian.

Hei! Mengapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Sudahlah. Aku akan kesana. Mungkin besok.

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Saat ini jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, tetapi Leeteuk telah siap dengan pakaian rapinya dan duduk di meja makan.

"Sungie cepatlah! Ayo kita makan." Teriaknya.

"Ne hyung." Sahut adiknya.

Dalam hitungan detik, Yesung telah menampakkan kepalanya di ruang makan itu.

"Ya! Yesung-a! apa yang kamu lakukan? Mengapa kamu belum bersiap-siap?"

Yesung duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan sang hyung tersebut dan mengambil jatah sarapannya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepadamu, hyung. Kau bersiap terlalu pagi. Aku rasa."

"YA! Apa kau lupa? Kita akan pergi menemui orng tua Donghae. Jangan katakana jika kau melupakannya!"

"Hyung-a, ini baru jam 6 pagi. Mungkin orang tua Donghae masih tertidur disana. Lagipula hari ini kan weekend."

"Jangan membantah! Cepat habiskan makananmu. Setelah itu kau segera bersiap. Atau akan kutinggal kau!"

"Terserah." Kata Yesung dengan cueknya.

"YA! Dongsaeng kurang ajar! Kupukul kau!" Leeteuk mengangkat sendoknya tinggi-tinggi untuk memukul Yesung. Tetapi dengan sigap Yesung menghindar.

Yesung tertawa keras karena keberhasilannya. "Ahahaha! Hyung! Kau semakin tua semakin lambat! Ahaha!"

"YACK! Kamari kau!"

***YESUNG POV***

Aku senang bisa melihat Teuki hyung tertawa lagi. Yah, walaupun ia menyiksaku karena pukulan-pukulan itu. Ahahaha!

Sekarang jam 7 lebih 45 menit. Kami telah berada di mobil dan akan segera menuju ke kawasan Yeongnam. Tujuan kami.

Sedikit berdebat tentang mobil yang akan kami pakai. Akhirnya aku mengalah dengan hyungku yang sangat keras kepala ini. Sesuai kesepakatan, kami menggunakan mobil Teuki hyung, tetapi aku yang memegang kemudi. Jujur saja, aku merasa kurang yakin jika Teuki hyung yang memegang kemudi disaat keadaannya seperti ini. Jadi akan lebih baik aku yang mengemudi.

Di sepanjang jalan aku dan Teuki hyung hanya diam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Aku tidak tahu berapa jam perjalanan Seoul hingga ke daerah itu. Karena aku pun sama sekali belum pernah pergi ke tempat itu. Yang aku tahu sekarang ini kami sudah tidak berada di daerah Seoul.

"Hahh! Kenapa macet seperti ini?"

"Hyung kau lupa? Ini weekend. Kawasan Yeongnam itu adalah tempat wisata. Yeongnamru."

"Untuk itu, tadi aku mengajakmu berangkat lebih pagi. Aku tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini."

"Ahh! Hyung. Kau memulainya lagi."

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

"Yonghwa, bisa kau bantu kami untuk membersihkan meja nomor 3?" Tanya Sungmin. "Aku sedang sibuk disini."

"Ne. Aku akan membersihkannya." Sahutnya.

Donghae segera mengambil nampan dan berjalan ke meja nomor 3. Memindahkan piring dan gelas yang ada di meja itu dan meletakkannya di nampan. Mengelap meja itu dan membawa nampan berisi piring dan gelas tersebut ke dapur untuk dicuci.

"Selesai" Gumamnya.

"Kau harus mendapat gaji." Canda Kyuhyun.

"Ah. Aku hanya membantu. Aku dapat tinggal bersama kalian saja sudah merasa sangat senang. Em, maksudku tinggal bersama Eunhyuk."

"Tapi kau bekerja dengan bagus. Kami juga kekurangan tenaga kerja. Melakukan ini semua dan hanya bertiga terasa sangat melelahkan untuk kami."

"Itu lebih baik daripada kalian tidak mendapat pekerjaan."

"Ne. Kau benar."

"Kyu."

"Ne?" Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Donghae.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Eunhyuk sekarang?"

"Oh, tadi aku melihatnya di ruangannya. Kau kesana saja."

"Ah. Ne. Gomawo." Sahutnya dan segera pergi menemui Eunhyuk.

Donghae telah berada di depan pintu ruangan pribadi Eunhyuk. Ia mengetuknya dua kali. Setelah mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang mempersilahkannya masuk, ia segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Yongie, wae?"

"Em- aku-"

"Duduklah."

Donghae duduk di salah satu sofa yang berdampingan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Wae?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin minta ijin padamu."

"Ijin untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin pergi sebentar."

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Menemui sepupuku."

"Sepupu. Benarkah itu?"

"Ne. Dia sangat baik padaku. Percayalah."

'Tuhan, ampuni kebohonganku ini' Batin Donghae.

Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu dia akan membawaku kemana, tapi kita sudah membuat janji di ujung gang depan."

"Kau akan pulang sebelum makan malam?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku janji."

**###**

"Rumahnya bernomor 22. Yang ini 20... 21... 22. Hyung. Benarkah ini rumahnya?"

"Coba kita tanyakan."

Yesung mencari bel yang ada di sekitar gerbang rumah itu. "Tidak ada bel disini."

"Permisi!" Leeteuk sedikit berteriak. "Permisii!"

'krek'

"Hyung, ini dapat dibuka."

"Eh?"

Tak lama, seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat keluar dari dalam rumah itu dan menghampiri Yesung dan Leeteuk.

"Ne? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kami mencari tuan dan nyonya Lee. Apa anda mengenal mereka?"

Wanita itu terlihat gelisah mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yesung.

"Kami mendapat informasi bahwa mereka tinggal disini."

"M-ma-af. K-kalian salah tempat. Mereka tidak disini." Jawab wanita itu dan segera berbalik hendak meninggaklan mereka berdua.

Dengan sigap Yesung menahan lengan wanita itu.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Selidiknya.

**TBC**

**###**

_Typo? aku tahu. banyak pasti. mohon maklum_

_terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita gak bermutu dari saia!_

_ripiu? _


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Just For One Time

Author: Anggraini Fasma

Cast: Donghae, Leeteuk, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook.

Genre: Family, Brothership, Sad

okay, ini chap lanjutannya. makasih yang udah review sebelumnya. baik di sini, PM, Facebook, lainnya lah. sms juga. kkkk!

typo. banyak dan mungkin sangat banyak. karena tidak saia edit ulang.

udah, langsung aja! SELAMAT MEMBACA!

RnR ^^d

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

"Kami mencari tuan dan nyonya Lee. Apa anda mengenal mereka?"

Wanita itu terlihat gelisah mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yesung.

"Kami mendapat informasi bahwa mereka tinggal disini."

"M-ma-af. K-kalian salah tempat. Mereka tidak disini." Jawab wanita itu dan segera berbalik hendak meninggaklan mereka berdua.

Dengan sigap Yesung menahan lengan wanita itu.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Selidiknya.

"Beri tahu kami, dimana mereka. Kenapa kami bisa mendapatkan informasi bahwa mereka tinggal disini?"

"M-mereka.."

"Kumohon, ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang." Mohon Leeteuk.

**###**

Rumah itu tidak terlalu luas. Hanya ada beberapa ruangan dengan ukuran pas. Tak ada perabotan mahal disana. Terlihat satu set sofa kecil berada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

"J-jadi m-mereka tidak ada disini?"

"Maaf. Saya terpaksa berbohong dengan panti asuhan itu. Saya bukan ibu kandung dari Donghae. Dia anak dari kakak saya."

"Lalu dimana ayah Donghae sekarang?"

"Dia telah meninggal ketika Donghae berusia 5 bulan."

"Meninggal? Lalu?"

"S-saat itu keadaan kami sangat miskin. S-saya yang tidak mempunyai suami, ti-tidak bisa membiayai hidup Donghae yang saat itu memang sering sakit."

"Lalu?"

"S-saya bersamanya selama dua tahun, kemudian semuanya menjadi berantakan. Rumah saya disita, karena saya mempunyai banyak hutang. Dan saya terpaksa menitipkan Donghae ke sebuah panti asuhan. Sungguh, ma-maafkan saya tuan."

"Ibunya?"

"Terakhir kali saya mendengar berita tentang wanita itu sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Mereka berkata bahwa wanita itu berada di Chiang Mai."

"Chiang Mai? Dimana itu?"

"Satu kota di Thailand."

"Thailand?"

"Jadi kita harus pergi ke Thailand untuk bertemu dengan orang itu?"

"Ne. Maaf, saya tidak bisa membantu lebih jauh lagi."

"Gwenchana. Anda sudah banyak membantu kami."

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan Donghae sekarang?"

"D-Donghae-"

"Ye, Leeteuk-shi?

"Dia hilang."

"A-apa maksudmu Yesung-shi?"

"Dia menghilang dari kami. T-tapi tenanglah, kami berusaha untuk menemukannya secepat mungkin."

"Kami sungguh minta maaf karena kehilangan dia."

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang. "Tuhan, tolong lindungi dia."

**###**

"Tempat ini tidak begitu buruk untuk menjadi tempatku ketika aku kecil."

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "Lee Donghae? Kepala panti sudah berada di ruangannya. Silahkan masuk."

"Ne. Kamsahamnida."

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti wanita tadi.

'tok tok'

'klek'

"Kepala panti, dia ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Ne. Silahkan masuk."

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ragu-ragu untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

"Silahkan duduk."

"Ne. Kamsahamnida."

Saat ini Donghae sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang wanita berumur lebih dari setengah abad.

"Ada apa anda datang kemari?"

"Saya ingin mencari informasi tentang orang tua seorang anak yang dulu pernah dititipkan disini."

"Maaf, sebelumnya siapa anda?"

"Em, saya adalah anak itu. Lee Donghae."

Wanita itu menurunkan kacamatanya. "Kau? Kau pernah tinggal disini?"

"Ne. Saya Lee Donghae."

"Lee Donghae… Kau sudah tumbuh besar sekarang. Bisa aku memelukmu?" Wanita itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya sambil berdiri.

"Ne." Donghae segera berdiri dan memeluk wanita itu.

"Kau sudah sangat dewasa, anakku."

"Semua ini juga berkat anda." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Donghae dan wanita itu kembali duduk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?"

"Mencari eomma dan appa. Saya ingin tahu tentang eomma dan appa."

"Mengapa anakku? Apa keluargamu sekarang tidak cukup baik untukmu?"

"Aniyo. Mereka sungguh sangat baik. Tapi saya sangat merindukan orang tua saya."

"Kau menghilang dari mereka. Apa yang terjadi anakku?"

"Saya hanya- er- mohon maafkan saya." Kata Donghae sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya anakku."

"..."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ada seorang laki-laki yang datang kemari. Ia juga mencarimu. Ia berkata bahwa kau menghilang."

"..."

"Kembalilah anakku. Mereka sangat menyayangimu. Aku tahu itu."

"T-tapi saya sungguh sangat berhutang banyak kepada mereka."

"Kau akan menambah hutangmu jika kau menghilang dari mereka anakku."

"..."

"Baiklah, sampai dimana kita tadi? kau ingin bertemu orang tuamu?"

"Benar."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencari dokumenmu."

**###**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, tapi cahaya matahari sudah tidak tampak lagi. Semua berganti dengan awan kelabu yang menutupi langit di daerah itu. Namun jalanan tetap ramai karena mobil-mobil dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

'JTAARRR'

'zzzzrrrhhhh'

Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, hujan deras pun datang menyapa daerah itu.

"Hyung?"

"Mian, Sungie. Informasi yang aku dapatkan ternyata salah."

"Gwenchana hyung. Kau juga tak perlu marah-marah dengan orang yang memberimu informasi itu. Dia tidak sepenuhnya salah kan?"

"Ne. Aku akan minta maaf kepadanya nanti."

"Hyung, kau lapar?"

"Anni."

"Tapi kita tidak makan siang hari ini. Dan ini sudah lebih dari jam 4 sore. Ini akan berakibat buruk pada lambungmu hyung. Dan juga lambungku." Lirihnya.

"Kau makanlah. Aku tidak lapar."

"Baiklah."

"..."

"Hyung, aku mempunyai seorang teman disini."

".."

"Ya, walaupun kita baru saja berkenalan."

"..."

"Dia punya restoran di daerah sini. Jika aku tidak salah, restorannya di belokan depan."

"..."

Yesung menghela napasnya karena tak juga mendapatkan respon dari kakak sulungnya.

"Aku akan membawamu kesana hyung." Serunya yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya.

**###**

Donghae hanya diam. Ia menunggu. Dan sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tentang kedua hyungnya dan keluarganya, eomma dan appanya.

"Aku menemukannya." Wanita itu mengahampiri Donghae dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Kau dititipkan oleh ibumu. Tapi disini tidak tertulis apapun tentang ayahmu." Wanita itu tampak sibuk dengan sebuah berkas di tangannya. "Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi?"

"..."

"Baiklah Donghae-ah"

"Ne?"

"Disini tertulis rumah dari ibumu."

"Dimana daerah itu?"

"Masih di Miryang, tepatnya di kawasan Yeongnam. Kau bisa pergi kesana."

"Yeongnam?"

"Tapi kau jangan kesana sekarang."

"Wae?"

"Ini sudah sangat sore. Lebih baik kau pulang dan datang kesana lain waktu, nak. Lagipula sekarang sedang hujan deras."

"Baiklah."

"Kau jangan pulang dulu. Tunggulah hingga hujan reda. Kau bisa makan malam disini."

"Ne. Kamsahamnida. Tapi aku harus segera pulang. Aku berjanji akan pulang sebelum makan malam."

"Tapi nak, setidaknya tunggulah hingga hujan reda. Diluar sangat dingin."

Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

**###**

"Eoseo oseyo!"

Yesung dan Leeteuk memasuki tempat itu dengan senyum yang terkembang. Mereka memilih duduk di satu meja dekat jendela.

"Anda mau pesan apa?"

"Yesung melepaskan jacket yang sedari tadi dikenakannya. "Kau pesan apa hyung?"

"Terserah."

"Em.. apa kau punya bibimbab dan teh atau yang lainnya. Kami sangat lapar."

"Ah, ne. Kami punya menu spesial untuk orang-orang yang sangat lapar. Anda hanya tinggal menunggu sebentar."

"Ne. Ah! Bisa kau menyuruh Eunhyuk-shi untuk mengantarnya kesini?"

"Eunhyuk? Anda mengenalnya?"

"Benar. Saya mengenalnya."

"Err, baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Pelayan itu sedikit berlari menuju dapur.

Restoran itu sudah agak sepi. hanya terlihat tiga orang yang lain yang sedang asyik melahap hidangannya. Dua orang yang bisa dipastikan adalah sepasang keaksih dan seorang lagi adalah kakek dengan umur sekitar 60 tahun.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi antara Yesung dan Leeteuk hingga seseorang datang mengagetkan mereka.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan- errr, Yesung-shi?"

"Ah! Eunhyuk-shi. akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Eunhyuk meletakkan pesanan Yesung dan Leeteuk tadi di meja. "Ah, jangan memanggilku dengan –shi. aku merasa tidak enak pada anda."

"Kau juga jangan terlalu formal padaku, aku sudah mengatakan itu ketika kita bertemu. Panggil saja aku Yesung, em Yesung hyung. Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku."

"B-baiklah Yesung hyung." Katanya kikuk.

"Duduklah. Dan perkenalkan, ini hyungku. Leeteuk hyung. Dan, Leeteuk hyung, ini Eunhyuk. Temanku. Yang hampir aku ceritakan waktu itu." Sindirnya.

"Aku Leeteuk."

"Nama saya Eunhyuk." Eunhyuk mengambil salah satu kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Leeteuk.

"Kau tidak usah formal seperti itu. Aku sama seperti Yesung."

"Jinja? Anda juga seorang dokter? Wah!"

"Bukan. Aku bukan dokter. Maksudku, panggil saja aku Leeteuk hyung. Itu lebih baik menurutku."

"Ah. Ne. Leeteuk hyung."

"Lalu, dimana saudaramu?" Tanya Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia sedang pergi keluar. Dia bilang akan bertemu sepupunya."

"Jinja? Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat ingin melihatnya. Kau tidak menjemputnya? Diluar hujan dan sangat dingin. Kau bilang dia mengidap leukimia?"

"Ne. Tapi dia bilang akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam."

Leeteuk diam sambil menatap kosong hidangannya.

"Hyung, gwenchana?"

Ia tersenyum miris. "Ne? Ahaha!"

"Hyung?"

"Aku teringat Donghae."

"..."

"Dulu aku sangat cemas ketika mendengarnya belum tiba di rumah saat jam makan malam."

"Hyung, tenanglah." Yesung mengelus punggung Leeteuk. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Leeteuk saat ini.

"Sungie, apa dia sudah makan sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja hyung. Dia anak yang kuat."

Eunhyuk sedikit memeras tangannya. "Dia sangat beruntung, mempunyai dua hyung seperti kalian."

"Kenyataannya tidak." Sahut Leeteuk cepat. "Dia tidak menyukai kami. Kami hyung yang gagal. Tidak, tapi aku."

"Hyung..."

"Hahh... sudahlah."

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berdiri. "Ah, mian saya mengganggu makan kalian berdua. Saya akan pergi."

"Eunhyuk, kau disini saja. Makan bersama kami."

"Anni, saya ada banyak pekerjaan di belakang."

"Pekerjaan?" Yesung mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan hidangannya. "Pelangganmu tinggal kami berdua, dan mereka." Tunjuknya kepada tiga orang lain yang ada disana.

Eunhyuk menunduk pasrah. "Baiklah." Dia kembali menarik kursinya dan duduk disana.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku akan menunggu Yonghwa pulang. Aku ingin makan malam bersamanya."

"Kenapa kau tidak menelfonnya?"

"Benar juga." Ia mengambil handphonenya dan menekan beberapa tuts di handphonenya.

Tak lama terdengar seorang pria menjawab telfonnya.

"Yoboseo, Yongie. Kau dimana sekarang?... halte?... mau ku jemput?... ah, anni. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang... anniyo! Diam disana, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."

'klik'

Ia menutup handphonenya.

"Mian, saya-"

"Pergilah, jemput dia." Kata Leeteuk cepat.

Yesung menatap Leeteuk. "Hyung, bisa kita menunggunya hingga kembali kemari."

"Ne?" Eunhyuk kebingungan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yonghwa, saudaramu. Bolehkah? Kau juga kan hyung?"

"Ne."

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa menunggu kami disini. Jika ada sesuatu yang kalian butuhkan, kalian bisa memintanya kepada mereka." Eunhyuk menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang berada di sudut ruangan sambil meminum teh bersama. "Mereka temanku juga."

"Ne. Berhati-hatilah."

**###**

***DONGHAE POV***

Ish! Kenapa hujan ini tak juga reda? Menyebalkan sekali!

"Hahhh."

Aku menggosok-gosokkan telapak tanganku. Mencoba menghangatkan diri. Saat ini udara memang sangat dingin. Jika aku diam disini hingga pagi, mungkin aku akan menjadi Donghae beku esok hari. Ahaha! Ini sangat menyeramkan.

Kenapa Eunhyuk lama sekali? Aku bisa mati beku menunggunya disini.

"Padahal aku tadi tidak menyuruhnya menjemputku. Huufffttt!"

Aku semakin merapatkan mantelku.

"Hyung…"

Dulu ketika aku pulang dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini, Leeteuk hyung pasti akan marah. Itu membuatku takut, tapi akhirnya dia juga memelukku. Dan aku senang dengan itu.

Aku meniup telapak tanganku agak cepat.

"Ah! Kenapa aku jadi berpikir tentang mereka? Huh."

Jam 5.18. Ish! Lama sekali Eunhyuk. Jika dia datang hingga jam setengah enam nanti, aku akan memenggal kepalanya.

"Yongie!"

Aku menoleh. Itu dia Eunhyuk gila.

Aku segera berdiri dari bangku yang sedari tadi aku duduki.

"YA! Kenapa kau lama sekali?! Aku hampir mati beku karenamu!"

Eunhyuk sedikit berlari kearahku. "Mian. Hujan ini sedikit menghambatku."

"Ish!"

"Mian, kau jangan marah." Dia menarik tanganku. "Kajja! Disini sangat dingin. Kita harus segera pulang."

"YA! Apa kamu tidak bisa lebih pelan? Appo!"

"Kau bukan anak kecil kan?"

Dia sangat menyebalkan jika disaat seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirku. Sangat malas untuk menanggapinya.

Dia menghentikan sebuah taksi dan segera mendorongku masuk ke dalamnya, setelahnya dia menyusul di belakangku. Hei, disini lebih hangat. Nyaman.

"Gwenchana?" Tanyanya.

"Wae?" Aku menyerngitkan keningku heran. Adakah yang salah denganku?

"Kau sangat pucat. Kau sudah meminum obatmu hari ini?"

Ya Tuhan! Obatku! Meminumnya? Bahkan aku lupa tidak membawanya.

Aku hanya diam menunduk. Apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang? Dia pasti akan marah besar.

'TESS'

Ya Tuhan.

"Pida? Yongie, kau mimisan!." Teriaknya panik.

Aku mengusap darah yang mengalir dan menetes dari hidungku itu dengan kasar.

"YA! Jangan seperti itu" Ia menghentikan tanganku yang hendak menyentuh hidungku lagi. Ia menahannya.

Ia memegang sebuah sapu tangan dan mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungku. Hey! Darimana dia mendapatkan sapu tangan itu?

"Jangan bilang kamu tidak meminum obat hari ini?"

Ish, bagaimana ini? Hah! Donghae! Ini memang salahmu.

"Yongie, jawab pertanyaanku dan jangan berbohong! Apa kamu tidak meminum obatmu hari ini?"

"Ah! Ya, benar! Aku memang tidak meminum obat hari ini. Kenapa kau bisa tahu Hyuk, kau semakin pintar saja ya! Ahahaha!" Tawaku keras.

'PLAKK'

"YA! Kenapa kau malah memukul kepalaku? Aku berkata jujur."

"YA! Kau sudah tahu tentang kondisimu saat ini, tetapi kenapa kau sangat ceroboh?! Aku sudah menyuruhmu minum obat pagi tadi!"

"M-mian."

"Kenapa tidak meminum obatmu?"

"Lupa." Jawabku polos.

"Huh!"

Ia menyeka darah di hidungku lebih cepat.

"Yongie, ini tak kunjung berhenti."

Aku menutup mataku. Memejamkannya erat. Rasa pening itu datang lagi. Pusing. Dan sakit. Sangat sakit. Ini membuatku sedikit mual.

"Hyuk.. a-aku pusing.."

"Yongie, gwenchana? Kau masih bisa mendengarku?" Tanyanya.

Aku masih dapat merasakan tengannya berada di kedua bahuku. Merangkulku.

"Sandarkan kepalamu." Ia menarik tubuhku ke arahnya. Bahu kanannya telah siap untuk menjadi sandaranku.

Nyaman. Ini hangat. Aku suka.

"Hyuk..."

"..."

"A-aku kedi-nginan..."

"Diamlah.."

"Kau h-hangat..."

"Aku bilang, diamlah. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan."

"K-kau pikir ak-ku selem-mah itu?"

"Kau sangat keras kepala!"

"Hyuk..."

"..."

"Aku lelah.."

"Tidurlah."

"..."

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah."

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Saat ini Eunhyuk dan Donghae telah sampai di rumah. Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuh ringkih Donghae ke tempat tidurnya. Ia menyelimuti tubuh kurus itu dan mengambil sebuah termometer. Memasukkannya ke mulut Donghae.

"Yongie, sadarlah." Katanya sambil sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae.

Ia melepas termometer yang sejak tadi berada di dalam mulut Donghae.

"42 derajat! Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ini?"

'ddrrrtttt dddrrrttt dddrrrrrttt'

"Yoboseo?"

"Hyuk, kau dimana? Kenapa lama sekali. Kasihan Leeteuk-shi dan Yesung-shi yang menunggumu disini."

"Sungmin-a, mian aku melupakan mereka."

"YA! Bagaimana kau ini?!"

"Yonghwa sakit lagi. Tubuhnya demam tinggi. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Hey, apa kau lupa? Yesung-shi seorang dokter. Mungkin dia bisa membantumu."

"Aa! Jangan dia. Aku tidak mau merepotkannya."

"Bukankah dia temanmu?"

"Aku akan mencari dokter lain. Lagipula Yonghwa sudah tidur."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka? Mereka sudah menunggu kalian sejak tadi. kasihan mereka."

"Tolong suruh mereka untuk pulang saja. Aku sungguh minta maaf untuk ini."

"YA! Kau-"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU!"

'klik'

Ia menutup panggilannya secara sepihak. Ia tahu bahwa hal ini sangat tidak sopan, tapi Donghae lebih membutuhkannya saat ini.

"Aku akan mengambil air hangat untuk mengompresmu. Tunggu sebentar Yongie." Katanya dan segera berlalu ke dapur.

Tidak sampai lima menit, ia kembali dengan air hangat dan handuk kecil ditangannya. Ia memasukkan handuk itu ke dalam air hangat dan memerasnya perlahan. Meletakkannya di kening Donghae perlahan. Donghae tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Yongie, sadarlah..."

Setelah beberapa menit, ia mengambil handuk itu. Memasukkannya lagi ke air hangat, memerasnya, dan meletakkannya lagi di kening Donghae. Menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kau tidak sendiri, aku disini, bersamamu. Sadarlah..."

"..."

**###**

"Yesung-shi." Panggil Sungmin.

"Ye?"

"Em, Eunhyuk tidak kembali. Dia langsung pulang ke rumahnya setelah menjemput Yonghwa tadi."

"Wae. Bukankah dia berkata bahwa dia akan mengajak Yonghwa kemari."

"Katanya Yonghwa sakit."

"Sakit?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Ye."

"Beritahu kami dimana rumahnya. Kami akan kesana."

"Andwae!"

"Wae? Aku dokter. Aku bisa membantunya."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka. "Andwae, saat ini Yonghwa sedang tidur. Jika kalian kesana, kalian hanya akan mengganggunya."

"Hey, ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Mungkin dia membutuhkan Yesung."

"Anni. M-mungkin kalian bisa kemari lain waktu."

"Benar, mungkin lain waktu. Eunhyuk bilang dia sudah memanggil dokter."

"Ish, ya sudahlah. Kita akan pulang sekarang."

"Ne, itu lebih baik."

Yesung dan Leeteuk segera mengemasi barang-barangnya. Mereka membayar menu makan mereka dan segera bergegas dari restoran itu.

"Kamsahamnida, untuk hidangannya." Kata Leeteuk.

"Ne, chonmaneyo." Kata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk.

Leeteuk dan Yesung segera masuk kedalam mobil mereka.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu!" Teriak Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tak menunggu lama, mobil Leeteuk tersebut telah menghilang di tikungan jalan.

"Hah! Hampir saja."

"Untunglah mereka langsung pulang Kyu."

"Ye. Aku juga tidak mau dapat hukuman yang sama seperti waktu itu hanya karena membantah Eunhyuk."

"Yang kau didiamkannya selama sehari penuh itu?"

"Ya! Jangan kau mengingatkannya!"

"Ne. Aku juga tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi. Kita sama Kyu-ah."

"Ne. Sekarang, ayo kita masuk hyung." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin.

Kyu menuju meja yang tadi digunakan Yesung dan Leeteuk makan. Membereskannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera tutup."

Sungmin membantunya. "Ye, kau benar. Mereka juga sepertinya sudah akan mengakhiri acara makan mereka." Tunjuknya kepada dua meja yang masih terisi dengan pelanggan mereka.

**###**

***DONGHAE POV***

Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan.

Ah! Cahaya matahari menggangguku. Apakah ini sudah pagi? Kenapa Hyuk tidak membangunkanku?

Aku mencoba duduk dari tempat tidurku.

Dimana handphoneku? Ah itu! Di meja.

'srrt'

"Apa ini?"

Aku mengambil secarik kertas yang tertindih handphoneku di atas meja.

_Yongie, hari ini aku berangkat lebih pagi ke restoran.  
Kau tidak perlu kesana hari ini.  
Kau istirahat saja dirumah.  
Aku sudah menyiapkan makan untukmu di dapur.  
Jika kau ingin makan, kau tinggal memanaskannya saja.  
Mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat hari ini.  
Jangan lupa meminum obatmu.  
*Hyuk_

"Ish! Hyuk! Jadi aku dirumah sendiri hari ini? Menyebalkan sekali!"

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ya, aku sangat lapar. Apa kalian lupa? Aku tidak makan malam.

"Mwo?! Dia membuatkan aku sepanci penuh bubur?! YA! Dia pikir aku ini seorang bayi?!"

Aku menutup panci itu dengan kasar.

Apa lebih baik jika aku makan diluar?

Tapi Hyuk pasti akan marah jika tahu buburnya tidak ku sentuh sama sekali.

Tapi aku tidak suka bubur.

"Ish! Sudahlah. Aku akan memakannya."

Aku segera mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan menuangkan beberapa sendok bubur menjijikkan itu. Aku membawanya menuju meja makan dan mulai mencicipinya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk. Ini lebih enak dari bubur buatan Leeteuk hyung. Ahaha!"

Tak berapa lama, mangkuk itu telah habis tak bersisa. Dan aku merasa kenyang.

Setelahnya aku membawa mangkuk itu ke wastafel dan mecucinya.

Aku melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding putih rumah Eunhyuk.

"Baru jam 9 pagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menunggunya pulang? Membersihkan rumah? Apa yang harus aku bersihkan. Bahkan rumah ini pun sudah terlihat mengkilat."

Dia tadi mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat. Dan...

"Ya! Benar! Aku harus kembali ke Miryang hari ini." Senyum merekah dibibirku.

Aku segera pergi ke kamar dan bersiap. Ups! Dan tentu saja aku tidak lupa untuk meminum obatku.

Aku memasukkan semua benda yang mungkin aku butuhkan ke dalam tas ranselku.

"Kurasa ini semua sudah cukup." Seruku.

Aku langsung menggendong ranselku dan bersiap pergi.

**###**

***YESUNG POV***

'ddrrrttt ddrrrttt ddrrrttt'

_'Teukie hyung calling'_

'klik'

"Yoboseo, ne hyung?"

'Kau ada waktu siang ini?'

"Wae?"

'Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang diluar. Eottokhae?'

"Ah, hyung. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

'Wae. Kau sangat sibuk?'

"Seseorang kecelakaan dan dia harus dioperasi siang ini juga. Aku diminta untuk membantu operasi ini."

'Tadi pagi kau bilang tidak ada operasi.'

"Mian hyung, ini memang sangat mendadak."

'Ne, ya sudahlah. Aku akan makan siang di kantor saja bersama karyawan yang lain.'

"Mian, hyung."

'Gwenchana. Semoga operasimu kali ini berjalan lancar. Ne?'

"Ne. Gomawo hyung."

'Selamat bertugas.'

"Ne. Anyeong."

'klik'

Seorang suster membuka pintu ruanganku. "Yesung uisa, anda telah ditunggu di ruang operasi sekarang."

"Ah, ne. saya akan segera kesana."

Aku segera membereskan semua map yang ada di mejaku. Setelahnya aku mengikuti kemana suster tadi berjalan.

"Silahkan Yesung uisa." Mereka mempersilahkan aku untuk memasuki ruang operasi itu.

"Ini data tentang pasien."

"Ne, aku akan membacanya." Aku mengambil data itu dan membacanya sekilas.

Benar dia mengalami kecelakaan. Namanya, Kim… Ryeowook?

"Yesung uisa, bisa kita mulai sekarang operasi ini?" Tanya seorang dokter kepadaku.

"Ah, ye." Aku memberikan data tentang pasien tadi ke seorang suster dan berkonsentrasi pada operasiku kali ini.

Semua orang yang terlibat dalam operasi kali ini sangat berkonsentrasi dan bekerja sangat keras. Terlihat wajah lelah dari mereka semua. Tetapi operasi ini memang belum selesai. Pasien kali ini memang mempunyai luka yang sangat parah. Kepalanya mengalami benturan sangat keras. Dan juga kakinya.

"Aku menduga bahwa dia akan mengalami kelumpuhan." Kataku.

"Kau benar uisa."

"Tetapi kelumpuhan ini hanya bersifat sementara. Tidak permanen."

"Selama dia berusaha."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, kami menyelesaikan operasi ini.

"Yesung-shi."

"Ne?"

"Kami menawarkan padamu, bagaimana jika kau menjadi dokter pendamping dari Kim Ryeowook?"

"Dokter pendamping?"

"Ye."

"Ah, ne. Baiklah."

**###**

***DONGHAE POV***

Aku memeras celanaku erat. Tubuhku lemas seketika.

"Ja-jadi kau b-bukan eommak-ku? D-dan ap-ppaku telah mening-gal?"

"Mianhae Hae-ah." Dia mendekat kearahku. Mendekapku. "Mianhae, aku tidak bisa mempertemukanmu dengan eommamu. Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae…"

Aku pelepaskan dekapannya dengan kasar.

"Beritahu aku dimana appaku dimakamkan."

"Ne?"

"DIMANA MAKAM APPAKU!"

"Ne, kajja. Kau ikutlah dengan ajhuma. Ajhuma akan tunjukkan makam appamu."

Dia berjalan mendahuluiku dan aku mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Aku masih tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Ternyata dulu aku hidup dengan seorang pembohong besar. Dia hanya ajhummaku? Dimana eommaku sekarang? Thailand? Dan appaku? Dia telah meninggal. Apa maksud ini semua.

Semua ini membuatku bingung. Sangat bingung. Bahkan orang yang mengaku ajhummaku ini tidak memberitahuku mengapa eommaku membuang appa dan aku ketika aku telah lahir ke dunia. Ini semua terjadi begitu cepat untukku.

Dia membawaku ke sebuah bukit kecil. Di ujung bukit itu ada sebuah nisan kecil. Sedikit tak terawat karena banyak rumput disekitar nisan tersebut.

"Ini makam appamu, Donghae…"

Aku terduduk di depan batu nisan itu. "Ap-ppa…"

'tess'

"Appa! App-pa!"

Aku hanya bisa memeluk nisan dingin itu dengan erat. Dan menangis.

Ajhumma itu menyentuh bahuku. "Hae.."

"Pergi!"

"Ajhumma akan-"

"Ku katakana sekali lagi, PERGI DARI TEMPAT INI!"

"N-ne, aj-jhumma akan pergi."

Kini, suaranya tak terdengar lagi di belakangku. Dia telah pergi.

Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menangis? Marah? Bahkan itu semua pun tidak akan bisa merubah keadaan.

"Appa, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"…"

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu appa."

"…"

"Dan juga eomma."

"…"

"Appa… Tolong bantu ak-ku."

"…"

"B-bantu aku untuk bertemu dengan eomma…"

"…"

"Kumohon appa.."

Aku memeluk nisan itu erat. Memejamkan mataku.

Ini semua terlalu sulit.

"Appa.. kau nyaman.."

"…"

"Aku ingin memelukmu appa.."

"…"

"Tidur bersamamu.. sebentar saja.."

"…"

"Aku lelah.."

**###**

***YESUNG POV***

'klek'

"Kau sudah sadar, Kim Ryeowook?"

Aku memasuki ruang rawatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa lebih baik?" Tanyaku sambil mengecek keadaannya. Infuse, tekanan darah dan juga detak jantungnya.

"…"

Aku tetap melanjutkan pemeriksaanku. "Mengapa hanya diam?"

"…"

Aku membuka selimut yang menutupi kakinya. "Aku akan memeriksa kakimu. Katakan jika ini terasa sakit. Ne?"

Aku memukul lututnya perlahan.

"Sakitkah?"

"…"

Aku mencoba melakukannya sekali lagi. Hingga keempat kalinya, aku pun tak juga mendapatkan respon darinya.

Apa dia juga difonis bisu karena kecelakaan itu. Atau memang dia sudah bisu sejak sebelumnya?

"Kau sudah makan?"

"…"

"Sepertinya belum. Makananmu belum tersentuh sedikitpun."

"…"

"Makanlah. Atau perlu aku yang menyuapimu?" Tanyaku sambil duduk kursi dekat ranjangnya.

"…"

Aku mengambil mangkuk itu dan hendak menyuapinya.

"Pergi!"

"Ah! Kau bisa bicara? Aku pikir kau bisu sejak lahir."

"Pergi!"

"Kau tak mau makan?"

"…"

Aku kembali meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu." Aku menghela napasku. "Aku adalah uisa pendampingmu."

"…"

"Kau tahu? Kau pasien yang langka."

"…"

"Semua pasien disini pasti akan menjadi sangat histeris setelah sadar dan mengetahui bahwa keadaannya tak seperti dulu lagi."

"…"

"Berbeda denganmu, kau tidak seperti itu."

"…"

"Apalagi jika hal itu memang sangat penting untuk mereka."

"…"

"Seperti kakimu."

"Keluar!"

"Kau seorang atlit renang kan?"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!"

"Mian, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, kau bisa saja sembuh, asalkan kau punya semangat untuk sembuh."

"…"

"Ne, aku akan keluar dari kamarmu. Kau beristirahatlah dan jangan lupa untuk makan. Ne?"

"…"

"Ah, sepertinya kau sudah muak melihatku. Datanglah ke ruanganku jika kau ada perlu. Aku juga akan sering-sering mengunjungimu disini." Aku berdiri hendak melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamarnya. "Anyeong."

"…"

Aku sudah memegang knop pintu hendak membukanya. "Banyak atlit renang hebat yang bahkan mereka tak mempunyai kaki sekalipun."

"…"

'klek'

"Pikirkan itu baik-baik."

**###**

***DONGHAE POV***

'ssrt'

Sepertinya ini sudah sore.

Aku menguap, mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Pening.

Aku mencoba mendudukkan tubuhku.

Eh? Apa ini? Jacket? Siapa yang menyelimutiku? Ini masih di… makam appa.

"Hae..?"

S-suara itu…

'GREPP'

"Hyung?" Dia memelukku. "T-Teukk-kie h-hyung? K-kau?"

**TBC**

**###**

_okay, sekian dulu chap yyang ini_. masih kurang panjangkah? 0,0

banyak yang bilang, dan tanya tentunya, katanya pernah baca di blog. itu memang blog saya. tapi udah lupa passwordnya. maklum lahh, saia udah tua. kkk!

dulunya sih emang mau pake nama Jung Yonghwa buat Donghae, tapi karena suatu hal, saya menggagalkannya. *secret!

okay, sekian. RnR pleasee!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Just For One Time (ch 5)**

**Author: Fasma**

**Cast: Donghae, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook**

**Genre: Family, Brothership, Sad**

_pertama, saia akan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih bagi readers yang telah bersedia membaca FF gila saia ini. terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk review. maaf, tidak bisa membalas satu per satu. tetapi saia sangat senang dengan kalian semua ^^  
ini chap lanjutannya. maaf jika mengecewakan._

_SELAMAT MEMBACA! RnR_

***Sebelumnya***

**###**

***DONGHAE POV***

'ssrt'

Sepertinya ini sudah sore.

Aku menguap, mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Pening.

Aku mencoba mendudukkan tubuhku.

Eh? Apa ini? Jacket? Siapa yang menyelimutiku? Ini masih di… makam appa.

"Hae..?"

S-suara itu…

'GREPP'

"Hyung?" Dia memelukku. "T-Teukk-kie h-hyung? K-kau?"

***NEXT CHAP***

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Leeteuk mengehetikan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah rumah kecil di kawasan Yongnam, rumah yang kemarin dikunjunginya bersama Yesung. Ia sedikit berlari memasuki area rumah itu. Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya telah menunggunya di depan rumah. Wanita itu mendekat kearah Leeteuk.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Mari, ikutlah denganku Leeteuk-shi." Ajak wanita itu.

Mereka segera menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh wanita itu menggunakan mobil Leeteuk.

"Ini tempatnya." Seru wanita itu.

Leeteuk segera memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya. Ia mengamati sekitar tempat itu. Sepi. Tak ada apapun disana. Hanya terlihat sebuah bukit kecil. Leeteuk dan wanita itu keluar dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

"Disana tempatnya. Di bukit itu. Bukit itu adalah makam appa dari Donghae. Dia ada disana Leeteuk-shi."

Mendengar penuturan itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Leeteuk segera berlari. Berlari ke ujung bukit.

"Hae.."

Disana. Ya, disana dia melihat dongsaengnya. Dongsaeng yang selama ini dicarinya. Dia disana.

Dia mendekat perlahan. Takut bahwa hal ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Dia berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Donghae. Ini benar-benar dongsaengnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Menyentuh surai lembut milik Donghae dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Saeng. Kau baik-baik saja." Katanya sambil mengecup puncak kepala Donghae lembut.

Angin berhembus sedikit kencang di bukit itu. Membuat surai kedua laki-laki itu bergoyang.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Bisik Leeteuk. Ia segera melepaskan jacket putih yang ia kenakan untuk menyelimuti dongsaengnya itu.

Ia terus terdiam disana. Menatap dongsaengnya yang tertidur dengan wajah yang sangat tenang.

"Leeteuk-shi."

Leeteuk menoleh. "Ne."

"Saya ada sedikit urusan. Bisa saya-"

"Ah, ne. Silahkan." Potongnya. "Dan, kamsahamnida ajhumma." Ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil wanita itu dengan 'ajhumma' tanpa ada rasa marah ataupun yang lainnya.

"Ne. Ini sebagai permintaan maafku kepada kalian semua."

"Ne."

"Tolong jaga dia, Leeteuk-shi."

"Ne, ajhumma."

"Baiklah, anyeong." Wanita itu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Anyeong." Lirihnya. Senyum merekah dibibirnya.

Leeteuk kembali berbalik menatap dongsaengnya yang masih sibuk dengan alam mimpinya. Dia hanya mampu menatapnya dalam, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengganggu tidur nyenyak dongsaengnya itu. Tersenyum miris ketika sadar dongsaengnya kini semakin kurus. Rambut yang dulu tebal, kini sangat tipis. Wajah pucat itu tetap terlihat dalam tidurnya. Ia terus menatap dongsaengnya itu tanpa berminat meninggalkannya walau hanya sekejap.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia melihat kepala dongsaengnya itu sedikit bergerak. Matanya mengerjap indah. Lalu ia menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Hae.." Panggilnya pelan.

'GREPP'

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera memeluk dongsaeng terkecilnya itu dengan erat. Mewakili rasa rindu, takut, cemas, khawatir, dan senang yang sedang dia rasakan.

"Hyung?" Ddongsaengnya itu merasa sedikit bingung bercampur kaget. "T-Teukk-kie h-hyung? K-kau?" Suaranya tercekat.

Setelah merasa cukup, Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Donghae dalam.

"Ya Tuhan, akhirnya.." Senyum semakin merekah dibibir Leeteuk. "Kau disini saeng, kau kembali." Katanya dengan sedikit terisak. "Kita bersama lagi."

Namun senyumnya itu terhenti ketika ia tak juga mendapatkan respon dari Donghae.

"Wae?" Tanyanya.

Donghae menunduk. Ia memeras tangannya erat. "Hyung, ak..aku-"

"Wae? Kau tidak merindukan hyung, eoh?"

"A-aku- m-mianhae hyung.." Bisiknya.

"Anni. Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah disini, saeng. Hyung mengerti."

**###**

"Kau benar, belum ingin kembali Hae?"

"Belum hyung. Apa yang harus aku katakan nanti kepada Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya jika tahu bahwa aku bukanlah seperti apa yang mereka kenal selama ini."

"Kau berbohong. Wae?"

"Aku- hyung, aku tidak mau mereka semua tahu jika aku dari keluargamu hyung. Maksudku- kau tahu kan hyung- aku-"

"Ne, aku mengerti."

"Mianhae hyung."

"Gwenchana. Lalu, kapan kau akan mengatakan semua ini kepada mereka? Kau tahu, semakin lama kau berbohong, semuanya akan semakin sulit. Lebih baik kau mengatakannya dari sekarang. Dan kau bisa kembali ke rumah."

"Mianhae hyung, aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu sekarang."

"Hahh, baiklah jika kau tetap begitu. Tapi tolong pikirkan hal ini lagi saeng, kau tahu kan kau itu sakit. Dan-"

"Aku tahu hal itu hyung. Aku sakit. Disini daerah pinggiran. Aku tahu disini memang tidak ada rumah sakit yang besar dan dokter yang sehebat Yesung hyung ataaupun yang lainnya." Katanya. Ia menunduk. "Tapi aku menyukainya hyung. Aku suka ini. Mereka semua sangat baik padaku."

"Apa hyung dan Sungie tidak cukup baik untukmu, saeng?"

"Hyung, kumohon mengertilah…"

"Ne, jika itu keputusanmu saeng. Asalkan kau merasa senang dengan ini. Tapi ingat, kau harus menjaga kondisimu. Ne?"

"Ne."

"Jika kau merasakan sesuatu yang terjadi dengan tubuhmu, kau langsung hubungi hyung, atau Sungie. Ne?"

"Ne, hyung..." Serunya malas.

"..."

"Hyung?"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana dengan Yesung hyung?"

"Sungie, dia sangat sibuk sekarang. Aku sangat ingin segera memberitahunya tentangmu."

"…"

"Tapi mungkin, nanti saja. Ini akan menjadi sebuah kejutan yang besar." Serunya senang.

"…"

Leeteuk mengacak rambut Donghae lembut. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah makan."

"Kapan kau makan? Pagi tadi?" Ledek Leeteuk.

Donghae mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, tetap saja."

"Ya! Hyung! Aku tadi tertidur, dan aku belum sempat makan siang hari ini." Dia merasa sebal.

"Baiklah jika kau belum makan, hyung akan mengajakmu makan siang. Kau ingin makan dimana? Hyung akan mengantarmu."

"Emmm, Eropa!" Serunya mantap.

Leeteuk membulatkan matanya. "MWO?! Eropa?! Hanya makan siang dan kau ingin kita ke Eropa?"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tadi hyung bilang akan mengantarku kemana saja, mengapa menolak?"

"Ya! Hyung hanya berkata akan mengantarkanmu kemana saja untuk makan siang kali ini, tapi hyung juga tidak mempunyai pintu kemana saja yang bisa kau gunakan untuk pergi ke Eropa saat ini juga Hae.."

"Ah, hyung.. kau jangan marah, ne? Aku hanya bercanda hyung.." Serunya.

"Lalu kau ingin makan dimana?"

"Tidak usah hyung, aku akan makan di restoran Eunhyuk saja. Aku selalu mendapatkan jatah gratis disana." Candanya.

"Hyung juga akan kesana, hyung juga belum makan siang."

"Hyung mengikutiku?"

"Anni, aku hanya lapar. Dan ingin makan. Kau tahu kan, perjalanan Seoul-Miryang itu tidak cukup hanya dengan lima belas menit dan juga menungguimu tidur. Salahkah?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melakukan itu."

"Ne, itu keputusan hyung. Tapi tetap saja, hyung belum makan. Lapar."

"Dan kau ingin makan disana?"

"Ne. Wae?"

"Hyung, kuharap kau mengerti tentang hal yang kuceritakan tadi."

"Ne, Yongwa-shi..." Ledeknya.

"Ya! Hyung!" Donghae hendak memukul Leeteuk, tapi Leeteuk menghindar.

"Ya! Aku sedang menyetir! Kau ingin kita mati muda? Aku bahkan belum menikah!" Teriaknya sambil kembali fokus dengan kemudinya.

Donghae kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ish!"

'TESS'

Dengan sigap, Donghae segera menutup hidungnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbau anyir menetes dari salah satu lubang itu.

"Jadi, kau mengijinkanku makan disana, kan?" Tanya Leeteuk yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya.

Donghae hanya menggumam kecil mengiyakan keputusan dari sang hyung. Ia masih terus berkonsentrasi dengan hidungnya.

Leeteuk sedikit memperlambat mobilnya. "Kita sampai."

Leeteuk memang memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari restoran Eunhyuk. Dia tidak mau orang lain tahu jika mereka datang bersama, bahkan saling mengenal. Apalagi jika Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang mengetahuinya.

"Turunlah Hae." Perintah Leeteuk. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati dongsaengnya yang kini tengah mengaduk-aduk ranselnya seperti mencari sesuatu. Tapi yang membuat dirinya terkejut, ia melihat cairan pekat yang ada disekitar hidung, bibir, dan punggung tangan dongsaengnya.

Tahu apa yang sedang dicari oleh dongsaengnya, ia mengambil sebuah kotak tissue dan mengambil beberapa helai. Ia mendongakkan kepala Donghae agar menatapnya dan mengusap cairan pekat itu perlahan.

"Turuti perkataanku, kau harus pulang."

"Ah, hyung..."

"Kau sakit, Hae."

"Aku tidak sakit, hyung."

"Hae, jangan membantah!"

Donghae merebut tissue yang ada di tangan Leeteuk dengan cepat. "Berhentilah meremehkanku hyung.."

Kata-kata itu cukup membuat Leeteuk terdiam. Apakah dongsaengnya itu tersinggung dengan perkataannya? Tapi, itu semua karena ia mengkhawatirkan dongsaengnya itu. Sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Mereka terdiam. Donghae masih bergelut dengan hidungnya, sedangkan Leeteuk, ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia hanya menatap dongsaengnya itu sedih. Tak mampu melakukan apapun ketika mendapat tatapan tak suka dari dongsaengnya itu ketika menyentuhnya.

"Kau duluan hyung." Katanya ketika ia telah selesai dengan hidungnya.

"Anni, kau yang duluan. Aku tahu kau lebih lapar daripada aku."

"Ah! Hyung, ne." Donghae membuka pintu mobil Leeteuk dan keluar. Ia berjalan ke arah restoran Eunhyuk.

"Eoseo esoyo, eh, Yongie, kau kesini? Kata Hyuk, kau sakit."

"Anniyo, Sungmin hyung. Nan gwenchana. Dimana Hyuk sekarang?"

"Dia didapur. Kami sangat sibuk hari ini. Kau kesana saja."

"Ne." Donghae berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

Disana sangat banyak pengunjung yang sangat lapar, menurut Donghae. Karena tak sedikit pengunjung yang berteriak karena makanan yang mereka pesan tak juga datang.

"Hyuk!" Teriaknya.

"Ah, Yongie, mengapa tidak istirahat saja di rumah. Kau masih sakit."

"Aku sudah sehat. Bisakah aku membantu?"

"Tentu saja, kau bisa membawa ini ke meja nomor 6?" Eunhyuk menyerahkan salah satu menu pesanan pelanggannya.

"Ne, akan kukerjakan." Jawab Donghae.

Donghae berjalan menuju meja nomor 6. Ia tersenyum dan meletakkan menu pesanan itu dimeja. "Silahkan menu kalian." Serunya.

"Kamsahamnida." Sahut pelanggan itu.

Donghae berbalik hendak kembali menuju dapur ketika ia melihat Leeteuk memasuki restoran dengan disambut oleh Sungmin. Senyum tetap mengembang di bibir Leeteuk.

"Yongie." Panggil Sungmin.

Donghae mendekat. "Ne?"

"Ini Leeteuk-shi. Leeteuk-shi perkenalkan, ini Yonghwa. Dia yang kami ceritakan kemarin."

"Ceritakan? Kau menceritakan tentangku padanya, Sungmin hyung? Apa saja yang kau ceritakan padanya hyung?!"

Sungmin sedikit kesal. "Ya! Yongie! Kau jangan berteriak seperti itu. Sopanlah sedikit padanya. Dia lebih tua daripadamu Yongie."

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan. "Sudahlah Sungmin-a. Ne, Yonghwa perkenalkan, aku Leeteuk. Panggil aku Leeteuk hyung, ne?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Donghae membalas uluran tangan Leeteuk. "Ne, Leeteuk hyung. Salam kenal." Katanya sambil sedikit memeras tangan Leeteuk ketika bersalaman.

Sungmin melihat sekeliling sang semakin ramai. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali bekerja. Yongie, tolong kau layani Leeteuk hyung, ne? Ada meja kosong di sebelah sana." Tunjuknya.

"Ne." Donghae mengangguk ragu.

Sungmin segera melayani para pelanggan yang kelaparan disana. Ia merasa sedikit kerepotan dengan ini.

"Duduklah hyung." Donghae mengajak Leeteuk ke meja yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Sungmin.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Restoran ini sangat ramai. Teman-temanmu kerepotan dan kau hanya melayaniku saja?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu datang kemari? Kami sedang sangat sibuk saat ini hyung."

Bukannya duduk, tapi Leeteuk malah pergi melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur restoran itu.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau mau kemana?"

Leeteuk seperti tak menghiraukan panggilan Donghae. Dia terus berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya ketika ia telah bertemu dengan sang pemilik restoran, Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk merasa sangat kaget ketika tahu bahwa Leeteuk ada di sana.

"Hyung, kau kenapa bisa disini?" Tanyanya.

Leeteuk mengambil alih nampan yang ada di kedua tangan Eunhyuk. "Aku akan membantu kalian. Kulihat semua pelangganmu sangat ganas." Candanya.

"Tapi, hyung-kau seharusnya tidak disini. Biarkan kami saja yang mengurusnya."

"Gwenchana. Aku senang membantu." Leeteuk berbalik menuju meja yang memesan makanan itu. Ia sedikit menyenggol bahu Donghae ketika berjalan melewatinya.

Donghae menggerutu sebal.

**###**

***YESUNG POV***

Hahh, hari ini sangat melelahkan.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di kursi ruanganku. Kepalaku sedikit pening.

'ddrrrttt ddrrrttt ddrrrttt'

Ish! Siapa di jam seperti ini yang berani menggangguku?!

"Yoboseo?"

'Yoboseo, Yesung-shi. Kami telah menemukannya.'

Ah! Ternyata ini orang suruhanku.

"Menemukannya? Jinjja? Eomma dari Donghae?"

'Ne, tuan. Dia ada di Chiang Mai.'

"Bawa dia ke Korea sekarang."

'Tidak bisa tuan. Dia menolaknya. '

"Kau tidak mengatakan jika ini semua tentang Donghae?"

'Mian tuan, kami sudah mengatakan semua itu, tetapi seolah dia menghindar dari kami. Apalagi mendengar nama tentang Donghae.'

Hahh, ternyata benar apa yang diceritakan oleh ajhumma itu. Eomma Donghae bahkan tidak mengharapkan kehadiran Donghae.

"Baik, kalau begitu, kirimkan aku alamatnya. Aku yang akan mendatanginya dan berbicara padanya.

'Ne, tuan.'

"Awasi dia."

'Ne.'

Aku memutuskan telepon itu. Tak lama kemudian aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat yang berisikan alamat rumah dari eomma Donghae. Aku membacanya sekilas. Alamat ini memang sangat asing bagiku. Tapi aku harus pergi ke tempat ini.

Leeteuk hyung. Ne! dia harus tahu tentang hal ini.

Aku membuka kontak di HPku. Mencari nama Leeteuk hyung.

'Yoboseo?'

"Yoboseo, hyung, aku ada kabar gembira untuk kita."

'Sungie, aku juga mempunyai kabar gembira.'

"Hyung, kau dimana? Kenapa berisik sekali?"

'Hyung sedang di restoran Eunhyuk, yang kau kenalkan pada hyung kemarin.'

"Eh? Hyung disana? Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Hyung, kau bisa pulang sekarang?"

'Ah! Tidak bisa, aku sangat sibuk sekarang."

"Wae?"

'Aku sedang bekerja disini. Sungie, dia disini.'

"Dia? Dia siapa hyung? Suaramu terlalu pelan hyung."

'Ah! Sudahlah Sungie, datang kemari jika kau ingin tahu apa yang kumaksudkan. Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Anyeong.'

'tuutt tuutt'

Ish! Hyung! Menyebalkan sekali! Aku harus kesana? Ah! Aku lelah. Huh! Lebih baik nanti saja aku katakan padanya tentang ini.

**###**

***DONGHAE POV***

"Hahh.. Akhirnya selesai juga.." Seru Kyuhyun.

Hari ini memang melelahkan. Pelanggan sangat banyak yang datang. Ini memang menguras tenaga.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa. Aku juga merasa lelah. Dan sedikit lemas. Kepalaku memang pusing sejak tadi. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini aku sering merasakan nyeri di beberapa bagian tulangku. Rasanya sakit.

"Semuanya, kajja kita makan." Teriak Sungmin hyung. Dia dan Eunhyuk meletakkan beberapa menu makanan di salah satu meja.

Kami semua mendekat di meja itu dan duduk disana. Meja ini memang lumayan besar untuk menampung kami semua.

Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Eunhyuk, sedangkan dihadapanku ada Leeteuk hyung. Ya, Leeteuk hyung memang belum pulang sejak tadi. Ia membantu kami disini.

"Silahkan dimakan. Kalian pasti lapar." Kata Eunhyuk. Dia memang sangat baik.

Aku segera mengambil sumpitku dan mulai mengambil makananku. Aku memang sangat lapar. Tadi siang aku hanya mendapat jatah kue saja dari Eunhyuk. Dan aku belum sepenuhnya merasa kenyang.

"Gomawo Hyuk." Sahut Leeteuk hyung.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu. Kau sudah membantu sangat banyak hari ini. Kau bahkan meninggalkan pekerjaanmu hyung."

Kulihat Leeteuk hyung menyantap makanannya. "Aku senang bekerja disini. Ahaha!"

Aku mengaduk makananku dan menyingkirkan beberapa acar yang ada di menuku. Kulihat ada sepasang sumpit yang mengambil acar-acar itu. Aku menatapnya. Leeteuk hyung. Sumpit itu milik Leeteuk hyung.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hah? A-aku-" Dia tergagap.

"Aku tidak suka acar." Sahutku cepat.

"Lalu kau mengambil acarnya?" Tunjuk Kyuhyun padaku. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika Yonghwa tidak suka acar? Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika Yonghwa tidak suka acar."

'PLAKK'

Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya. "Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku hyung?!" Teriaknya.

"Panggil dia hyung!" Tunjuk Sungmin hyung padaku. "Dan sopanlah sedikit."

"Ne, mian..."

Leeteuk hyung tertawa. "Ahaha! Aniyo, siang tadi saat kita membuat pesanan, Yonghwa bilang kalau dia tidak suka dengan acar. Jadi aku yang memakannya. Err, aku suka acar."

"Owh, begitu? Baiklah, selamat makan!"

Kami makan dalam diam. Sesekali aku melirik kearah Eunhyuk. Dia terlihat seperti mengawasiku dengan ujung matanya. Aku hanya menunduk, tak mampu menatapnya.

Setelah kami selesai makan, Sungmin hyung membereskan semuanya dan membawanya ke tempat pencucian. Aku memberikan isyarat kepada Leeteuk hyung untuk segera pulang. Dia menatapku dengan malas.

Leeteuk hyung segera berdiri. "Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Ini sudah malam"

Kami semua juga ikut berdiri.

"Kau tidak menginap saja disini hyung?" Tanya Hyuk.

"Aniyo." Leeteuk hyung melirikku sekilas. "Seseorang akan marah jika aku menginap disini malam ini."

"Maksudmu, dongsaengmu yang akan marah?"

"Ah, ne. Yesungie akan marah. Ahahaha! Yasudah, aku pamit. Aku akan sering-sering mampir kesini."

Eunhyuk sedikit membungkuk. "Ne. Gomawo untuk kunjunganmu hyung."

"Ne. Emm, anyeong."

"Anyeong."

**###**

"Hahhh! Aku lelah sekali." Seruku.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidurku. Ya, aku sekarang sudah berada di rumah Eunhyuk.

'klek'

"Yongie, kau sedang sibuk?"

Aku menoleh. Hyuk datang.

"Aniyo. Ada apa Hyuk?" Aku mendudukkan tubuhku.

Dia duduk disampingku. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Ne?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau mengenal Leeteuk hyung?"

Glek!

Tuhan! Apa dia menyadarinya? Jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu jika aku adalah dongsaeng dari Leeteuk hyung dan Yesung hyung.

"A-aku.. Aku mengenalnya."

"Baguslah Yongie. Kau tahu, kemarin saat Leeteuk hyung kemari dengan Yesung hyung, wajahnya sangat muram. Dia bahkan jarang sekali tersenyum. Tapi berbeda dengan tadi. Tawanya itu sangat tulus. Aku senang jika kau dekat dengannya."

"Ne."

"Dongsaengnya menghilang. Kau tahu? Dia sangat mencintai dongsaengnya itu. Dia sama sepertimu. Dia juga mengidap leukemia."

Hyuk, apa kau tahu, aku dongsaeng yang kau maksud itu.

"Aku kasihan melihat Leeteuk hyung. Tapi aku senang, kau disampingnya."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku lelah, Hyuk."

"Ah, ne. Sepertinya aku mengganggumu." Eunhyuk berdiri. "Tidurlah."

Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku dan mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

Eunhyuk membantu menyelimutiku. "Tidurlah. Kau pasti kelelahan dengan semua pelanggan tadi."

"Keu benar. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah lelah melihat uang yang keluar dari dompet mereka." Candaku.

Eunhyuk sedikit tertawa. "Cepatlah tidur, ne. Mimpi indah."

"Ne."

Eunhyuk berjalan keluar dan mematikan lampu kamarku.

Ahh! Kepalaku makin pusing.

Aku mencoba memutar tubuhku, mungkin ini bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit di kepalaku.

"Argh!"

Omo! Pinggangku!

Aku meraba pinggangku dan memijitnya perlahan.

Sakitt. Rasanya nyeri.

Sekitar 10 menit aku memijitnya. Perlahan rasa nyeri itu berkurang.

Ah! Aku harus kekamar mandi. Aku belum membersihkan tubuhku.

Aku turun dari tempat tidurku perlahan dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin.

"Kau menakutkan Hae." Aku terkekeh pelan.

Aku mengambil sikat gigi dan mengoleskan sedikit pasta gigi pada ujungnya. Menggosok gigiku perlahan.

Pida! Omo! Gusiku berdarah.

Aku langsung mengakhiri acara gosok gigiku dan berkumur.

Sekarang, bagaimana cara menghentikan pendarahan pada gusi?

Aku mengambil beberapa helai tissue dan menempelkannya di gusi dan gigiku. Tissue itu menyerap darahku sangat cepat. Aku merasa makin pusing. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

Aku berjalan sangat pelan ke tempat tidur, sedikit terhuyung ketika aku hendak membaringkan tubuhku. Semuanya terlihat biru. Aku memejamkan mataku erat sambil memeluk gulingku. Rasa mual itu datang lagi. Begitu juga rasa sakit di pinggangku yang semakin menjadi. Tulangku nyeri.

"Hyungg.."

Argh! Semuanya terasa berputar.

"Hyungg... andai kau disini..."

Aku memejamkan mataku erat mencoba mengusir rasa sakit itu. Tubuhku lemas.

"Hyung-gg..."

Argh! Sakit!

"H-Hhyungg..."

_'Jika kau merasakan sesuatu yang terjadi dengan tubuhmu, kau langsung hubungi hyung, atau Sungie. Ne?'_

_'Ne, hyung...'_

"T-Teuk-kiee h-hyungg.."

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

"Hyung! Hyung kau dimana?"

"Ne, Sungie, wae?"

Yesung berlari cepat menghampiri hyungnya itu dan segera memeluknya erat. "Hyung." Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu di ponselnya. "Lihat, aku menemukan alamat rumah Eomma dari Donghae." Katanya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Jinjja?" Leeteuk mengambil HP yang ada di tangan Yesung dan membacanya. "Tapi disana tetap ada orangmu untuk mengawasinya, kan?"

"Tentu, hyung. Aku tidak mau hal ini gagal. Kau tenang saja. Jadi, kapan kita bisa kesana?"

"Secepatnya. Ah! Kau tahu Sungie, aku menemukan Donghae kita." Seru Leeteuk dengan wajah yang berbinar.

Yesung seakan tak percaya "J-jinjja, h-hyung?"

"Kau tidak percaya kan? Dan kau lebih tidak akan percaya lagi dengan hal ini. Kau tahu, Yonghwa yang selalu diceritakan oleh Eunhyuk dan teman-temannya itu, termasuk kau. Dia adalah Donghae kita." Teriaknya.

"Jinjja?"

Leeteuk mengangguk semangat.

"Ah! Mengapa dunia begitu sempit untuk kita hyung. Lalu, dimana dia sekarang? Mengapa kau tidak membawanya pulang?"

"Dia tinggal di rumah Eunhyuk. Dia menolak untuk pulang. Dia belum bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya."

"Hyung, kau! Dia itu sakit, hyung."

"Aku tahu itu, Sungie. Tapi aku juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya."

"Ah! Kau membuatku semakin khawatir, hyung."

"Tapi kita harus bersyukur dengan ini. Kapan kau akan kesana? Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini hyung."

Leeteuk duduk di sofanya. "Aku ingin kau yang membujuknya, Sungie. Mungkin dia akan pulang jika kau yang membujuknya."

"Bagaimana jika dia tahu, kita telah menemukan eommanya? Apa dia akan pulang dan bersama kita lagi, hyung?" Tanya Yesung. Ia kini duduk berhadapan dengan Leeteuk.

"Mungkin. Dan dia akan memilih tinggal bersama eommanya."

'DEGG'

Perlahan, Leeteuk menyentuh jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat.

Yesung merasa aneh. "Wae, hyung? Kau sakit?"

"A-aniyo. Molla.."

"Istirahatlah, hyung. Kuantar kau ke kamar."

Leeteuk berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Yesung berjalan di belakangnya.

"Sungie.." Panggilnya.

"Wae?"

"Kau mau mengantarku pergi sekarang?"

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?"

"Rumah Hyuk."

"MWO?!"

**###**

***HYUK POV***

Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas air mineral dan meminumnya hingga tak bersisa.

Aku menghela napas perlahan. Aku merasa hari ini memang sangat melelahkan, bagaimana dengan Yonghwa? Ah, Yonghwa. Dia membantu sangat banyak hari ini. Aku jadi khawatir padanya.

Aku mengambil segelas air lagi, bermaksud mengantarkannya ke kamar Yonghwa. Mungkin ia akan membutuhkan ini.

'klek'

"Yongie.." Panggilku pelan. "Kau sudah tidur?"

Disini terlihat gelap.

'klik'

Aku menghidupkan lampu kamarnya.

"Yongie?"

Aku terkejut melihat ini semua. Yonghwa! Dia menggeliat kasar di tempat tidurnya. Selimutnya terlempar sembarang ke lantai. Dan spreinya kini sudah berantakan tak karuan. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Yongie.. tenanglah.."

"Erggh! H-hyukk.. k-kauu-"

Tubuhnya terengah-engah. Napasnya memburu dengan sangat cepat menahan rasa sakit itu. Sebagian kaus yang ia kenakan kini telah basah oleh keringat dingin yang terus saja keluar dari tubuhnya. Aku menyentuh punggungnya, mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya yang tengkurap.

"Jangan seperti ini, Yongie.."

"..H-hyukk.. tto-longg ss-akitt-"

Kini aku telah berhasil membalikkannya. Bisa kulihat sebagian bantal dan gulingnya telah berubah warna karena darah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Begitu juga dengan keadaan kaus yang ia kenakan, bercak merah terlihat sangat banyak disana. Aku tak sanggup melihat ini semua. Ini sangat mengerikan.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, aku mengambil sisi sprei yang masih bersih dan mengusapkannya ke sekitar mulut Yongie.

"Arr-rrgghh!... ssshhh... Hh-yukkk.. ss-ssakki-iittt.. eerr-rrgg—ghhh!"

Dia terus menggeliat. Tangan kananya memeras lenganku erat, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia letakkan di pingggangnya sambil sesekali mengepalkannya dan memukul guling disampingnya. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya, bermaksud sedikit meringankan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Tetapi bukannya ia merasa lebih tenang, ia semakin mengerang keras. Wae? Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya?

"Arrgh! Hyuk-k! J-jjangg-gann.. ss-sakkittt.."

Aku menatapnya iba..

Ia menutup matanya perlahan. Kali ini, aku merengkuh tubuhnya lebih pelan. Aku takut menyakitinya.

"Yongie, jangan seperti ini.. kumohon.."

Tiba-tiba ia mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Hhk-kk.. Oeekkk.."

Cairan kuning itu keluar dari mulutnya secara tiba-tiba. Asam lambung. Aku memijit tengkuknya perlahan. Ia masih terus mengerang. Sambil sesekali memeras kemejaku erat. Cairan itu terus saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hhkk.. hoooeekkkk... eerrghh! Hhkkk.. ssshhh!"

"Tenanglah.."

Aku panik. Bingung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku mengambil ponselku dan mencari sebuah kontak disana.

"Yoboseo.. bisa saya bicara dengan Park uisa?... ... kumohon, cepatlah... ... tolong beri tahu dia untuk datang kemari secepatnya... tapi, kumohon... tolong.. ini tentang nyawa seseorang! YA!... YA! KAU!"

'ttuuttt ttuuuttt'

Aku kembali mencari sebuah kontak di ponselku.

"Yoboseo.. ne... ... tolong kirimkan sebuah ambulan ke-"

'tuuuttt ttuuuttt ttuuuuttt'

"YA!"

Aku membanting ponselku asal. "Ish!" Mereka sangat menyebalkan!

Aku semakin panik. Mereka memang tidak dapat diandalkan.

"Yongie, kau bisa bertahan kan? Sebentar saja..."

Kulihat ia sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku membantunya membaringkan tubuhnya. Tubuh kurus itu menggigil dan sangat dingin.

Aku berlari keluar dengan sangat cepat. Mencari sebuah taksi yang mungkin bisa kugunakan unttuk mengantar Yonghwa ke rumah sakit.

Sudah sekitar 4 taksi yang melintas di jalan ini, tapi tak ada satupun yang berniat berhenti. Ini memang sudah malam. Memuakkan! Hingga taksi ke lima, aku baru bisa menghentikannya. Setelah mendapatkan taksi itu, aku kembali ke kamar Yonghwa.

"Hh-hyyuun-nggg..."

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Hyung?

**TBC**

**###**

_Typo? pasti banyak dah. kalian bingung? bilang yaa, kalau kalian ada yang bingung.. mian! ^^v_

_sekali lagi, maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan... ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Fasma**

**Cast: Donghae, Leeteuk, Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Family, Brothership**

_Hi! Ini chap lanjutannya! Kamsahamnida buat chin-gu semua yang udah rela review. Mian, saia tidak membalasnya satu per satu. Tapi, sungguh__**, **__review kalian sangat berarti banget buat saia._

_Chap yang ini, reviewnya yang banyak yaa! Biar saia semangat lanjutinnya ^^_

_Okay, SELAMAT MEMBACA!_

**_###_**

***Cerita Sebelumnya***

"Yongie, kau bisa bertahan kan? Sebentar saja..."

Kulihat ia sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku membantunya membaringkan tubuhnya. Tubuh kurus itu menggigil dan sangat dingin.

Aku berlari keluar dengan sangat cepat. Mencari sebuah taksi yang mungkin bisa kugunakan unttuk mengantar Yonghwa ke rumah sakit.

Sudah sekitar 4 taksi yang melintas di jalan ini, tapi tak ada satupun yang berniat berhenti. Ini memang sudah malam. Memuakkan! Hingga taksi ke lima, aku baru bisa menghentikannya. Setelah mendapatkan taksi itu, aku kembali ke kamar Yonghwa.

"Hh-hyyuun-nggg..."

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Hyung?

**###**

***Cerita Selanjutnya***

***AUTHOR POV***

Pagi itu sangat dingin. Seorang namja terlihat mengerjapkan matanya yang masih menolak untuk membuka. Ia menggeliat pelan di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya, melihat jam yang terpampang disana.

"Jam 5, huufft! Aku tidur 2 jam."

Namja itu duduk dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Merapikannya, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

20 menit berlalu hingga ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar menuju dapur. Namja itu membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan untuk dimasaknya.

"Kau sudah bangun, hyung?"

Namja tadi menghentikan aktifitasnya, memotong sayuran. Ia berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Ye, bagaimana tidurmu, Yesungie?"

Namja yang dipanggil Yesung itu mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meminumnya. "Ah, Teukie hyung. Seperti biasa hyung, tidak menghilangkan lelahku."

Mereka berdua sedikit tertawa.

Setelah beberapa menit memasak, Leeteuk menuangkan sup buatannya kedalam dua buah mangkuk. Yesung ikut membantu menyiapkan makanan pagi itu.

"Sup buatanmu enak hyung."

"Semua makanan buatanku selalu enak, Sungie."

"Ah, aku menyesal mengatakannya." Mereka berdua kembali tertawa.

"Kau berangkat ke rumah sakit jam berapa?"

"Mungkin, nanti jam 9. Kau tahu hyung, satu pasienku yang kemarin kuceritakan padamu, sekarang dia mau menjalani terapi untuk kakinya. Tepatnya hari ini dia akan menjalani terapi pertamanya."

"Syukurlah, berarti bujukanmu berhasil."

"Ne. Walaupun dia masih sedikit ketus padaku. Tapi aku senang, dia orang yang baik."

"Tapi kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, jika kau merasa kelelahan kau harus langsung istirahat. Ne?"

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu, hyung. Aku khawatir, aku takut melihatmu drop lagi. Seperti saat kau demam malam itu."

Leeteuk meletakkan kembali sumpitnya. "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Donghae."

"Hari ini, jika aku ada waktu luang, aku akan menjenguknya. Mungkin aku bisa membujuknya."

"..."

"Hyung.."

"Ah, bisa kau berikan alamat itu padaku? Aku akan ke Thailand minggu ini."

Yesung sedikit tersedak. "Minggu i-ini?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Tapi hyung, aku belum-"

"Aku saja. Aku sendiri. Kau tinggalah disini. Jagalah Donghae, kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Hyung..."

"Hari ini aku akan ke kantor, aku akan mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari."

"..."

"Kuharap kau paham, Sungie. Kita tidak bisa pergi ke tempat itu bersama. Siapa yang akan menjaga Donghae disini. Aku- entah mengapa, aku belum bisa mempercayai Eunhyuk dan dua orang temannya itu untuk menjaga Hae kita."

"Bisa aku usul hyung?"

"Ne?" Leeteuk menatapnya dalam.

"Bagaimana jika kita menyuruh orang saja untuk membawa eomma Donghae ke Korea? Emm, walaupun itu dengan cara kasar."

"Aku ingin menemuinya langsung, Sungie. Aku ingin tahu alasan mengapa ia membuang Donghae. Mian, saeng."

**###**

'ddrrrtttt ddrrrttt'

"Yoboseo?"

'Yoboseo, Hyuk. Sekarang kau dimana? Kau tidak ke resto hari ini?'

"Min hyung, aku di... di rumah sakit."

'MWO?! Kau sakit? Mengapa tidak bilang ke kami?'

"Bukan aku, hyung. Tapi Yonghwa. Tadi malam dia-"

'Kami akan kesana sekarang.'

"Andwae! Kau dan Kyuhyun tidak perlu kemari. Kami baik-baik saja."

'Hyuk, wae?'

"Gwenchana."

'Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?'

"Dia belum sadar, hyung. Tapi dia baik-baik saja."

'Hahh, ne. Tapi jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, hubungi kami. Ne?'

"Ne. Gomawo."

Eunhyuk kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia mengendus sebal.

"Bahkan aku pun tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini."

Eunhyuk duduk di tepi ranjang Donghae. Ia menatap wajah namja yang sekarang tengah tertidur lelap itu lekat. Masker oksigen menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dan beberapa peralatan lain yang bahkan ia pun tak tahu namanya, yang melekat di tubuh namja itu.

"Kau sekarang sedang tidur, atau pingsan?"

"..."

Eunhyuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'krek'

"Eunhyuk-ssi?"

"Ne?"

"Silahkan anda ke ruangan Park uisa."

"Ne. Kamsahamnida." Eunhyuk membungkuk hormat dan segera mengikuti suster tadi.

Eunhyuk memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tak begitu luas disana.

"Silahkan duduk."

Eunhyuk menuruti perintah itu. Ia duduk dengan wajah yang sedikit tegang.

"Eunhyuk-ssi?"

"Ne?"

"Sebaiknya kau tahu dari sekarang." Uisa itu terlihat menghela napasnya. "Kondisi pasien Yonghwa saat ini sangat lemah. Leukemianya sudah sangat parah. Kami pun tidak tahu, kapan dia akan sadar. Ada sesuatu yang salah di tubuhnya."

"..."

Uisa itu menghela napasnya lagi. "Sebenarnya ada berbagai pilihan pengobatan untuk penderita leukemia."

"..."

"Kita bisa melakukan kemoterapi untuk pasien, injeksi ke dalam cairan Cerebrospinal, radioterapi, atau transplantasi sel induk."

"..."

"Tapi, kuharap kau juga mengerti, Eunhyuk-ssi. Peralatan di rumah sakit ini kurang memadai. Melakukan radioterapi untuk pasien yang mungkin bisa kami lakukan. Tetapi efek yang diakibatkan akan sangat besar. Mengingat kondisi pasien yang saat ini memang sudah sangat parah."

"..."

"Bagaimana?"

"Lakukan yang terbaik, uisa."

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusan anda. Kami akan memindahkan pasien ke rumah sakit pusat."

**###**

Yesung berjalan memasuki rumah sakit yang beberapa tahun ini sudah menjadi tempat kerjanya. Beberapa orang yang bertemu dengannya menunduk hormat sambil bertegur sapa ramah kepadanya. Tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyumannya kepada mereka.

Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan dan meletakkan tasnya. Setelahnya ia pergi menuju sebuah kamar rawat pasien yang beberapa hari terakhir ini sering bersamanya.

Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Namja itu tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia sangat imut.

Ia mendekati namja imut itu dan membantunya duduk di kursi roda yang beberapa hari ini menemani namja imut itu berjalan-jalan. Ia mendorong kursi roda itu perlahan menuju ruang terapi.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Namja imut itu mengangguk semangat. "Aku menghabiskan sarapanku pagi ini."

"Itu bagus. Kondisimu akan cepat pulih jika kau makan dengan benar. Kau juga sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Tentu. Aku meminumnya."

"Bagus."

"Uisa, kau tidak menanyakan keadaanku?"

"Aku sudah tahu itu, keadaanmu selalu lebih baik jika bersamaku." Candanya.

"..."

Ia tidak tahu bahwa pasiennya saat ini sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai di ruang terapi untuk Ryeowook hari ini, pasiennya. Yesung, dokter itu, membawa Ryeowook mendekat ke seorang perawat.

"Ryeowook-ssi. Kami akan memeriksa anda terlebih dahulu."

Perawat itu mengambil beberapa peralatan untuk memeriksa Ryeowook. Yesung ikut membantunya.

'BRAKK'

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras. Seorang suster masuk ke ruangan itu dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Uisa! Pasien Donghae disini. Dia baru saja tiba dan sekarang berada di ruang ICU."

Tubuh Yesung menegang. Ia langsung meletakkan stetoskop yang digunakannya untuk memeriksa Ryeowook dan berlari cepat keluar ruangan itu.

Ryeowook menunduk sedih. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

Perawat itu tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya, memeriksa nadi Ryeowook. "Ne. Apa yang akan kau tanyakan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa itu Donghae?"

"Ah, Lee Donghae. Dia adik Yesung-ssi. Pasien di rumah sakit ini juga."

"…" Ryeowook memeras ujung bajunya perlahan.

Perawat itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, Ryeowook-ssi. Ini adalah terapi pertamamu. Kau pasti bisa."

"Ne, kau benar. Padahal ini terapi pertamaku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aniyo. Bisa kau lebih cepat?"

"Ne, kita bisa mulai sekarang."

**###**

Semuanya tampak panik. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di ruangan itu. Peralatan yang mereka butuhkan segera dipasang pada tubuh seseorang yang kini tengah tergeletak lemah di satu ranjang putih itu.

"Tambah oksigennya."

"Ne."

"Yesung uisa datang!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Orang yang bernama Yesung tersebut segera mengambil alih beberapa alat yang menempel di tubuh pasiennya. Dengan cekatan, ia menggunakan alat-alat itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Yesung berhenti melakukan kegiatannya tersebut.

"Bagaimana uisa?"

"Siapkan ruang operasi."

"Ne. Kami akan menyiapkan ruang operasi sekarang."

Yesung berjalan keluar. Ia mengambil ponselnya, bermaksud menghubungi seseorang.

'Yoboseo?'

"Hyung.." Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

'Saeng, gwenchana?'

"Bisa kau kesini sekarang?"

'Wae? Ada masalah?'

"D-Donghae disini. Kondisinya sangat-"

Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sambungan itu telah diputus secara sepihak.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Yesung perlahan. "Uisa, ruangan telah siap."

"Ne."

Yesung masuk ke ruang operasi ragu-ragu. Berharap hyung satu-satunya itu segera datang.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang, uisa?"

"..."

"Yesung uisa?"

"Bisa kita menunggu sebentar? Hingga Leeteuk hyung datang."

"Tapi kondisi pasien-"

Yesung memeriksa beberapa alat yang terpasang disana. Merubahnya sedikit, berharap hal itu dapat memperpanjang hidup dongsaengnya.

"Tolong beritahu aku jika Teukie hyung tiba disini." Katanya kepada seorang suster disana.

"Ne." Suster itu berjalan keluar.

Yesung memeriksa kardiograf yang masih terus menyala stabil disana. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam tangan dingin Donghae. Ia tersenyum miris. Senang, karena dongsaengnya kini ada padanya. Sedih, melihat tangan dingin itu kini sangat pucat. Kuku-kukunya menghitam. Dongsaengnya kini seperti mayat hidup. Kulitnya kering. Rambutnya kini tinggal beberapa helai saja yang tertanam disana. Yesung menundukkan tubuhnya mendekat ke telinga kanan Donghae, membisikkan sebuah penyemangat baru untuk sang dongsaeng.

"Uisa, Leeteuk-ssi telah sampai disini."

Yesung kembali menegakkan badannya. "Bawa dia masuk."

"Tapi uisa, ini ruangan unt-"

"Tolong.."

Suster itu pergi untuk memanggil Leeteuk.

"Sungie.."

Yesung kembali membalikkan badannya, menghadap sang hyung.

Leeteuk mendekati ranjang putih itu. Menatap dongsaeng terkecilnya dengan miris. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Pankreasnya rusak, kita harus mengangkatnya, hyung."

"Lalu mengapa kau hanya diam saja?"

"Aku.. aku t-takut hyung.."

Leeteuk mengelus pelan kepala Donghae. "Kau pasti bisa Sungie.. Dia anak yang kuat. Dan kau orang yang hebat." Leeteuk beralih ke Yesung dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Percayalah pada Tuhan, dan pada dirimu jika kau mampu melakukan ini semua. Hyung akan mendoakan kalian. Kalian berdua adalah dongsaengku yang hebat."

"Gomawo, hyung."

"Ne. Sekarang, lakukan yang terbaik." Leeteuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dengan keyakinan penuh, Yesung memimpin operasi itu. Semua orang telah siap. Yesung mendekati dongsaengnya itu dan menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuakannya.

Ia mengamati tubuh dongsaengnya itu. Merasa sedih dan kecewa, ketika melihat sebagian punggung dongsaengnya itu telah membiru. Apalagi bagian di sekitar pinggang. Pasti rasanya sangat sakit.

'Kau bisa Yesung!' Serunya dalam hati.

**###**

***LEETEUK POV***

2 jam sudah aku menunggu disini, tapi lampu ruang operasi itu tak kunjung padam. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang didepanku sejak tadi. Tapi tak satupun ada orang yang keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku erat dan menunduk memandang lantai marmer berwarna krem itu. Setelahnya, aku merasakan seseorang membuka pintu ruang operasi. Aku segera mendekatinya.

"Suster, bagaimana dengan-"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku, suster itu berjalan cepat menjauh.

Aku melihat seorang lagi yang kaluar dari ruangan itu. Aku tidak mengenalnya, tetapi dia memakai baju yang sama dengan Yesung. Mungkin dia yang membantu operasi Donghae kali ini. Aku mendekatinya, tetapi dia menolak untuk memberi penjelasan padaku.

Aku kembali melihat suster yang tadi keluar dari ruang operasi itu kembali. Dia bersama seorang dokter lagi, yang aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Aku kembali menghadangnya.

"Bagaimana operasinya?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Suster itu berhenti. "Tuan, tolong tenanglah sedikit. Saat ini, kami belum bisa menjalankan operasi."

"L-lalu, bagaimana keadaan Donghae?"

"Kami belum dapat mengangkat pankreas pasien. Ia mengalami pendarahan. Saat ini kondisi pasien sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan pengangkatan pankreasnya."

Suster itu pergi.

Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini? Aku sudah mencoba kuat, tetapi mengapa semuanya terasa semakin berat.

Kakiku lemas. Aku kembali mendudukkan tubuhku, dan kembali menatap lantai marmer itu.

"Anda butuh minum?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Dihadapanku kini sudah ada seorang namja berbaju rumah sakit sedang duduk di kursi rodanya, dia menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin kepadaku. Aku menerima minuman itu sedikit canggung.

"Kamsahamnida, -"

"Ryeowook imnida." Katanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Kamsahamnida Ryeowook-ssi." Seruku.

"Ne, tuan."

Dia tetap pada posisinya. Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Apakah keluarga anda disini?" Lirihnya.

"Ya, dongsaengku. Dia sedang operasi pankreas."

"Lee Donghae?"

Aku terkejut. Mengapa dia bisa mengenal dongsaengku? "Ah, kau pasien lama?" Tuduhku.

"Aniyo, siapa orang di rumah sakit ini yang tidak mengenalnya."

Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kami kembali terdiam. Aku tak dapat berkata apapun saat ini. Semua pikiranku kini terisi tentang Donghae dan Yesung yang ada di dalam sana.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, tuan. Dongsaengmu pasti baik-baik saja. Yesung uisa adalah dokter yang hebat."

"…"

"Tenanglah, tuan."

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

'BRAAKKK BRRAAAKKK'

'PRANGGG'

"AARRGGHHHH!"

'PRANGGG'

"Menyebalkan! ITS SUCK!"

'BRAKK'

'PRAANNGGG'

Malam itu sangat dingin dan kelam. Kamar namja dengan gummy smile nya itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Semua benda disana terlempar acak. Kaca lemarinya pecah menjadi bagian-bagian kecil yang tersebar di lantai dingin itu. Namja itu terlihat terengah-engah. Ia memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan malas. Setelahnya ia membanting ponsel itu kasar hingga mengenai lemarinya dan ponsel itu hancur seketika.

Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa marah. Ia merasa kecewa. Ia merasa benci.

Ia memeras rambutnya frustasi. "Aku bodoh..."

**###**

Leeteuk menggosok tengkuknya perlahan. Ia merasa lelah. Posisi yang sama, lebih dari 5 jam membuat badannya merasa sedikit pegal. Memang, Donghae kini telah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat sejak kondisinya yang membaik dari masa kritis. Leeteuk dan Yesung merasa senang sekaligus lega, operasi itu berhasil. Walaupun dongsaengnya itu telah melewati masa kritis, tetapi kondisinya masih sangat lemah, dan tubuhnya bisa drop sewaktu-waktu. Leeteuk terus menggengam tangan dongsaengnya itu. Terlihat jarum infuse menancap disana.

'krek'

Yesung masuk ke ruang rawat Donghae bersama seorang perawat. "Hyung, kau tidak tidur?"

Leeteuk menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak mengantuk, Sungie."

Yesung dan perawat itu mendekat. Yesung sedikit memijit kedua bahu Leeteuk.

"Kau harus tidur, hyung. Ini pagi."

"Kau juga tidak tidur?"

Yesung beralih untuk mengecek kardiograf Donghae dan infusenya. Perawat disampingnya sibuk mencatat beberapa hal dengan sedikit membantu Yesung.

"Aku sudah tidur sebentar tadi, hyung."

Leeteuk sedikit menggumam sambil mengecek ponselnya.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Istirahatlah, hyung."

"Ne, nanti aku akan tidur."

Yesung mengambil sebuah suntik dan mengisinya dengan cairan bening. Setelah mendapat takaran yang pas, ia menyuntikkan cairan itu pada lengan kiri Donghae. Suntik insulin dan enzim. Karena sekarang tubuh Donghae tidak terdapat pankreas untuk menghasilkan enzim dan mengatur kadar gula.

Perawat itu membereskan semua peralatan yang digunakan Yesung untuk memeriksa Donghae.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, saeng?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Yesung terlihat lesu. "Tidak berubah, hyung."

"Dia anak yang kuat, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Aku percaya itu."

"Ne."

Yesung menarik napasnya dalam. Ia menyuruh perawat itu keluar dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang lain.

Setelah perawat itu pergi, Yesung kembali memijit pelan kedua bahu Leeteuk.

"Kau bisa sakit, hyung."

"Bahkan Donghae sekarang sedang sakit."

"Jadi kapan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau akan memesan satu kamar lagi disini."

Leeteuk sedikit tertawa. "Kau mendoakanku untuk sakit?"

"Anni. Aku hanya berkata apa akibatnya jika kau kurang istirahat."

"..."

"Kau bisa tidur di ruanganku, hyung. Aku akan menggantikanmu."

"Kau harus bekerja, Sungie."

"Aku hanya bekerja untuk Hae saat ini. Mereka semua juga mengerti."

"Kau keras kepala."

"Ahaha. Tidurlah, hyung. Pergilah ke ruanganku. Ne?"

"Aku akan tidur di sofa itu saja." Tunjuk Leeteuk.

Leeteuk berdiri dan berjalan ke sebuah sofa panjang di sudut ruangan itu. Ia melepaskan sepatunya dan merebahkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. "Gomawo, Sungie.." Serunya pelan dengan mata yang telah tertutup.

Yesung tersenyum menanggapinya.

**###**

"Kyu! Cepatlah sedikit!"

"Ya! Hyung, kakiku hanya dua!"

"YA! Perpikirlah sedikit! Yonghwa masih sakit, dan Eunhyuk pasti tidak masuk lagi hari ini. Kita bisa terlambat buka jika jalanmu seperti siput!"

Kyuhyun merasa kesal mendengar omelan yang meluncur dari bibir sexy Sungmin. Dengan cepat, ia berlari mendahului Sungmin.

"YA!" Bentak Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun kini telah berlari jauh didepan Sungmin. Karena merasa marah, Sungmin ikut berlari menyusul Kyuhyun. Dan pagi itu terlewati dengan acara balap lari mereka.

"Aku tebih dulu!"

"Anni! Aku!"

'BRAKK'

Kyuhyun membuka pintu belakang restoran milik Eunhyuk secara kasar. Napas mereka berdua memburu karena berlari tadi.

"YA! Pintuku bisa rusak jika kalian seperti itu!"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun merasa kaget mendengar suara itu.

"Hyukkie!" Mereka berlari masuk.

Eunhyuk terlihat tengah membersihkan meja dapur khas dengan celemeknya.

"Kalian terlambat 2 menit 36 detik."

Melihat itu, Sungmin segera memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

"HYUKK!"

"Ya! Hyung! Lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya marah.

"Mengapa ponselmu tidak dapat dihubungi tadi malam?"

"Ponselku rusak."

"Dimana Yonghwa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Siapa Yonghwa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mengenal orang yang bernama Yonghwa disini."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan heran.

Kyu memegang kening Eunhyuk. "Kau amnesia?"

"YA! Cepatlah bekerja. Kita bisa rugi besar jika terlambat!"

"Hyuk! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Tegas Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi disana. Ia memandang sedih atau marah. Bahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun tak tahu.

"Dimana Yonghwa?"

"Dia bukan Yonghwa."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Kita ditipu oleh Yonghwa itu."

"Apa yang terjadi, Hyuk?"

"Dia bukan Yonghwa. Dia bernama Donghae."

"D-Donghae? Dongsaeng Leeteuk hyung dan Yesung hyung?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Hyuk?"

"Tadinya aku tidak mempercayai itu semua. Ketika ia selalu mengigau setiap malam. Menyebut 'hyung', bahkan terkadang menyebut nama Teukie hyung dan Sungie hyung. Semua persamaan itu, tentang dongsaeng mereka dan Yonghwa."

"Dan?"

"Kemarin, aku membawa Yonghwa ke rumah sakit. Tetapi rumah sakit itu sudah tidak mampu untuk menangani Yonghwa yang saat itu dalam keadaan kritis."

"..."

"Dokter memutuskan untuk merujuk Yonghwa ke rumah sakit pusat yang berada di Seoul. Aku merasa sangat kaget ketika disana."

"..."

"Hampir semua orang yang ada disana. Apakah itu uisa, perawat, suster, dan yang lainnya, mereka mengenal Yonghwa. Ah, anni. Bukan Yonghwa, tetapi Donghae. Sebagai adik Yesung hyung dan Leeteuk hyung."

"Dan kau meninggalkannya sendiri disana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sarkastis.

Eunhyuk kembali ke pekerjaannya. "Anni. Dia bersama banyak orang yang mengenalnya disana. Bahkan aku yakin, kedua hyungnya itu akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik."

"Kau jahat."

"Kyu! Jangan seperti itu."

Eunhyuk tertawa. "Kau salah, Kyu. Aku tidak jahat, tapi aku marah. Aku marah, KYU!" Bentaknya. "Dia telah berbohong kepada kita. Berbohong yang banyak, sangat banyak. Dan aku marah.."

"Tapi kau juga tidak tahu, apa alasannya berbuat seperti itu kepada kita. Berpikirlah sedikit, Hyuk!"

"Kyu, hentikan!"

Eunhyuk kembali tertawa. "Kau benar, Kyu. Aku memang tidak tahu alasan itu. Dan aku memang tidak mau tahu alasan itu."

"..."

"Kubilang, CEPAT BEKERJA!"

**###**

'tok tok'

"Masuk"

'krek'

"Uisa?"

"Ah, Wookie? Kemarilah."

Ryeowook menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekati Yesung. "Aku hanya berkunjung."

"Mengunjungiku, atau Dongsaengku?"

"Aa.. em, dongsaengmu." Serunya pelan.

Yesung tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lebih baik, untuk sekarang. Terapiku kemarin juga berjalan sangat lancar."

"Ah, mian. Kemarin aku meninggalkanmu di ruang terapi. Padahal itu terapi pertamamu."

"Gwenchana. Lagipula, keadaan dongsaengmu lebih mengkhawatirkan, daripada mengurusiku. Ahaha."

Yesung ikut terkekeh pelan. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Bagaimana dengan uisa?"

"Belum, aku belum makan pagi ini."

"Makanlah, uisa. Kau harus menjaga tubuhmu agar selalu sehat. Banyak orang yang membutuhkan jasamu, jadi kau jangan sampai sakit, uisa. Ne?" Ryeowook menceramahinya.

Yesung mengacak rambut Ryeowook gemas. "Na, saeng."

Ryeowook tersenyum malu.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dongsaengmu sangat beruntung."

"Kau pikir dia beruntung? Seberuntung apa?"

"..."

"Dia dibuang oleh eommanya. Appanya telah meninggal. Dan kau bisa lihat sendiri, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang."

"..."

"..."

"Tapi dia memiliki dua hyung seperti kalian yang sangat menyayanginya."

"Hanya itu, sedikit yang bisa kami berikan untuknya. Dia seperti dongsaeng kandung kami sendiri."

"..."

"Hey, mengapa kau tidak menceritakan tentang sekolahmu lagi? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Aku dikeluarkan."

"Mwo?! B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Beasiswaku telah dicabut."

"Wae?"

"Yah, karena aku lumpuh."

"Tapi, kau tidak mengalami lumpuh permanent."

"Kau tahu uisa?" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. "Perlombaan itu dilaksanakan kemarin. Aku tidak menghadirinya. Sekolahku tersingkir."

"..."

"Dan itu semua, karena kakiku.."

"Itu sama sekali tidak adil."

Ryoewook tertawa miris. "Dan aku tidak dapat berbuat apapun."

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan ini ke orang tuamu? Aku bahkan tak melihat mereka menjengukmu?"

"Mereka tidak tinggal di Seoul. Aku tidak berani mengatakan ini semua kepada mereka."

"Lalu, kau disini bersama siapa?"

"Aku sendiri."

"Kebutuhanmu?"

"Aku bekerja part time, dan mendapat uang dari beberapa kompetisi renang yang kuikuti. Dan untuk sekolah, aku hanya mengandalkan beasiswa." Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya, agar air matanya tidak mengalir ke pipinya.

"..."

"Aku hebat kan?" Serunya bangga.

"Sangat hebat." Yesung kini tengah melirik Ryeowook dengan ekor matanya.

"..."

"Wookie.."

Ryeowook menoleh. Ia kini mendapatkan Yesung yang tengah menatapnya.

"Jadilah Dongsaengku." Kata Yesung.

Ryeowook menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar. Dia mengangguk senang.

"Ne, kalau begitu, panggil aku 'hyung'."

"Ne, hyung. Em, Yesung hyung."

Yesung memeluk tubuh kecil itu erat, sangat erat. Dia tidak tahu jika Ryeowook tengah tersenyum sedih dibelakangnya.

**###**

***LEETEUK POV***

"Hyung.."

"..."

"Teukie hyung.. ireonna.."

Aku sedikit merenggangkan kedua tanganku dan menguap pelan.

"Hyung.. ireonna, makanlah dulu.."

Mataku terbuka sehingga aku bisa melihat Yesung yang saat ini ada dihadapanku.

"Makanlah, hyung.."

"Emm." Aku mendudukkan tubuhku dan sedikit mengusap wajahku. "Aku akan mencuci wajahku dulu."

Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sekitar 5 menit aku disana. Setelah merasa cukup untuk sekedar mencuci wajahku, aku kembali. Bisa kulihat Yesung membuka makanan yang sepertinya baru saja dibelinya.

Aku kembali duduk di sofa itu, bersama Yesung.

"Aku membelinya tadi ketika kau tidur, hyung. Makanlah."

Aku sedikit terkejut. Lalu siapa tadi yang menjaga Donghae ketika dia pergi?

"Tadi ada Ryeowook yang menemani Hae, ketika aku pergi."

Hah? Dia pasti bisa membaca pikiranku saat ini.

"Makanlah, hyung."

"Gomawo, saeng." Aku mengambil makanan itu dan mulai menyuapkannya ke mulutku. "Ryeowook? Kau juga mengenalnya?"

Yesung menatapku aneh.

"Wae?" Tanyaku.

"Hyung, kau kenal Ryeowook? Wookie?"

"Wookie? Panggilan apa itu?"

"Ya! Hyung, jawab saja."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Aku mengenalnya. Wae?"

"Dia itu pasienku, yang selalu aku ceritakan itu, hyung. Kau lupa?"

Aku sedikit tersedak. Omo! Dia benar. Pantas saja.

"Dia baik kan, hyung?" Tanyanya semangat.

"Baik. Sangat baik. Dan ramah."

"Dia sudah seperti dongsaeng kecilku disini."

"Seperti Donghae?"

"Kurang lebih."

Yesung melihat ke jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Aku pergi sebentar, hyung."

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke ruangan Wookie, sekedar mengeceknya. Dan aku akan menyiapkan suntikan insulin untuk Hae."

"Ne. Pergilah."

Dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Aku merapikan bekas makanku ketika aku telah selesai menghabiskannya. Aku mengambil segelas air minum dan meminumnya. Aku menatap Donghae yang masih saja terbaring. Dia sedikit menggerakkan bibirnya. Aku terkejut, membuatku sedikit tersedak karenanya.

Aku meletakkan gelas itu dan mendekat ke arah Donghae.

"Hae?" Aku mengusap kepalanya pelan. "Wae saeng? Hyung disini."

Lebih dari 5 menit aku memandangi wajah itu, tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan sadar. Aku kembali putus asa. Ayolah Leeteuk, ia menggunakan masker oksigen. Tadi itu hanya halusinasimu saja.

Aku kembali duduk di dekatnya sambil tetap mengusap kepalanya. Yah, kepalanya. Karena aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'rambut' karena kondisinya saat ini.

"Hae.."

"..."

"Sadarlah.."

"..."

Aku masih menggumam tak jelas disampingnya. Berharap dia akan bisa tersadar dari tidur panjangnya ini.

Dan ini seperti sebuah khayalan. Mata indah itu mengerjap perlahan. Menampakkan dua lingkaran cokelat indah dibaliknya.

Aku tak percaya ini.

"Omo, saeng. Kau sudah sadar."

Dia tetap diam. Menatap lurus.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan, saeng? Katakan pada hyung."

"..."

"Bagian mana yang sakit? Biar hyung panggilkan Sungie, ne?"

'krek'

"Hyung."

Itu Yesung!

Aku menoleh cepat. "Sungie, cepatlah. Hae sadar."

Yesung bersama seorang perawat lagi. Ia berlari cepat kearahku sambil menyiapkan stetoskopnya. Dia sekarang berada di sisi berlawanan denganku.

Dia memeriksa Donghae dengan sangat hati-hati. "Apa yang kau rasakan, saeng? Dimana bagian yang sakit? Katakan pada hyung."

Ini sangat... Aku hampir menangis karena ini. Ini sangat membahagiakan. Aku masih terus mengusap kepalanya pelan dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Saeng katakan sesuatu."

"Ne, saeng. Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"..."

"Hae?"

"..."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tapi semuanya seperti hal yang sia-sia. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku lemas.

"Hae, kau lelah?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah saeng."

"..."

"Tidurlah."

Perlahan, dia kembali menutup kedua kelopak matanya dengan tenang. Kini di ruangan ini terasa kembali sepi. Hanya suara napas halus Donghae dan kardiograf yang terdengar.

"Sungie?"

Dia tersenyum menatapku. "Tenanglah hyung, dia baik-baik saja."

"Uisa."

"Ah, ne."

Perawat itu memberikan botol cairan obat kepada Yesung.

Aku masih dapat merasakan Hae yang menggenggam tanganku.

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Eunhyuk memasuki rumahnya dengan gontai. Ia merasa lelah setelah seharian ini bekerja. Ia melepaskan mantel yang ia kenakan dan menggantungnya dii samping pintu. Ia menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol menuman dingin. Tanpa sengaja, matanya teralih ke pintu kamar yang ditempati oleh Donghae dulu. Ia tak sadar jika kakinya menuntunnya untuk memasuki kamar itu.

Ia berhenti. Dihadapannya kini telah ada sebuah tempat tidur yang dulu selalu digunakan Donghae untuk tidur. Kamar itu pun tak berubah sama sekali. Bekas darah dan muntahan Donghae malam itu masih terlihat jelas disana.

Entah mengapa, Eunhyuk membenci itu semua. Ia membereskan semua benda itu dan membawanya keluar rumah. Berniat untuk segera membakarnya.

Eunhyuk melihat kobaran api yang ada didepannya dengan marah, dan senang. Ia tidak akan munafik. Ia sangat membenci Donghae saat ini.

Kemudian, ia kembali memasuki kamarnya dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan. Memulai semuanya kembali, hari-hari lamanya.

**###**

***AT HOSPITAL***

Yesung memasuki kamar rawat Donghae. "Hyung." Panggilnya.

Kini Leeteuk masih berada pada posisi yang sama sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Yesung memberikan sebotol obat kepada Leeteuk. "Hyung, minumlah ini. Aku tahu kau akan sakit."

Leeteuk menoleh. "Aku tidak akan sakit, Sungie. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terlihat pucat hyung. Minumlah, ini hanya vitamin." Yesung menyerahkan botol itu.

"Ahh, ne." Leeteuk menurut. Ia meminum vitamin itu dalam sekali teguk.

Yesung melepaskan jas putihnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne. ini sudah jam 11 malam, hyung. Tidurlah."

"Kau selalu menyuruhku tidur. Kau sendiri, mengapa tidak tidur?"

"Aku akan menggantikanmu."

"Anni. Kau tidurlah." Leeteuk beralih ke Donghae. "Aku yang akan menemaninya."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan tidur malam ini."

"Dasar keras kepala."

"..."

"Sungie.."

"Emm?"

"Tadi aku membersihkan badan Hae."

"Emm."

"Aku melihat beberapa bagian tubuhnya membiru. Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya?"

"Itu hal yang biasa terjadi pada penderita Leukemia, hyung. Beberapa bagian dalam tubuh penderita akan membi-"

"Sungie! Kemari!"

Yesung terkejut dengan panggilan dari sang hyung. Dia berdiri dan mendekat ke Leeteuk. "Wae?" tanyanya panik.

"Lihat itu! Hae menggerakkan bibirnya."

Yesung ikut menatap Donghae. Dia juga melihat itu. Bibir Donghae memang bergerak pelan. Menandakan bahwa ia sadar.

"Hae.."

Leeteuk kembali mengusap kepala Donghae. Mereka berdua tengah menatap sang dongsaeng. Berharap ia akan membuka matanya kembali.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan, saeng?" Tanya Leeteuk hati-hati.

Donghae tak merespon sama sekali. Ia tetap menggerakkan bibirnya yang terbuka. Ia seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Hyung, air. Hae ingin minum." Seru Yesung. Ia memang mengerti apa yang sedang Donghae ingikan saat ini.

Leeteuk segera mengambil segelas air putih yang memang tersedia di meja terdekatnya. Yesung sedikit menaikkan tempat tidur Donghae, supaya ia tidak tersedak. Kemudian ia membuka masker oksigen yang melekat di wajah Donghae dengan perlahan. Leeteuk meminumkan air tadi sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam mulut Donghae dengan menggunakan sendok.

Setelah 3 sendok, Leeteuk berhenti meminumkannya, karena Donghae sedikit tersedak dan seperti sulit untuk bernapas.

Ia membuka matanya dengan sangat cepat, dan seperti kesakitan.

"Uhhukk.. uhhuukk.. hhhh..aahh. uhukk uhukk..hh.."

"Hae, tenanglah."

Yesung sedikit menekan dada Donghae perlahan. "Tarik napasmu dalam, Hae.."

Leeteuk takut. Ia kembali meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya tadi dan menggosok pundak Donghae. Berharap dapat membantunya sedikit.

Beberapa saat kemudian, batuk Donghae mereda. Leeteuk dan Yesung merasa lega. Tapi bibir Donghae tetap terbuka. Ia masih ingin minum.

Melihat itu, Leeteuk kembali meminumkan air tadi sedikit demi sedikit. Air itu terus berkurang, hingga mencapai setengah gelas. Setelah merasa cukup, bibir Donghae kembali terkatup.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, saeng?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Sedangkan Yesung, ia sibuk mengecek keadaan dongsaengnya itu setelah sadar.

"..eomma..." Katanya pelan.

Yesung dan Leeteuk tersentak.

"Kita akan menemukan eommamu, saeng."

"..eomma.."

"Hae, kau jangan memikirkan itu. Eommamu pasti kami temukan, ne?

"Teukie hyung benar, Hae. Kau tidak boleh berpikir terlalu banyak dulu, agar kondisimu cepat membaik."

"..."

"Kami janji, akan menemukan eommamu. Tapi, kau harus sembuh, ne?"

"..."

"Sekarang kembalilah beristirahat. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

Donghae kembali menutup kedua matanya yang sayu. Kini Leeteuk tersenyum senang karena dongsaeng terkecilnya itu telah sadar.

**TBC**

**###**

_Kamsahamnidda yang telah membaca FF saia!_

_typo sangat banyak. mian ^^v_

_Review pleasee! (terutama buat teman saia yang minta publish ni FF ke FFn)_

_Review hukumnya WAJIB!_

_Kkkkkk! ^^_

_Kritik dan saran juga bisa. ^^_

_Tapi, ingat, saia hanya menerima kritik dan saran yang BERMUTU dan bisa untuk saia jadikan MOTIVASI._

_KAMSAHAMNIDA!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Fasma**

**Cast: Donghae, Leeteuk, Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun**

**Genre: Family, Brothership**

_Hi! Ini chap lanjutannya! Kamsahamnida buat chin-gu semua yang udah rela review. Mian, jika chap yang ini kurang memuaskan. Karena saia sendiri berpikir chap yang ini banyak kekurangan._

_Typo, kayaknya ada beberapa. Atau mungkin banyak. Kkkkk!_

_Balasan review yang chap kemaren, di bawah yaa! ^^_

_SELAMAT MEMBACA!_

_REVIEW PLEASEE! ^^_

_NO BASH NO FLAME!_

_Kalau gak suka, mending gak usah baca ^^v_

**_###_**

***Cerita Sebelumnya***

"Kita akan menemukan eommamu, saeng."

"..eomma.."

"Hae, kau jangan memikirkan itu. Eommamu pasti kami temukan, ne?

"Teukie hyung benar, Hae. Kau tidak boleh berpikir terlalu banyak dulu, agar kondisimu cepat membaik."

"..."

"Kami janji, akan menemukan eommamu. Tapi, kau harus sembuh, ne?"

"..."

"Sekarang kembalilah beristirahat. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

Donghae kembali menutup kedua matanya yang sayu. Kini Leeteuk tersenyum senang karena dongsaeng terkecilnya itu telah sadar.

**###**

***Cerita Selanjutnya***

Sekarang pukul 8 pagi. Donghae terbangun. Ia membuka matanya, menatap sekeliling.

'Ruangan yang sama.' Pikirnya.

Entah mengapa saat ini pikirannya tertuju pada Hyuk. Dimana dia sekarang? Mengapa tidak disini?

'krek'

Donghae mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia tak tahu siapa itu. Ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya.

"Hae, kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya.

"Su-Sungie hyungg…"

Donghae terkejut. Dimana dia sekarang. Rumah sakit, dimana ini?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Yesung duduk di samping Donghae." Dimana Teukie hyung? Mengapa tidak disini?"

Yesung hyung? Teukie hyung?

"..hyung.."

"Ne?"

"..Hyuk?"

"Hyuk? Eunhyuk?"

"..dimana d-dia?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya tentangnya?"

"…"

"Ah, ne. hyung tidak tahu, saeng."

Donghae berpikir bahwa Hyuk saat ini pasti sangat marah padanya. Dia pasti sudah tahu bahwa dia telah berbohong. Donghae merasa bersalah.

Terlihat Leeteuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambutnya yang sedikit basah. Melihat Donghae telah bangun, ia mendekat. Ia merasa sangat senang.

"Kau baik-baik saja saeng?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Tapi Donghae tidak menjawabnya. Dia balik bertanya. "..dimana Hyuk?"

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Eunhyuk? Hyung tidak tahu, saeng. Wae?"

"..aku ingin H-Hyuk.."

"Sungie." Seru Leeteuk. "Siapa yang membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, hyung."

"Hyung.. Hyuk.."

"Ne, tunggu sebentar. Hyung akan mencari orang untuk menjemputnya."

Leeteuk berjalan keluar. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencari sebuah kontak.

"Aku ada pekerjaan baru untuk kalian… … Bawa kemari orang yang bernama Eunhyuk… … Ne."

Leeteuk kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia membuka pintu perlahan dan berjalan masuk.

"Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Yesung.

"Tenanglah, aku yang akan mengurusnya."

"Gomawo, hyung." Sahut Donghae.

Mereka tersenyum senang karena kondisi Donghae yang semakin membaik. Sekarang dia sudah dapat tersenyum. Walaupun tetap dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Hyung.."

"Em?"

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Kondisimu belum pulih, Hae." Kata Yesung.

"A-aku ingin mencari eomma.."

Leeteuk duduk di sisi tempat tidur Donghae. "Kami yang akan mencarinya. Kau jangan memikirkan itu, ne?"

Yesung mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Lihat ini." Dia mendekatkan layar ponselnya ke Donghae. "Kami mendapatkan alamat rumah eomma mu. Ini alamatnya."

Donghae mengambil ponsel itu dan mengamatinya. "Ini dimana, hyung?"

"Chiang Mai, Thailand." Jawab Leeteuk. "Mungkin lusa, aku akan kesana. Menjemput eomma mu."

"Kalian berdua?"

"Anni, saeng. Hanya aku. Yesung akan menjagamu disini."

"Hyung?"

"Ne?"

"Ak-aku ikut.."

"Tidak bisa, Hae.."

"Hyung.. jeball.."

"Hae, kau tahu kondisimu saat ini. Kondisimu baru saja membaik sejak operasi tadi malam. Dan sekarang kau akan ikut Teukie hyung ke Thailand? Tempat itu sangat jauh, Hae."

"Sungie benar, saeng. Pulihkan dulu kondisimu. Hyung akan membawa eomma mu kemari. Percayalah pada hyung."

"A-aku kuat, hyung.. aku bisa."

"Hae, kapan kau akan menurut pada kami?"

"Sungie hyung bisa memberiku injeksi." Kata Donghae mantap. Ia menatap Yesung yang saat ini sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya itu. "Benar kan, hyung?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa, Hae."

"Hyung… jebal…"

"Hae.."

"..aku ingin ikut mencari eomma.."

"Hae, menurutlah pada kami."

Donghae tetap memohon. "Hyung.. jeball.."

"Jangan membantah!" Teriak Leeteuk.

Donghae menunduk. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia sangat takut. Takut berhadapan dengan hyung tertuanya.

"Hyung, jangan membentaknya." Yesung menengahi. Ia tahu jika hyungnya tidak sengaja membentak Donghae.

Ini juga demi kesembuhannya.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae. "Oh, ya Tuhan.." Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Mereka berdua dapat mendengar itu. Donghae terisak pelan. "Hyung.. k-kumohon…"

Leeteuk memeluk Donghae erat. Ia menenggelamkan kepala Donghae pada dadanya. "Saeng, kumohon mengertilah. Kondisimu sedang tidak baik saat ini."

"…" Donghae tetap diam. Hanya suara isakkannya yang masih tetap terdengar.

**###**

***RYEOWOOK POV***

Saat ini aku baru saja menyelesaikan terapi kakiku. Sudah 2 kali aku terapi, kemajuannya sangat pesat. Saat ini aku masih menggunakan kursi roda. Tapi, aku sudah bisa berjalan, walaupun sangat pelan.

Aku memutuskan untuk ke recepcionist, bermaksud membayar biaya rumah sakit selama aku disini. Bersyukur, aku masih mempunyai sedikit uang di tabunganku. Setelah aku sampai disana, aku menanyakan biaya rumah sakit untukkku. Memang, jumlahnya sangat banyak. Tapi aku terkejut, semuanya telah dilunasi?

"Maaf, siapa yang melunasinya?"

"Yesung uisa yang melunasi semuanya."

Mwo?! Yesung hyung yang membayar semuanya? Mengapa ia melakukan itu?

Ah! Aku berhutang padanya. Bagaimana aku bisa membayarnya? Aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

Aku membawa kursi rodaku menuju kamar Donghae. Dongsaeng Yesung hyung. Dia pasti disana.

Ah! Benar dugaanku! Aku melihatnya membuka pintu kamar rawat Donghae. Mau kemana dia?

"Yesung hyung!" Panggilku.

Yesung hyung menoleh. Ia tersenyum melihatku. Ah! Kau tampan sekali.

Aku mendekatinya. "Hyung."

"Ne? bagaimana terapimu kali ini?" Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya denganku.

"Baik. Aku sudah bisa berjalan." Seruku bangga.

Ia terkekeh pelan. "Ne. Tapi aku tidak akan percaya jika kau belum membuktikannya."

Ia beralih ke belakangku dan mendorong kursi rodaku.

"Hyung."

"Ne?"

"Gomawo."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau telah melunasi biaya rumah sakit untukku."

"Hey, kau kan dongsaengku. Jadi wajar jika hyung membantu dongsaengnya."

"Tapi aku berhutang padamu, hyung."

"Jangan seperti itu."

"Anni. Aku akan melunasi hutangku padamu, hyung. Aku masih mempunyai tabungan."

"Gunakan itu untuk kebutuhanmu yang lain. Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya."

"Tapi, hyung. Aku merasa tidak enak."

"Jika seperti itu, carilah uang lebih. Setelah kau mendapatkannya, kau boleh melunasi hutangmu."

"Ne. Gomawo, hyung. Aku akan bekerja keras."

"Hmm, terserahlah. Dan juga, rumah sakit belum mengijinkanmu untuk pulang. Benarkan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, karena aku yang menyuruh mereka. Kau tidak akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini sebelum kau bisa berjalan dengan baik."

"Ne, aku tahu itu."

Ia membawaku ke taman rumah sakit. kami berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon. Ini sangat sejuk.

Sekarang ia berjongkok di depanku. "Sekarang, buktikan, ne?"

Yesung hyung mundur perlahan, sekitar 5 langkah di depanku.

"Cepat berdiri, dan mulai melangkah."

Aku mengangkat kedua kakiku perlahan dan menapakkannya di rumput. Setelahnya aku mencoba berdiri. Sedikit sulit, memang. Tapi, aku mencobanya.

Sekarang aku telah berhasil berdiri. Yesung hyung tersenyum melihatku.

Aku mengangkat kaki kananku, dan mencoba berjalan. Ini memang sulit dan berat. Bisa kuhitung satu langkah Yesung hyung tadi, mungkin menjadi 3 langkah untukku.

"Ayolah, Wookie. Kau bisa." Semangatnya.

Tidak ada pegangan apapun disampingku. Langkah ke 5 aku sedikit limbung.

"Ya!" Teriak Yesung hyung.

Dia menghampiriku dan menyangga tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh. Kakiku terasa sangat berat.

"Ayo, teruskan langkahmu. Kau bisa!"

Aku kembali mengangkat kakiku, dan mulai melangkah. Tanganku masih berpegangan pada lengan Yesung hyung.

Aku terus berlatih berjalan. Perlahan Yesung hyung melepaskan pegangannya, dan aku tetap saja limbung. Ternyata aku belum dapat berjalan dengan baik.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Yesung hyung.

"Sedikit." Jawabku singkat. Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat lelah.

"Kau harus kembali ke kamar."

Yesung hyung membantuku berjalan kembali ke kursi rodaku. Ia membantuku untuk duduk. Ini sangat melelahkan.

Ia kembali mendorong kursi rodaku. Tidak ada perbincangan yang terjadi diantara kami berdua. Aku bingung harus mencari topik seperti apa. Hingga akhirnya kami telah sampai di kamarku.

Yesung hyung mengangkatku dan merebahkanku di tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah, ne?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku memang mengantuk.

Yesung hyung menyelimutiku. Aku menutup kedua mataku, dan tertidur.

**###**

***YESUNG POV***

Sungguh, anak ini benar-benar polos. Ah, beruntung sekali dia..

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Kataku, dan aku berjalan keluar. Menutup pintunya perlahan.

"Yesung uisa!" Teriak seseorang di belakangku.

Aku membalikkan badanku.

Seorang suster mendekatiku dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kami mencari anda kemana-mana. Ternyata anda disini."

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Entah mengapa, firasatku terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Dongsaeng anda. Keadaannya kembali memburuk."

"Ne, aku akan kesana." Aku berjalan berlawanan arah dengan suster itu.

Tak lama, aku tiba di ruangan Donghae. Ada 3 orang suster dan Hankyung hyung disana, dia juga seorang dokter.

Aku mendekati Leeteuk hyung yang saat ini terlihat panik, dia disamping Donghae. Memijit tengkuk Donghae yang terus-terusan memuntahkan cairan asam lambungnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sungie. Tadi dia makan dengan baik. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia bilang kalau dia mual. Dan langsung muntah seperti ini."

Aku melihat Hankyung hyung menyuntikkan sesuatu di cairan infuse untuk Donghae.

"Hkk-hoekk.. hh.. hkk-"

Tangan kanan Donghae memeras perutnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkeram lengan Teukie hyung erat. Peluh menetes di wajahnya.

Lima menit kemudian, Donghae berhenti memuntahkan cairan asam itu. Terlihat dia sangat kelelahan. Seorang suster membawakan waskom air untuk membersihkan sisa muntahan itu. Aku menerimanya dan menyuruh Donghae untuk berkumur. Aku membersihkan sisa muntahan di sekitar bibir, dagu, dan sebagian lehernya.

Ia kembali mengeluh sakit. Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Teukie hyung. Sedangkan Teukie hyung terus mengelus Donghae sambil tetap menenangkannya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, para suster tadi meminta izin untuk keluar, begitu juga dengan Hankyung hyung. Napas Donghae masih sedikit tersengal, ia tetap menggumam pelan. Tangannya terkulai lemas.

Aku membantu Teukie hyung merebahkannya perlahan.

"Ini yang aku khawatirkan."

"Tapi hyung, aku juga tidak dapat menolaknya."

"Sungie, kau sendiri yang bilang. Kondisinya akan semakin melemah jika dia kelelahan, apalagi semenjak kau mengangkat pankreasnya."

"…"

"..hyunggg.." Donghae menggeliat pelan. Matanya tetap tertutup.

"Hae.. tidurlah, kau pasti lelah saeng. Ne?"

"..."

'ddrrrtttt ddrrrtttt'

Teukie hyung meminta izin padaku untuk keluar sebentar. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan telepon.

Agak lama Teukie hyung diluar. Siapa yang meneleponnya? Sepertinya sangat penting.

'krek'

"Ish! Menyebalkan sekali mereka!" Teukie hyung sedikit mengumpat.

"Siapa yang menyebalkan, hyung?"

Teukie hyung duduk di sofa dengan sedikit gusar. "Kau pikir siapa, hah? Mereka sangat tidak becus. Bahkan menjemput Eunhyuk saja tidak bisa!"

"Sudahlah hyung.."

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Hae, Sungie.."

"…"

"Aku akan kerumahnya malam ini."

"Terserah hyung saja."

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Malam itu Eunhyuk baru saja pulang dari restorannya. Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang special. Hanya rasa lelah yang membawanya.

Ketika ia hampir sampai di rumahnya, ia melihat sebuah mobil sport putih terparkir di halamannya. buru-buru ia mendekat ke arah mobil itu. Seorang namja terlihat membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Eunhyuk terkejut. Itu Leeteuk.

Karena ia menghormati tamunya itu, Eunhyuk mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Eunhyuk mengambil dua gelas minuman hangat, karena cuaca saat ini sedikit tak bersahabat. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, hyung?"

"Aku? Menjemputmu."

"Untuk apa menjemputku? Kau tidak ada hubungan apapun denganku."

"Kau tidak mau?"

"..."

"Donghae mencarimu."

"Siapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Kau jangan munafik."

"Aku tidak munafik." Eunhyuk mengendus kesal. "Aku tahu semuanya."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Jadi, kau yang menyuruh orang-orang tolol itu untuk menghancurkan restoranku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Lihatlah sekarang, kau yang munafik."

"..."

"Kau tahu, semua pelangganku pergi karena orang-orang tololmu itu."

"Mian."

"Ah, kau pasti tidak akan peduli dengan semua ini. Benarkan?" Eunhyuk sedikit menekan kata-katanya.

Leeteuk diam. Ia masih mempersilahkan orang di hadapannya itu untuk tetap mengutarakan pidatonya.

Eunhyuk meneguk minumannya. "Jadi, jangan salahkan kami. Jika dua orang dari mereka mengalami patah tulang."

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, sekarang giliran Leeteuk untuk membuka mulutnya yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat.

"Jadi, kau tetap tidak akan ikut denganku?"

"Tidak."

"Aku kesini hanya untuk Donghae."

"Kau salah bicara denganku tentang hal ini."

"Wae? Kau sangat menyayanginya. Benarkan?"

Eunhyuk tertawa meremehkan. "Kau bodoh. Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"..."

"..."

"Maafkan dia, dia mempunyai alasan lain untuk hal itu".

Eunhyuk menatap orang dihadapannya itu dengan sinis. "Aku merasa kasihan denganmu, Leeteuk-ssi. Ini semua ulah dongsaengmu sendiri."

"..."

"Kau merendahkan harga dirimu hanya untuk hal ini."

"Itu tidak menjadi masalah untukku. Karena aku menyayanginya."

"..."

"Kurasa sudah cukup aku berbasa-basi denganmu". Leeteuk mengeluarkan sebuah cek dari saku kemejanya dan menyerahkannya ke Eunhyuk. "Berapa yang kau butuhkan? Kau tinggal menulisnya disini."

"Ne, jika seperti itu." Eunhyuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya, silahkan anda keluar dari rumah saya!"

**###**

"Hae, kau makan sedikit dulu, ne?"

"Aku tidak lapar, Sungie hyung.."

"Anni, kau harus tetap makan, walaupun sedikit. Selang beberapa jam, nanti kau makan lagi. Supaya tidak mual. Ne?"

Donghae tetap menggeleng keras. Ia tetap tidak mau memakan makanannya.

"Hae, kondisimu tidak akan membaik jika kau tidak makan." Yesung kembali menyuapkan bubur itu. "Sekarang buka mulutmu, kau tidak akan mual. Sedikit saja."

Donghae membuka mulutnya. Sesendok bubur itu berhasil masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya.

"Mashita?" Tanya Yesung.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pahit..."

"Kau akan terbiasa.."

Donghae menelan bubur itu susah payah. Ia merasakan sesuatu menolak bubur itu ketika dia hendak menelannya.

Yesung kembali memberikan suapan yang kedua.

"Anni, hyung. Aku tidak mau makan itu.." Rengek Donghae.

Yesung menghela napasnya. "Lalu, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin makan apapun. Semuanya pahit."

"Sedikit saja, Hae. Tiga sendok cukup. Ne?"

Donghae kembali menggeleng keras. Entah mengapa, ia sangat membenci makanan untuk saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, kau minum dulu." Yesung mengambil segelas air putih di meja nakas, dan memberikannya pada Donghae.

"Itu juga pahit, hyung.." Tolaknya.

Yesung merasa sedikit kesal. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dongsaengnya itu memang sedang sakit untuk sekarang ini.

"Jika kau seperti ini terus, kapan kondisimu akan pulih, Hae?"

"..."

"Kau yang bilang, jika kau ingin ikut Teukie hyung ke Thailand. Menjemput eommamu. Tapi jika kau seperti ini, aku benar-benar ragu untuk membiarkanmu pergi kesana. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjaga kondisimu sendiri."

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kalah telak sekarang.

"Sekarang kau makan, ne? Sedikit saja. Nanti kau makan lagi."

Donghae mengangguk terpaksa untuk saat ini. "Tiga sendok?"

"Ne, tiga sendok."

"Tadi aku sudah makan satu sendok, berarti dua sendok lagi.." Tawarnya.

Yesung terkekeh pelan mendengar penawaran itu. Ia mengangguk setuju.

Donghae mengambil alih mangkuk dan sendok yang ada di tangan Yesung. Ia mulai memakan buburnya.

Yesung merogoh saku celananya ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia menatap layar ponsel itu.

_'Teukie Hyung Calling'_

"Nugu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Teukie hyung." Jawabnya singkat.

Mendengar itu, Donghae langsung mengambil ponsel yang berada di tangan Yesung dengan cepat. Ia memencet tombol hijau dengan semangat.

"Hyung! Bagaimana? Apa Hyukie bersamamu sekarang?... ... Anni, denganku saja. Sungie hyung sedang sibuk... ... Wae, hyung? Sesuatu terjadi?... ... Wae? Apa dia marah?... ... Anni, hyung. Gwenchana... ... Anni. Tidak perlu... ... Ne. Gwenchana, hyung."

Donghae menyerahkan ponsel itu lesu.

Yesung mengelus pelan pundaknya. "Sudahlah, Hae. Mungkin dia hanya belum mengerti posisimu."

"Anniyo, hyung. Aku yang bersalah disini."

"Kau jangan memikirkan itu, ne?"

"..."

Donghae kembali berkonsentrasi dengan makanannya. Ia melahap bubur terakhirnya. Langsung menelannya tanpa berniat mengunyahnya. "Ini suapan terakhirku. Tiga sendok."

"Ne." Yesung mengambil alih mangkuk itu dan kembali meletakkannya di meja nakas. "Sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Donghae terlihat kembali lesu. "Molla. Aku bosan, hyung."

"Ah, aku tahu. Aku akan membawakan seorang teman untukmu. Tunggu disini sebentar."

Donghae hanya diam melihat Yesung berjalan keluar.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, Yesung kembali. Tapi dia tidak sendiri, dia membawa seorang namja dengan kursi roodanya. Donghae hanya diam menatap namja itu.

"Ini teman untukmu, Hae." Kata Yesung. Ia berhenti tepat di sisi kiri Donghae.

Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Ryeowook imnida." Serunya ramah.

Donghae menerima uluran tangan itu. "Donghae imnida."

Mereka berdua tersenyum canggung.

"Kalian jangan seperti itu. Hae, Wookie ini pasien hyung juga. Dia baik, dan ramah. Dia juga sudah tahu tentangmu."

Donghae menunduk malu.

Yesung tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, kalian cepatlah akrab. Aku harus pergi sebentar." Yesung beralih ke Ryeowook. "Wookie, tolong jaga dongsaengku, ne?"

"Ne, hyung. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Sebelum dia pergi, Yesung mengecup pelan dahi Donghae.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau seperti Teukie hyung saja!"

Donghae merutuki sikap hyungnya itu yang membuatnya malu.

"Jadi, kau sakit apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"..."

"Ah, mian. Bukan maksudku untuk menyinggung pera-"

Ryeowook tertawa. "Gwenchana. Aku tidak sakit."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya lumpuh."

"Lumpuh, kau sehat?"

"Fisikku sehat. Tapi, aku lumpuh, em.. tidak permanent.."

Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku sudah bisa berjalan, walaupun belum sempurna. Masih sangat pelan. Aku bisa membuktikannya sekarang." Ryeowook hendak berdiri dari kursinya, sebelum Donghae melarangnya keras.

"Andwae! A-aku percaya padamu. Ahaha."

'Aku bisa repot jika dia terjatuh nanti.' Pikirnya.

**###**

***EUNHYUK POV***

"Hyuk, kau mendapat paket."

"Paket? Dari siapa, Kyu?"

"Bacalah sendiri."

Aku menerima paket itu.

"Lee Donghae? Mau apa dia mengirim paket? Kurang kerjaan."

Aku meletakkannya asal dan kembali bekerja.

"Hyuk, apa isinya?" Tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Apa?"

"Paket tadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak membukanya."

"Ya! Kenapa seperti itu? Sekarang kau letakkan dimana paket itu?"

"Ish! Hyung, nanti saja. Aku malas."

"Kau ini."

Hari ini kami tutup lebih awal. Jam 6. Karena Sungmin hyung bilang, dia dan Kyuhyun ada sedikit urusan. Mungkin kencan. Ahaha!

Aku hampir selesai membersihkan dapur. Aku sendiri? Ya, benar. Mereka berdua telah pulang sejak tadi.

Aku berhenti ketika mataku kembali melihat sebuah kotak dengan sampul cokelat yang membungkusnya. Kotak itu terjatuh dan tak sengaja aku menendangnya tadi.

Aku mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya. "Ish! Lupakan!"

Sebuah hal gila jika aku berpikir untuk membuka kotak itu. Jika aku mempunyai sebuah pilihan, maka lebih baik jika aku membuangnya saja. Ya. Membuangnya.

Aku mengunci pintu restoranku dan memasang gembok disana. Setelahnya berjalan pulang. Seperti biasa, aku sangat lelah.

**###**

***DONGHAE POV***

Akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Aku sangat senang. Aku akan segera bertemu dengan eomma.

Pagi ini Teukie hyung dan Yesung hyung telah disibukkan dengan semua keperluan kami semua, dan aku ditinggal sendiri di kamar rawatku ini. Menyebalkan. Sebenarnya mereka telah bersiap sejak malam tadi, tapi kata mereka belum selesai, apalagi kita berangkat bertiga. Ahaha!

Tapi, bagaimana kabar Hyukie sekarang, ya? Apa dia sudah melihatnya? Tapi mengapa dia tak juga menghubungiku? Ah! Pasti dia sangat marah padaku.

"Hae? Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Teukie hyung. Hei, sejak kapan dia disini?

Aku mengangguk senang.

"Baiklah, kajja." Ia mendekatkan sebuah kursi roda yang akan menjadi 'kakiku' untuk saat ini. Entah kenapa, aku sedikit limbung ketika berjalan.

Teukie hyung sedikit membenarkan penutup kepala yang aku kenakan. Dia juga merapikan jacket dan syalku.

"Tak ada yang tertinggal?"

"Kurasa tidak, hyung."

Kemudian, Teukie hyung mendorong kursi rodaku.

"Em, hyung?"

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana dengan Hyukie?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa dia sudah menerima paketku?"

"Sudah saeng.. kau tenanglah.."

"Apa dia sudah membukanya."

"..."

"Hyung.."

"Kalau tentang itu, hyung tidak tahu."

"Aku kehilangan nomor ponselnya. Apa kau punya, hyung? Boleh aku memintanya?"

"Aku tidak punya, Hae."

"Suruh orang-orangmu untuk mencarikan nomor ponselnya, hyung.."

"Hae, dengar. Kemarin kau sudah memintaku untuk melakukan ini. Kau ingat? Dia tidak mempunyai ponsel sekarang."

Ish! Kenapa seperti itu? Apa sebegitu marahnya dia padaku?

Sungmin hyung, Kyuhyun! Ne!

Aku merogoh sakuku dan mengambil ponselku. Tanganku mencari sebuah kontak yang mungkin harus kuhubungi untuk saat ini.

Sungmin hyung!

"Yoboseo, hyung!... ... Ne, ini aku, hyung... ... Aku baik-baik saja. Kau jangan khawatir seperti itu... ... Hyung, mianhae... ... Jinjja? Kau tidak marah padaku?... ... Ahaha, ne hyung... ... Ne. Em, apakah Hyukie sedang bersamamu sekarang?... ... Ne... ..."

Aku menunggu beberapa saat. Disana terdengar sangat ramai, seperti biasa. Pasti mereka sekarang sedang berada di restoran. Ah, sepertinya benar, aku mengganggu mereka.

"Ne, hyung?... ... Ah, gwenchana, dia pasti sedang sangat sibuk sekarang... ... Andwae!... ... Anni, aku hanya ingin minta tolong, hyung... ... Hyukie pasti sudah menerima paket dariku, kan?... ... Aku mengirimnya kemarin, hyung... ... apa dia sudah membukanya?... ... Ah, baiklah. Hyung, bisakah kau membujuknya untuk membuka paket itu?... ... Em, video. Kau boleh melihatnya juga, hyung... ... Em, kamsahamnida... ... Kau tidak marah padaku... ... Ne. Anyeong... ... Ne, kamsahamnida, hyung... ..."

"Wae? Nuguya?"

"Sungmin hyung. Baru kali ini aku berani menghubunginya."

"Dan?"

"Dia tidak marah padaku, hyung. Aku senang. Ahaha!"

"Baguslah."

"Tidak juga, hyung." Aku menyerahkan ponselku ke Teukie hyung. Biarkan dia yang membawanya. Aku sedang malas.

"Wae?"

"Kata Sungmin hyung, Hyukie belum melihatnya."

"Sudahlah, Hae. Kau jangan memikirkan orang itu lagi. Kau sudah mencoba meminta maaf padanya berulang kali. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli denganmu. Benar kan?"

"Aku berutang budi banyak padanya, hyung."

Aku mendengar Teukie hyung menghela napasnya. Wae?

"Ah! Itu Sungie hyung!"

Aku melihat Sungie hyung memasukan sebuah tas yang berukuran agak besar ke dalam bagasi mobil. Setelah itu, dia menutupnya.

"Semua sudah masuk, Sungie?"

"Sudah hyung."

Kemudian Sungie hyung mengangkatku dan mendudukkanku di kursi belakang. Sedangkan Teukie hyung terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, hyung!" Seruku sebal. Kenapa mereka berdua selalu seperti ini?!

Yesung hyung tersenyum mengejekku. "Tentu aku tahu sifatmu yang manja itu."

"Ya! Hyung!" Aku memukul bahunya cukup keras hingga ia meringis kesakitan. Rasakan itu!

Setelah semuanya siap, kami segera menuju ke bandara Incheon. Kami membawa satu supir. Yesung hyung duduk di depan, bersama supir itu. Sedangkan aku dan Leeteuk hyung duduk di belakang. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di Thailand dan bertemu eomma.

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

"Ya! Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Eunhyuk. Saat ini ia sedang ditarik paksa oleh Sungmin ke dalam suatu ruangan.

"Untuk saat ini, kau jangan berulah! Turuti perintahku!"

"Hyung! Pelanggan sedang banyak. Kau ingin menghancurkan restoran ini? Hah!"

"Sepupuku akan datang sebentar lagi. Dia yang akan membantu Kyuhyun."

Sekarang mereka telah sampai di ruangan pribadi Eunhyuk. Mereka duduk di sofa panjang berwarna merah maroon yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu.

"Waktuku tidak lama, hyung. Cepatlah!"

Sungmin segera menyerahkan sebuah handycam di hadapan Eunhyuk.

"Ige mwoya?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri?"

"Aku sedang tidak berulang tahun, hyung. Mengapa kau memberikanku kado macam ini?"

"Ya! Itu bukan kado untukmu, bodoh!"

"Lalu?"

"Buka saja, kau pasti akan mengerti."

Lama, Eunhyuk mengamati handycam yang saat ini berada di tangannya. Ia merasa ragu untuk membukanya.

"Nanti saja, hyung.." Serunya malas.

"Aniyo!" Sungmin mengambil alih handycam yang berada di tangan kanan Eunhyuk dan membukanya sendiri. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah video didalamnya.

Disana terlihat ada seorang namja mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit dan juga sebuah penutup kepala berwarna abu-abu. Ia duduk di ranjang putihnya dan ada infuse yang menggantung di sisi kanannya. Wajah pucat itu sangat familiar. Eunhyuk terkejut, itu Donghae!

_"Hai"_ Kata namja itu.

Eunhyuk hendak beranjak dari sofa itu, tetapi Sungmin menahannya. Ia mengendus kesal.

_"Hai, Hyuk!"_

Video itu terus saja berputar.

_"Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat marah padaku."_

"..."

_"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku masih bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Hyuk. Aku juga tidak tahu lagi, bagaimana cara meminta maaf kepadamu. Dan, ini cara terahkirku."_

"..."

"_Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Hyuk. Aku menyesal. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padamu."_

"..."

_"Hyuk, aku mempunyai kabar baik. Aku sudah menemukan eommaku. Dia berada di Thailand... Dan, aku akan pergi kesana besok. Ini menyenangkan, benar kan?"_

"..."

_"Ah, mian. Hal seperti ini pasti sangat tidak penting bagimu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu, apakah handycam ini masih menyala, atau telah dibanting olehmu. Ahaha! Emm, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Besok aku akan pergi ke rumah eomma. Jika aku sudah bertemu dengan eomma, aku ingin menetap dan tinggal disana. Bersama eomma. Emm, jadi, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Dan mungkin ini permintaan maaf terakhirku untukmu, Hyuk. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Mianhae."_

Sungmin segera mematikan handycam itu. Ia menatap temannya yang kini telah ada sebuah kristal bening di pipinya. Ia mengusap kristal bening itu dengan cepat.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini, hyung?"

"Tong sampah." Jawab Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Dia berkata besok, jadi... itu besok kan, hyung?"

"Kau bodoh, Hyuk!"

Eunhyuk takut, ia benar-benar takut.

"Kau bodoh tidak membuka paket itu dan memilih untuk membuangnya. Dia memberitahumu tentang hal ini, melalui paket itu. Handycam ini!"

"..."

"Hubungi dia." Sungmin menyerahkan ponselnya.

Eunhyuk menerimanya. Ia menggerutu ketika tak juga mendapat jawaban dari seseorang yang ia hubungi di seberang sana.

"Wae? Tidak dijawab?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"…"

"Hyung, aku pinjam motormu."

**###**

***DONGHAE POV***

Sekarang kami sudah berada di bandara Incheon. Ah, aku sangat tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di Thailand. Eomma, tunggu aku, ne?

Yesung hyung menepuk bahuku.

"Ne?" Tanyaku.

"Nanti, jika kau merasa pusing, mual, atau apapun itu. Katakan pada hyung, ne?"

"Ne, hyung. Aku sehat." Balasku.

Yesung hyung merapikan syalku yang sedikit berantakan. "Hyung tahu itu. Kau memang anak yang kuat."

Ah, aku jadi berpikir tentang Eunhyuk. Dia sedang apa sekarang. Apa dia sudah melihat videoku? Ah, lupakan. Pasti dia tidak akan memafkanku.

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Sangat banyak mobil maupun motor yang melintas di jalanan itu. Semuanya terlihat sangat tergesa. Ingin segera sampai di tempat tujuan.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengan bunyi yang sangat memekakan telinga. Suara jeritan yang khas terdengar di sekitar tempat itu. Semuanya terlihat begitu cepat terjadi. Dua benda besi itu saling beradu. Salah satunya terlempar ke tengah aspal dan yang lainnya terseret jauh lalu sebuah bus besar yang tiba-tiba datang menyeretnya hingga berjarak sekitar 7 meter.

Semua orang panik. Ketakutan. Mereka segera memanggil tim medis dan polisi untuk mendatangi tempat itu. Darah tercecer di sepanjang jalan. Bahkan dua benda besi yang beradu tadi, sekarang sama sekali sudah tak berbentuk.

Mereka yang menyaksikan hal ini percaya bahwa orang yang sempat terseret bus itu, pasti akan segera mati ditempat.

**TBC**

**###**

_Sekali lagi, reviev pleasee... dimana aja boleh, asal jangan dalem hati aja! LOL_

**_*Balasan Review*_**

_Yulika19343382_

_Endingnya... emm, jujur, saia aja belom ada bayangan, gimana nanti endingnya.. so, sebisa mungkin, aku buat dia idup lah ^^ Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^_

_Kim Rye Na_

Kamsahamnida Read and Reviewnya yaa! ^^ Ini aja aku cari-cari info lewat buku, artikel, sama apa aja yang nyangkut Leukemia. Soalnya aku dari kecil emang penasaran banget sama tuh penyakit ^^ kkkk!

tiaraputri16

ia, aku juga bingung kok eommanya kayak gitu! kkkk!  
itu, Hyuk kaayaknya udah gak marah lagi tuh! kkkk!  
Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^

MichelleMaydeline

Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! aku bahkan gak tau hebatnya dari mana. dan kayaknya chap ini gak sehebat chap kemaren.. ^^V

princelee86

Kamsahamnida! em, kayaknya panjangan yang kemaren dah dari pada chap yang ini. mian! ^^v  
Amen, moga Donghae cepet ketemu eommanya. kkk! ^^  
Itu, kayaknya Eunhyuk udah gak marah.. ^^v  
Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^

Safa Fishy

Ia, Hae makin parah. emang sengaja sih! #ketawasetan  
eommanya jahat banget emang. :(  
Itu, Hyuk kayaknya udah gak marah dah ^^v  
Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^v

dew'yellow

Kemaren sih, aku baca artikel, bisa diangkat. tapi harus rutin suntik insulin sama suntik enzim. seperti yang saia jelaskan di chap kemaren ^^v itu fakta loh.. ^^  
Kalau kemaren saia baca tentang Leukemia, bisa sembuh. dengan transplantasi sumsum tulang or sel induk yang cocok ^^  
Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^

casanova indah

Ia, saia gak akan siksa Donghae lama-lama, langsung bunuh aja dah. #asahgolok. kkkkk! ^^v  
Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^

**Chin-gu, Review saia tunggu! ^^**

**sama, kalau ada yang punya ide buat next chap, bisa disampaikan ke saia.**

**happy ending or sad ending?**

**I 3 U MA READERS! :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: Fasma**

**Cast: Donghae, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin**

**Genre: Brotherships, Family**

_Next Chap! maaf, baru bisa update sekarang... ada banyak urusan minggu ini ^^ kamsahamnida buat chin-gu semua yang telah baca dan review FF ini dimanapun itu!_

_mian, jika kurang memuaskan! banyak typo!_

_SELAMAT MEMBACAA! ^^_

**###**

***Cerita Sebelumnya***

Sangat banyak mobil maupun motor yang melintas di jalanan itu. Semuanya terlihat sangat tergesa. Ingin segera sampai di tempat tujuan.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengan bunyi yang sangat memekakan telinga. Suara jeritan yang khas terdengar di sekitar tempat itu. Semuanya terlihat begitu cepat terjadi. Dua benda besi itu saling beradu. Salah satunya terlempar ke tengah aspal dan yang lainnya terseret jauh lalu sebuah bus besar yang tiba-tiba datang menyeretnya hingga berjarak sekitar 7 meter.

Semua orang panik. Ketakutan. Mereka segera memanggil tim medis dan polisi untuk mendatangi tempat itu. Darah tercecer di sepanjang jalan. Bahkan dua benda besi yang beradu tadi, sekarang sama sekali sudah tak berbentuk.

Mereka yang menyaksikan hal ini percaya bahwa orang yang sempat terseret bus itu, pasti akan segera mati ditempat.

**###**

***Cerita Selanjutnya***

Thailand. Sebuah Negara yang indah, cantik, bersih, sempurna. Banyak hal yang menarik disana. Negara yang luas dengan gemerlap perkotaan, pegunungan yang masih sangat asri, dan juga hamparan Khorat di sebelah timur lautnya.

Seorang namja terlihat tengah memandang takjub pemandangan sepanjang jalan yang ia lalui. Decakan-decakan kagum selalu keluar dari bibirnya ketika melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat menarik, hebat, ataupun asing dalam pandangan matanya yang membulat lucu.

"Hyung, mengapa banyak sekali patung disini?"

"Itu ciri khas Thailand, Hae." Jawab Yesung. "Thailand memang banyak terdapat patung, kuil, atau apapun itu. Mereka biasanya menggunakannya untuk pemujaan."

Donghae mengangguk antusias.

"Seni patung telah lama berkembang disini, sebagai cabang seni rupa tiga dimensi, baik dengan pahatan maupun cetakan. Seni patung di Thailand sangat kental dengan pengaruh dan bentuk dalam tradisi agama Buddha."

"Wow!"

"Apa kalian lapar?" Tanya Leeteuk kepada kedua dongsaengnya.

"Sedikit, hyung. Bagaimana denganmu, Hae?"

"Aku tidak lapar. Tapi, kata hyung, aku tetap harus makan. Benarkan?"

"Ya, kau sudah tahu itu."

"Jadi, kalian ingin makan dimana? Mencari restoran atau café? Atau kalian lebih memilih untuk makan di hotel saja?"

"Hyung, bagaimana jika kita membeli yang seperti itu saja?" Tanya Donghae. Ia menunjuk deretan toko yang berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan.

"Tidak." Larang Leeteuk tegas.

"Wae? Aku ingin mencobanya, hyung." Katanya memelas.

"Itu tudak sehat, Hae."

"Tapi itu tidak beracun, hyung. Lihatlah, banyak sekali pembeli disana."

"Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya."

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

'Penolakan yang tak masuk akal.' Pikirnya.

**###**

"Kardiograf?"

"Sudah."

"Bagaimana?"

"Tetap tidak berubah, uisa."

"Siapkan ruang operasi. Kita akan melepaskan besi yang menancap di perutnya terlebih dahulu."

"Baik, uisa."

"Uisa, kakinya hancur."

"Aku tahu. Kita harus melakukan amputasi."

"Baik, uisa."

**###**

"Hyung, kapan kita kerumah eomma?"

"Besok. Sekarang kita istirahat dulu, ne?"

"Tapi, aku ingin kesana sekarang, hyung…"

"Ini hampir malam, Hae. Kita baru saja sampai disini. Sekarang tidurlah." Perintah hyung tertuanya itu.

Yesung mengambil sebuah suntikan dan mengisinya dengan cairan bening. Donghae menyerahkan tangan kirinya, mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh hyungnya itu.

"Tapi, aku ingin sekarang, hyung…" Ia seperti tak merasakan jarum suntik laknat itu menembus kulitnya.

Leeteuk menggantung handuknya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Ya, benar, ia baru saja selesai mandi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia segera merebahkan badannya disamping Donghae yang sedari tadi menatap televisinya tanpa ada niat untuk melihatnya sama sekali.

Donghae memukul hyung tertuanya itu dengan tangan kanannya. "YA! Hyung! Dengarkan aku!"

Leeteuk seakan tak peduli dengan dongsaengnya itu. "Ya?" Ia memejamkan matanya, merasa lelah.

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumah eomma sekarang. Mungkin aku bisa tidur disana, malam ini."

"Pergilah." Kata Leeteuk dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Yesung terkejut mendengar kata-kata hyungnya itu. "Hyung?" Lirihnya.

"Jeongmal, hyung?" Donghae segera beranjak dari tempat tidur big size itu dengan kegirangan. "Kajja, hyung!" Teriaknya.

"Apa? Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Eh?"

"Pergilah. Aku lelah, begitu juga dengan Sungie. Kami ingin istirahat. Benar kan, Sungie?" Tanya Leeteuk tanpa berniat membuka matanya.

"M-maksud hyung? A-aku pergi sendiri?"

"Ne."

"Ada supir, kan? Boleh, aku minta hyung, alamat rumah eomma?" Tanyanya ke Leeteuk.

"Ponselku mati."

Donghae beralih ke Yesung. "Boleh aku minta alamat itu, hyung?"

Yesung menatap dongsaengnya dengan tatapan serius. "Tentu. Aku akan memberikannya padamu."

"Ah! Gomawo, hyung!"

"Tapi besok. Tidak sekarang." Katanya, dan segera pergi keluar. "Aku akan ke kamarku. Aku lelah."

Donghae menggerutu. Ia berdecak sebal. Kedua hyungnya itu sangat baik dan pengertian, tetapi terkadang juga sangat menyebalkan!

Ia kembali naik ke tempat tidur dengan sebal. Ia tak menyadari bahwa hyung yang saat ini berada di sampingnya sedang terkekeh pelan.

**###**

"Ya Tuhan! Lihat ini!"

"Apa?"

"Lihatlah!"

"Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban Tuhan."

"Kau benar."

"Yesung uisa pasti akan sangat senang jika mengetahui ini!"

"Ya! Segera beritahu dia!"

**###**

"Hyung cepatlah!"

"Sebentar, Hae."

"Ayolah, hyung!"

"Ya! Pakai syalmu."

"Ish! Hyung! Cuaca disini tidak seperti di Korea."

"Kapan kau tidak akan membantah?"

"Huh, ne. aku memakainya."

Selama perjalanan Donghae sibung dengan pikirannya. Ia sangat penasaran, bagaimana wajah eommanya? Rumahnya? Kehidupannya sekarang? Dan bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan eommanya? Reaksi eommanya?

"Sepertinya ini rumahnya." Seru Leeteuk setelah mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah bercat cokelat tua dengan halaman yang tak terlalu luas disana.

"Benar. Alamatnya sama." Sahut Yesung.

Leeteuk membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Memandang sekilas rumah yang kini dihadapannya.

Leeteuk dikejutkan oleh tubuh Donghae yang saat itu terhuyung dibelakangnya. Untung saja ada Yesung yang dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, kau didalam dulu, Hae."

"Anni,hyung. Aku ingin kesana."

Donghae tetap memaksa berjalan memasuki halaman rumah itu. Kali ini Leeteuk dan Yesung tidak melarang. Mereka berdua memapah Donghae, membantunya berjalan. Mereka tak menyadari, bahwa ada seorang wanita yang tengah mengamati mereka sejak tadi.

"Excuse me?" Teriak Leeteuk.

Wanita tadi menghampiri mereka.

"Yes?"

"I want to ask something."

"Yes, please.."

"Hyung, langsung saja tanyakan dimana Ny. Lee." Kata Yesung.

"Lalu, apa kau yakin. Ini benar rumah Ny. Lee?"

Wanita tadi sedikit terkejut. "Kalian dari Korea?" Tanyanya dengan bahasa Korea yang sangat fasih.

Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Donghae tak kalah terkejutnya dengan wanita tadi. "Anda bisa bahasa Korea?"

"Benar. Saya belajar dari mæ̀."

"Mæ̀?"

"Ah, itu panggilan untuk Eomma, dalam bahasa kami."

"Eomma?"

Wanita tadi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Eomma saya berasal dari Korea. Beliau yang mengajarkan saya semua tentang bahasa Korea. Dan budayanya."

"Siapa eommamu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Lee Ahyong."

"Eo-eomma…"

**###**

"Kyu, bagaimana ini?"

"Tenanglah hyung.."

"Aku takut. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakan ini semua padanya nanti ketika dia sadar?"

"Hyung, sudahlah.."

"Aku takut melihatnya, sangat takut. Bagaimana jika dia sama sekali tidak menerima ini semua?" Namja itu terisak pelan.

"Hyung, ini semua juga demi kebaikannya. Tenanglah.."

**###**

"K-kau-?" Wanita itu melepaskan pelukan Donghae dengan kasar. "Lepaskan aku!"

Yesung segera menangkap tubuh Donghae yang saat itu akan terjatuh.

"YA!" Teriak Leeteuk marah.

"Mæ̀ mị̀ chxb mạn." _("Ibu, jangan seperti itu.")_

"Thảmị? K̄heā s̄mkhwr dị̂ rạb mạn." _("Kenapa? dia pantas mendapatkannya.")_

"Mæ̀, k̄hxng lūkchāy k̄hxng ṭhex. Ṭhex yạng pĕn n̂xng s̄āw k̄hxng c̄hạn" _("Ibu, dia anakmu! Dia juga adikku.")_

"K̄heā mị̀ dị̂ lūkchāy k̄hxng c̄hạn!" _("Dia bukan anakku!")_

Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Donghae hanya diam mendengar itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Dan kamu!" Ny. Lee kembali menunjuk Donghae. "Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai anakku!" Wanita itu beranjak pergi, tetapi Donghae menahannya.

"W-wae eomma?"

"Kau, berani kau memanggilku eomma!"

"Ny. Lee, kau sama sekali tidak bisa menghargai seseorang. Bahkan itu untuk anakmu sendiri!" Teriak Leeteuk.

"Ha? Siapa kau, berani menilaiku!"

"Mæ̀?"

Donghae mendekati Ny. Lee, dan berusaha memeluknya. "Eomma, mianhae…" Isakknya pelan.

"Jangan kau mamperlihatkan muka menjijikkanmu itu dihadapanku!"

Ny. Lee mendorong tubuh Donghae dengan keras hingga tubuhnya terbentur sudut meja.

"YA!" Teriak Leeteuk marah. Ia dan Yesung membantu Donghae kembali berdiri. Sedangkan wanita tadi terlihat tengah berdebat dengan anak perempuannya dengan bahasa yang lagi-lagi tak mereka mengerti.

Donghae meringis pelan. Ia memegang dadanya erat. Ya, dadanya ia gunakan untuk tumpuan ketika ia terjatuh tadi.

"Dimana yang sakit, Hae?"

Dia tidak menjawab, tetap berkonsentrasi pada dadanya yang terasa terhimpit batuan-batuan runcing disana.

"Sungie, bawa Hae ke mobil. Cepat! Aku akan mengurus ini."

"Ne, hyung."

Yesung segera memapah Donghae menuju mobil. Sedangkan Leeteuk masih berada disana. Entah sejak kapan, Ny. Lee sudah tak terlihat di tempat itu. Hanya ada anak perempuannya disana.

"Maafkan mæ̀." Serunya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang. Tapi aku merasa sangat marah dan kecewa."

"Mian."

"Sudahlah." Leeteuk menyerahkan kartu namanya pada anak perempuan Ny. Lee. "Ini kartu namaku. Jika kau ada waktu, bisakah kita bertemu?"

"Ah, tentu, tuan."

"Namaku Leeteuk. Dan kalau bisa, ajak eommamu."

"Aku akan berusaha. Sekali lagi, maafkan mæ̀."

"Gwenchana. Aku harus pergi, dongsaengku sudah menungguku."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian semampuku."

"Kamsahamnida."

"Ne."

Leeteuk beranjak dari beranda rumah itu. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang sudah menantinya sejak tadi.

"Hyung." Panggil Yesung.

Leeteuk memperhatikan Donghae yang saat ini tengah tertidur. Napasnya memburu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku memberinya injeksi."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Perlahan mobil itu berjalan.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Untuk saat ini."

"Lalu?" Leeteuk menarik tubuh Donghae dan menyandarkan kepala Donghae di dadanya.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Wae?"

"Kau tahu kan hyung, penderita Leukemia itu sangat rawan. Sesuatu hal yang menurut kita sepele pun akan bisa membunuhnya."

Donghae menggeliat pelan.

"Ketika ia terjatuh tadi, dadanya terbentur dengan cukup keras. Dan, aku takut terjadi hal yang buruk padanya."

"Dia juga terlihat kesakitan." Lirih Leeteuk. "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Dimana rumah sakit terbaik di daerah ini?"

**###**

"H-Hyuk…"

"Minnie hyung.. aku d-dimana?"

"Kau di rumah sakit? Kita di Seoul."

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan motor."

"D-Donghae.. apa dia masih disini?"

"…"

"J-jawab aku.."

"Dia tidak ada." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Dia sudah pergi."

"A-aku belum meminta maaf kepadanya…"

**###**

Yesung memperlihatkan identitasnya. Menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang dokter. Dokter professional.

"Yes, please."

Ia ikut masuk ke dalam ruang UGD. Disana terdapat sebuah ranjang putih, seorang namja terbaring diatasnya. Akibat benturan tadi, Yesung dan Leeteuk menjadi khawatir. Mereka memutuskan untuk membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin. Takut jika hal yang buruk menimpa dongsaeng terkecil mereka itu.

Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan rontgen pada dada Donghae, untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam tubuh namja itu.

Beberapa saat menunggu, hasil rontgen itu akhirnya keluar. Yesung membukanya dengan cepat. Melihatnya sekilas. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya.

Melihat dongsaengnya baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu, Leeteuk segera menghampirinya. "Sungie, bagaimana?"

"Hyung, lihat ini." Yesung memperlihatkan hasil rontgen itu. "Ada cairan yang menumpuk di paru-parunya."

"…"

"Bahkan 40% paru-parunya sudah tertutup cairan itu."

"Lakukan apa saja, Sungie..."

"Operasi. Cairan ini harus dikeluarkan."

"Apa saja saeng, aku percaya padamu."

Yesung menghela napasnya. "Masuklah hyung, tadi Donghae mencarimu."

Yesung masuk ke ruang operasi yang sebelumnya telah disiapkan disana. Ia masuk bersama Leeteuk yang sebelumnya telah memakai pakaian khusus untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Ternyata Donghae telah dipindahkan ke ruang operasi. Leeteuk menerima secarik kertas dan segera menandatanganinya.

"..h-hyungg…"

"Ne, saeng?" Leeteuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke Donghae. "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"..d-dadak-ku s-sakittt… hh.. s-sessakk…"

"…"

Leeteuk kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat Yesung yang kini tengah memakai sarung tangan putih dan maskernya.

"..k-kau j..jangann per-gi h-hyung…"

"Tidak, hyung akan disini. Menemanimu dan Yesungie." Senyum tetap mengembang di bibirnya.

Semuanya telah siap. Perlengkapan yang mungkin akan mereka butuhkan telah tersedia di ruangan serba putih itu.

"Hae.." Yesung ikut menenangkan sang dongsaeng. "Ini hanya sebuah operasi kecil. Jadi kau tak perlu takut, ne?"

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, ia bahkan tak merasa takut sama sekali.

Lampu dihidupkan. Nyala terang menghiasi ruangan itu. Yesung memberikan instruksi kepada beberapa orang perawat yang saat itu berada di ruang operasi untuk mempersiapkan pembedahan.

Dan tepat satu jam mereka berada di ruangan itu, Donghae mulai menjalani operasi dibawah ketiak sekitar 10 cm jaraknya. Yesung mulai menggoreskan benda berwarna perak itu untuk membuat sebuah lubang. Dari lubang itu, dimasukkan sebuah selang yang masuk kedalam paru paru untuk mengeluarkan cairan yang memenuhi paru parunya. Yesung, Donghae, dan Leeteuk tetap saling bercicara ketika operasi.

"Kau jangan takut, ne? Kau akan baik-baik saja." Leeteuk tetap memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya, walaupun kini wajahnya tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya. "Semua akan berjalan lancar, saeng."

Donghae kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya, kau yang ketakutan, hyung.." Dia tersenyum kecil. Ya, Donghae tidak dibius total, bahkan beberapa kali ia melihat bagian tubuhnya disayat.

Dengan cekatan, Yesung memasukkan selang kira-kira sepanjang 30 cm kedalam sayatan tadi. Kali ini, ia benar-benar berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya itu. Ia menyuruh Donghae untuk tidak melihatnya kala itu. Takut dongsaengnya merasa takut, terkejut, atau apalah, yang menyebabkan keadaan menjadi buruk. Setelah merasa cukup, ia segera menjahitnya. Menjahit dengan selang tetap menembus paru paru Donghae untuk mengeluarkan cairan yang ternyata adalah darah segar. Cairan itu dimasukkan kedalam sebuah tabung kotak khusus, berongga dua yang dapat menampung cairan sebanyak 2000 ml.

Yesung merasa sedikit tenang karena untuk operasi ini, Donghae sama sekali tak mengalami pendarahan ataupun yang lainnya.

Lampu dimatikan, tanda bahwa operasi telah selesai. Semua tersenyum lega kali ini.

Yesung melepas kedua sarung tangannya, begitu juga dengan maskernya. Ia mengelus kepala Donghae. "Kau hebat, saeng." Serunya senang.

"Ne, hyung.." Matanya terlihat sayu. "Aku mengantuk..." Katanya pelan.

**###**

"A-apa y-yang terjad-di dengan ka-kakiku?!"

'GREP'

Sungmin memeluk namja di depannya itu dengan erat, sangat erat. Baru saja ia mengetahui kenyataan pahit, yang ternyata kakinya hilang. Ya, kedua kakinya hilang. Kini ia hanya mempunyai kaki sebatas lutut, hanya pahanya saja yang tetap utuh terlihat disana.

"H-Hyung…"

Sungmin tetap memeluknya. Membiarkan emosi namja itu meluap.

"Dimana kakiku? DIMANA KAKIKU?!"

"H-Hyukk…"

Kini seorang namja lagi terlihat sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin kakiku, hyung… KEMBALIKAN KAKIKU!"

"…"

"Bagaimana nanti aku bisa berdiri tanpa kakiku?"

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan tanpa kakiku.."

"Hyuk…"

"Aku tidak akan bisa mengelola restoran tanpa kakiku…" Setetes liquid menganak sungai di pipinya. "Kembalikan kakiku…"

**###**

Malam itu, Donghae telah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Ia terlihat tengah tertidur pulas disana.

Leeteuk menatap miris sebuah tabung yang menggantung disamping ranjang putih itu. Itu adalah tabung untuk menampung darah yang tak juga berhenti mengalir dari lubang yang sengaja dibuat saat operasi beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan disamping kiri Donghae terlihat sebuah kantong darah yang terus di dialirkan kedalam tubuh sang dongsaeng agar ia tidak mati karena kehabisan darah.

Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya gusar. Ia merasa lelah. Rasa penat yang selalu mengelilinginya karena keadaan ini.

'Tuhan, kapan ini semua berakhir? Kami membutuhkan satu keajaibanmu, Tuhan…' Doanya dalam hati.

"Kau lelah, Hyung?" Tanya Yesung.

"Tidak." Jawabnya. Tapi terlihat dari wajahnya jika ia sangat kelelahan. "Apa tidak ada kabar dari rumah sakit? Mungkin mereka sudah mendapatkan donor yang cocok untuk Donghae."

"Aku tidak tahu. Mereka belum menghubungiku. Karena terburu-buru tadi, ponselku tertinggal di mobil."

"Aku tidak yakin bisa membujuk eommanya yang sangat keras kepala itu."

"…"

"Apa tidak ada cara lain, Sungie? Apa saja.."

Yesung menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahhan. "Transplantasi singenik, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Karena Hae tidak punya saudara kembar."

"…"

"Transplantasi autologus, itu memungkinkan untuk Donghae-"

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya, jika itu dapat dilakukan." Selanya cepat.

"Tunggu dulu, hyung… untuk yang ini, menggunakan sel induk pasien sendiri yang masih sehat, yang dikumpulkan sebelum pemberian kemoterapi dosis tinggi. Tapi ini sangat beresiko."

"Sungie…"

"Kumohon hyung, jangan menyuruhku untuk melakukannya…"

Leeteuk menunduk dalam.

"Satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan hanya Transplantasi alogenik, dan ini tidak sembarangan. Lalu dimana kita bisa menemukan orang itu?"

**###**

"Hyuk, kau makan. Ne?"

"…"

"Hyuk, ayolah."

"…"

"Hyuk, kau jangan seperti ini.."

"Pergilah hyung, aku sedang ingin sendiri."

**###**

Hari kedua dirawat, tabung itu sudah setengah penuh. Sejak dua hari itu, darah yang menetes dari lubang selang berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Donghae terus dirawat di rumah sakit dengan melakukan aktifitas yang sangat terbatas. Sedikit saja ia mengalami kelelahan, tubuhnnya akan langsung kembali drop.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang, hyung?"

"Ne. dia mengajakku bertemu siang ini."

"Hyung…"

"Tenanglah Sungie, sepertinya dia orang yang baik."

"Mian, hyung. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Tidak. Kau temani Donghae. Dia akan lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku, ne?"

"Ne, hyung."

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

"Hyung."

"Ne? Apa lagi?"

"Kau harus segera menghubungiku. Nanti."

"Pasti, tenanglah. Sekarang, kau masuklah. Donghae pasti sudah sangat bosan sekarang."

"Ne. hati-hati, hyung."

"Ne."

'krek'

"Hae? Kau sedang apa?"

Yesung melangkah masuk mendekati Donghae. Sekarang namja itu duduk di tempat tidur sang dongsaeng.

"Berpikir."

"Berpikir? Apa?"

"Aku ingin ini dilepas sekarang…" Rengeknya. Ia menunjuk selang yang terhubung di paru-parunya. "Kumohon, hyung…"

"Hae, sekarang lihat." Yesung beralih ke samping Donghae. Ia sekarang mendekat kearah selang itu yang menghubungkan antara paru-paru Donghae dan sebuah tabung. "Ini darahmu." Ia menunjuk tetesan darah yang melewati selang itu. "Walaupun sedikit, tapi ini tetap mengalir. Jadi, harus tetap dipasang." Ia berdiri dan menepuk pundak Donghae pelan. "Apa kau mengerti?"

"Ta-tapi.. Aku ingin…"

"Ingin apa?"

"…"

"Hm?"

"Eomma.."

"Eh?"

"M-maksudku, ayolah hyung… aku belum minta maaf pada eomma. Mungkin jika aku minta maaf padanya, lalu dia akan mengerti."

"…"

"Ya, mengerti. Dan dia akan memaafkanku. Lalu, aku bisa tinggal dengan eomma. Benar kan hyung?"

"…"

"A-aku hanya butuh sedikit kesempatan. Sedikit lagi, hyung."

"…"

"Aku yakin, eomma pasti percaya padaku. Dia akan memaafkanku. Benar kan, hyung?"

"Em, ya."

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat kesana, hyung…"

"Nanti jika kau sudah sembuh, hyung akan mengajakmu kesana lagi. Jadi kau harus cepat sembuh."

"Sembuh? Eomma yang akan membuatku sembuh hyung…"

"Emm, m-maksudku-"

"Ah, lupakan hyung. Em, dimana Teukie hyung?"

"Dia pergi sebentar."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Katanya, dia ada sedikit urusan."

"…hyung…"

"Ne?"

"…aku ingin keluar dari rumah sakit ini…"

**###**

"B-buta?! Apa maksudmu dengan buta?"

"Ya. Buta. Dulu suami mæ̀, ah maksudku-"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sudahlah.."

"Err, dia mengalami kecelakaan kerja, maaf, pastinya aku kurang tahu. Saat itu, mæ̀ sedang mengandung."

"…"

"Awalnya keadaan mereka baik-baik saja, semenjak dia buta, dia tidak bisa bekerja."

"…"

"Keluarga mæ̀ menjadi miskin. Bahkan untuk makan sehari-hari pun mereka selalu kurang."

"Lalu, apa alasan Ny. Lee membuang Donghae?"

"Karena orang itu buta, mæ̀ selalu merasa kekurangan. Sedangkan orang itu tidak bisa memberi apapun untuk mæ̀. Mæ̀ membenci orang itu."

"Tapi, bukankah saat itu dia masih mengandung Donghae?"

"Kau benar. Mæ̀ meminta cerai. Orang itu tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Kau tahu, bahkan orang itu tidak dapat mencukupi kehidupan mæ̀."

"Lalu?"

"Setelah anak itu lahir, mæ̀ bercerai. Dan dia tidak pernah muncul lagi disana."

"…"

"Dia pindah ke Thailand bersama saudaranya."

"Orangtua Ny. Lee?"

"Sudah meninggal sejak lama."

"…"

"Maaf. Hanya sebatas itu yang saya tahu. itupun dari cerita saudara mæ̀."

"Gwenchana.."

**###**

Suasana rumah sakit saat ini tampak lenggang. Seorang namja terlihat duduk di kursi rodanya sambil menatap kosong pandangan di depannya. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat seorang namja lain mendekatinya.

"Kau mau jeruk." Sapa namja itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah jeruk yang telah dikupas sebelumnya.

Namja itu hanya diam menanggapi.

"Ah, mian. Sepertinya kau tidak suka jeruk." Namja itu menarik tangannya dan memilih memakan jeruk itu sendiri. "Namaku Ryeowook. Kau Eunhyuk, kan?"

"…"

"Eh, aku benar kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Mudah saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang penyembuh di rumah sakit ini?" Dia tertawa kecil.

"Penyembuh?"

"Doa itu memang nyata. Tuhan tidak akan pernah ingkar."

**###**

***DONGHAE POV***

"Mengapa? Kau belum sembuh."

"Hyung, aku terikat."

"Terikat? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami tidak mengikatmu, Hae.."

"Ini." Aku menunjuk pada selang di sampingku. "Aku terikat.."

Mereka tertawa keras. Ish! Menyebalkan sekali! Mereka mengejekku!

"Ya! Hyung! Aku serius!"

Sungie hyung mulai meredakan tawanya. Itu lebih baik. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin." Jawabku.

Sungie hyung berpikir, sepertinya.

"Ayolah hyung… ini sudah satu minggu… aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini."

"…" Hey! Mengapa mereka hanya diam?

"Hyung, kau sudah janji kan, jika aku sembuh, kau akan mengantarku ke rumah eomma lagi. Em, setidaknya aku sekarang lebih baik."

"Bagaimana Sungie?" Tanya Teukie hyung.

"Sebenarnya bisa, hyung… tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Lukanya akan sulit mengering." Ah, itu tak masalah.

"Gwenchana. Ayolah hyung…"

Sungie hyung menghela napasnya. Uh! Ayolah…

"Baiklah."

"Mwo? Jinjja?"

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar."

"Waa! Gomawo hyung!" Seruku senang.

Sungie hyung terlihat memperhatikan selang panjang itu. Mengeceknya, mungkin.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya selangpun dicabut dari tubuhku. Aku menatap detik detik pencabutan selang tersebut **tanpa berkedip.**

Aku bahkan tidak percaya, bahwa selama satu minggu ini, selang yang masuk kedalam tubuhku itu panjangnya mungkin lebih dari 30 centimeter, menurut perkiraanku.

"Hyung, kenapa panjang sekali?"

"Wae? Kau shock?"

"A-aniyo.."

Setelah selang dicabut, Sungie hyung memberitahukan bahwa lubang bekas selang yang berada dibawah ketiakku itu tidak dijahit dan ditutup kembali seperti normalnya orang yang menjalani operasi pada umumnya.

Alasanya sangat masuk akal, yaitu jika lubang bekas selang itu dijahit rapat, maka jika pendarahannya tetap terjadi, paru-paruku akan kembali terendam cairan lagi dan satu-satunya jalan keluarnya adalah harus kembali dioperasi untuk mengeluarkan cairan, maksudku darah yang kembali memenuhi rongga paru paruku.

Itu keputusan yang cerdas.

Luka itu dibalut, supaya darahnya tidak kemana-mana. Oh, itu bagus.

"Nah. Selesai."

Ahaha! Sekarang aku sangat puas. Tidak ada lagi yang mengikatku.

**###**

***EUNHYUK POV***

Saat ini aku berada di kamar rawatku, bersama seseorang yang.. yah, dia berkata bahwa namanya Ryeowook. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang anak ini. Dia selalu mengikutiku sejak aku bertemu dengannya di taman dua hari yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, dia sangat sering mengunjungi kamarku. Alasannya, dia berkata bahwa dia kesepian.

Hey! Bukankah banyak pasien disini? Mengapa harus aku?

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung? Mereka tidak disini. Siapa yang akan menjaga 'warisan orang tua'ku jika mereka disini dan menemaniku setiap hari. Aku akan bangkrut.

Ah! Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada mereka. Ini semua gara-gara kakiku!

Aku cacat!

"Ya! Kau jangan melamun!"

Lagi-lagi aku menoleh malas kearahnya. "Bisakah kau diam!"

"Ah, mianhae. Emm, kau benar belum diberitahu oleh doktermu tentang transplantasi itu?"

Transplantasi? Apa maksudnya? Mengapa perasaanku menjadi aneh?

"Hyuk-ssi?"

"…"

"Apa kau tahu Lee Donghae?"

"Huh!" Aku mengendus kesal. Dia pikir siapa aku hingga tak tahu tentang Donghae. Bahkan aku yang mengantarnya hingga ke rumah sakit ini. Dan aku juga tahu, dia sekarang tidak disini.

"Aku bertanya pada beberapa suster dan perawat disini. Dan ternyata memang benar."

"…"

"Han uisa memberitahuku bahwa kau adalah donor yang cocok untuknya."

"M-MWO!"

A-apa maksudnya ini? A-aku adalah donor yang cocok untuk Donghae?

"Ahaha! Ternyata kau memang belum mengetahuinya."

"Tap-tapi, aku? Jinjja?"

"Benar! Apalagi mendengar bahwa keadanmu sangat cepat pulih dari saat kau kritis dulu. Ahaha!"

"…"

Dia terlihat menghela napasnya. "Kuharap kau mau menjadi donor. Kau satu-satunya harapan hidupnya."

"Mungkin sekarang dia sudah bersama eommanya." Sahutku.

"Aku harap dia bisa kembali ke tempat ini… dengan keadaan yang lebih baik."

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Hari ini Donghae sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit. Tepat 10 hari sudah Donghae menginap di rumah sakit itu. Walaupun keadaannya belum sepenuhnya pulih, tapi ia tetap bersikeras. Sehingga pihak rumah sakit pun mengijinkannya untuk pulang. Dengan syarat, dia harus istirahat total.

Saat ini 3 kakak beradik itu berada di dalam mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju hotel yang mereka sewa selama mereka berada di negeri gajah putih tersebut.

Donghae terus merengek sedari tadi. Ia ingin dua hyungnya itu mengantarnya ke rumah Ny. Lee saat itu juga.

"Hae, kau harus istirahat total. Kau tahu, ISTIRAHAT TOTAL!" Yesung menjadi sedikit marah, karena rengekan Donghae.

"Uh, hyung… ayolah…"

"Hae, sekarang jam kerja. Eommamu sekarang pasti sedang sibuk dan tidak ada di rumah."

"Lalu kapan…"

"Lusa, atau kapanpun jika keadaanmu sudah memungkinkan."

"Keadaanku? Aku bisa sekarang, hyung."

"Hae.."

"A-aku tidak ingin menundanya lagi."

Leeteuk dan Yesung merasa sedikit sedih, mereka tidak bisa menuruti kemauan dongsaengnya untuk saat ini. donghae baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, dan harus bertemu dengan eommanya yang sangat menjengkelkan itu? Itu adalah satu pemikiran yang sangat bodoh menurut mereka.

Sekarang mereka telah sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Yesung membuka pintu kamar hotel mereka. Sedangkan Leeteuk, dia mendorong kursi roda Donghae memasuki ruangan itu.

Yesung segera meuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin disana. Leeteuk memindahkan Donghae ke tempat tidur.

Donghae memiringkan tubuhnya hingga sekarang ia memunggungi Leeteuk. Sepertinya dia marah.

Leeteuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kekanakan dongsaengnya itu.

Yesung mendekati Donghae sambil membawa sebuah suntikan.

"Berikan tanganmu, Hae."

Dengan malas, Donghae menyodorkan tangan kanannya kepada Yesung. Suntikan itu perlahan menembus kulit Donghae. Ia sedikit meringis merasakan benda tajam itu ketika menyentuh kulitnya.

"Sekarang kau tidurlah." Kata Leeteuk sambil menyelimuti Donghae.

Donghae memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian, deru nafas halus terdengar memenuhi kamar itu.

"Sungie? Kenapa dia langsung tidur?"

"Wae, hyung?" Yesung mengayun-ayunkan suntikannya tepat di depan Leeteuk. "Aku yang membuatnya tertidur. Ahaha!"

Leeteuk ikut tertawa menanggapi sikap dongsaengnya itu. "Terkadang, kau memang pintar."

"Jika tidak seperti itu, dia tidak akan istirahat. Aku benar, kan?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia memilih duduk bergabung dengan Yesung yang saat ini tengah sibuk memencet remote, mencari acara yang menurutnya bagus di televisi.

"Bagaimana hyung?" Suasana menjadi sangat serius saat ini.

"Tetap tidak bisa."

"Ah, hyung! Mengapa sulit sekali?"

"Bahkan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Aku hanya takut mengecewakan Hae."

"Kau benar hyung, dan juga donor itu."

"Aku tahu, Eunhyuk belum tentu menyetujui transplantasi itu mengingat dia begitu marah pada Hae."

"Kau benar, hyung. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Pertama mendengar bahwa mereka telah menemukan donor yang cocok untuk Hae, aku sangat senang. Tapi mengetahui bahwa pendonor itu adalah Eunhyuk, semuanya terasa gagal."

"Aku hanya bisa menyuruh pihak rumah sakit untuk menunda kepulangan Eunhyuk hingga kita kembali ke Korea, dan mungkin Ryeowook bisa sedikit membantu kita disana."

"Semoga saja. Ny. Lee tidak mungkin bersedia menjadi donor. Apalagi tinggal bersama Hae."

"Kau benar hyung. Sebenarnya aku… sedikit…"

"Senang?"

"Ahaha, kau benar hyung."

"Aku bahkan sangat senang akan hal itu."

"Hae tetap bersama kita."

Leeteuk beralih menatap Yesung. "Lalu, bagaimana? Kau sudah menghubungi Ryeowook hari ini?"

"Wookie, hyung!"

"Ah, ne. Wookie. Bagaimana?"

"Sejak dia berhasil memberitahu bahwa Eunhyuk adalah donor Hae, awalnya sedikit sulit, tapi sepertinya dia berhasil. Kita hanya tinggal kembali ke Korea, melakukan transplantasi, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Yesung sambil menerawang langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Sekarang yang sedang aku pikirkan, bagaimana cara membujuknya?"

"Aku bingung, hyung. Dia terlalu rindu dengan eommanya."

"Dan sayang."

"Selama Hae disini, dia tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan Eunhyuk."

"Kau benar, Sungie. Aku bahkan heran, dia memberikan ponselnya padaku saat kita akan berangkat dulu, dan sampai sekarang, dia tidak memintanya. Ponselnya mati."

Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya pelan. ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan mengistirahatkan punggungnya yang terasa sedikit pegal. Mereka berdua istirahat sejenak disana.

**TBC**

**###**

**Kamsahamnida untuk kunjungannya! ^^**

_oh ya! saia gak terlalu bisa bahasa Thai, cuma beberapa aja.. jadi itu saia cuma pake Google. kkk! ketahuan dah.. trus saia gak pake tulisan Thai, soalnya takut buat bingung, jadi pake itu aja.. Mian, kalau membuat bingung, atau kalian tidak suka. silahkan kritik saia supaya saia bisa lebih baik ^^_

_Emm, tebak dah, kalau ada yang mau nebak sihh.. kenapa thor Fasma masukin operasi lagi buat Donghae di chap ini? ayo ayo tebak! kkkkk! ^^_

**Balasan Review**

**Arum Junnie**

Happy Ending? saia akan usahakan ^^v kkkk!  
Udah ketebak kan siapa yang kecelakaan? ^^  
Kamsahamnida untuk reviewnya! ^^b

Yulika19343382

waa! yang bener? kkkk!Kamsahamnida untuk reviewnya! ^^b

MichelleMaydeline  
ou! ia yah? yaa, coba besok liat-liat dulu lah.. ^^  
Kamsahamnida untuk reviewnya! ^^b

NRL LOVE FISHY

AMEN! kkkkk! ia kasian..  
Kamsahamnida untuk reviewnya! ^^b

Safa Fishy

Bingo! Emang Eunhyuk yang kecelakaan ^^  
wahwahwah.. ia dah, itu aku coba buat ^^  
Kamsahamnida untuk reviewnya! ^^b

arumfishy

bingo! Semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab chin-gu! ^^  
Kamsahamnida untuk reviewnya! ^^b

Elfishy

its okay! kkkk!  
akan saia usahakan ^^  
Kamsahamnida untuk reviewnya! ^^b

dew'yellow

coba liat nanti yah endingnya ^^  
kkkk!  
itu udah coba saia perbanyak moment mereka.. ^^  
Kamsahamnida untuk reviewnya! ^^b

casanova indah

bingo! Hyuk!  
jangan tegang lah ^^  
Kamsahamnida untuk reviewnya! ^^b

**sekali lagi, KAMSAHAMNIDAA! ^^**

*yang bingung silahkan hubungi saia ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Just For One Time (Ch 9)**

**Author: Anggraini Fasma**

**Cast: Donghae, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook**

**Genre: Family, Brothership, Sad**

_okay! mian saia telat publish chap yang ini. sibuk sama wisuda di sekolah ^^ waa! pertama, saia ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada chingu semuanya yang telah menyempatkan untuk ripiu. jujur, saia malas dengan sillent readers. tapi.. yah gitu lahh..._

_disini saia juga ingin memberi jawaban pertanyaan yang kemarin. ahaha! ternyata kalian belum sepenuhnya tepat ^^ jadi, mengapa saia memberikan operasi di chap lalu, jawabannya adalah untuk MENUNDA kepulangan Donghae! kkkk! kan gak lucu kalau mereka udah pulang, eh si Hyukjae masih sekarat ^^ #ketawasetan. dan operasi pembedahan kemarin itu, saia ambil dari kisah nyata. memang ada orang penderita leukemia yang mengalaminya. perosedurnya sama kok ^^  
_

_emm, okay! silahkan membaca, dan review diminta! ^^ karena saia pengen deket sama kalian semua!_

**###**

***Cerita Sebelumnya***

"Aku bingung, hyung. Dia terlalu rindu dengan eommanya."

"Dan sayang."

"Selama Hae disini, dia tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan Eunhyuk."

"Kau benar, Sungie. Aku bahkan heran, dia memberikan ponselnya padaku saat kita akan berangkat dulu, dan sampai sekarang, dia tidak memintanya. Ponselnya mati."

Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya pelan. ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan mengistirahatkan punggungnya yang terasa sedikit pegal. Mereka berdua istirahat sejenak disana.

**###**

***Cerita Selanjutnya***

"Akhirnya kalian datang."

"Mian, kami sedikit terlambat."

"Gwenchana. Masuklah, aku akan memanggil mæ̀."

"Kuharap, dia bersedia bertemu dengan kami."

Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyumannya dan bergegas pergi. Beberapa menit kemudian, wanita itu kembali dengan seorang wanita paruh baya. Dia berjalan tanpa senyuman di bibirnya.

"Apa lagi yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya wanita itu dengan angkuhnya.

Yesung dan Leeteuk berdiri memberi salam kepada wanita itu.

"Huh! Aku pikir kalian telah kembali ke negara itu. Ternyata kalian masih tetap disini."

"..."

Wanita itu menatap tajam Leeteuk. "Sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu! Aku tidak akan sudi mengakuinya sebagai anakku!"

"Mæ̀.."

Donghae tersenyum. Ia merasa senang karena dapat melihat wajah cantik eommanya lagi. Ia ingin mengatakan semuanya, bahwa ia sangat menyayangi eommanya. Tapi semuanya itu sirna.

"Dan kau!" Wanita itu menunjuk wajah Donghae dengan telunjuk kirinya. "Aku muak melihat wajah menjijikkanmu itu! SEHARUSNYA KAU MATI!"

Donghae tersentak mendengarnya.

"Maaf nyonya, kami datang kemari dengan tujuan baik. Dan saya rasa, anda sangat tidak sopan berkata seperti itu kepada tamu anda. Apalagi kepada anak anda sendiri!"

"Kau yang tidak sopan!"

Leeteuk mengendus sebal.

"E-eomma.."

"DIAM KAU!"

"YA!" Bentak Leeteuk.

Yesung menarik tangan Leeteuk pelan dan Leeteuk menoleh. Ia mencoba mengontrol emosinya saat itu.

"E-eomma.. hiks.."

Wanita itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"…"

"Setidaknya.. tolong berikan aku kesempatan…" Lirih Donghae.

"…"

"..hiks.. A-aku sayang eomma…"

Yesung mengelus pelan punggung Donghae.

"…"

"…"

"..mianhae… a-aku sangat merindukan ini."

"…"

"Tapi, ternyata kau tidak menginginkanku… hiks."

"Ya. Kau memang benar. Aku hampir saja membunuhmu, dan seharusnya aku membunuhmu sejak dulu! Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu lahir ke dunia ini!"

Donghae terdiam. Ia sekarang berusaha mati-matian untuk meredakan tangisnya. Tapi nyatanya tangis itu semakin kencang saja.

"Kau dengar! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan kelahiran seorang anak sepertimu! MENJIJIKKAN!"

Leeteuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat dan mengacungkannya tepat di depan wanita tersebut. Tapi ia menahan pukulannya ketika merasa ujung kemejanya tertarik.

"..h-hyungg.. hikss.. j-jangan.."

Wanita itu tersenyum menyeringai. "Sekarang, Pergi kalian semua dari rumah ini!" Ia kembali menunjuk Donghae. "Terutama kau! Aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk melihat wajahmu lagi!"

"…"

"PERGI KALIAN!"

Yesung terlihat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri Donghae. Setelahnya, ia mendorong kursi roda Donghae keluar dari rumah eomma kandungnya tersebut.

Leeteuk terlihat masih berkilat marah disana.

"Mengapa kau tak mengikuti mereka? Keluar dari rumahku!"

"Ternyata aku salah. Kupikir Donghae mempunyai eomma yang baik, ramah, sepertinya. Dan sekarang yang kutemui, kau, sangat buruk!"

"Huh!"

"Aku merasa menyesal telah mempertemukanmu dengan Donghae, jika aku tahu akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Yah.. Katakan itu pada anak menjijikkan itu!"

"Wae?"

"Kau lancang!"

"Aniyo. Aku tahu, kau menyayanginya."

"Kau gila!"

"Tidak akan ada seorang ibu yang rela mengandung anakknya selama hampir 10 bulan dan melahirkannya jika tanpa dilandasi rasa cinta. Kau hanya munafik!"

"Beraninya kau mengatakan itu padaku!"

"Kau terlalu takut untuk melihat anakmu sekarang. Benar kan?!"

"KAU!"

"Aku tahu, perasaan bersalah selalu menghantuimu, sejak kau meninggalkan suamimu dan anakmu yang bahkan masih bayi. Yang bahkan belum dapat mengenal siapa eommanya"

'PLAKK'

Satu tamparan keras berhasil mendarat di pipi kiri Leeteuk. Ia mengendus kesal.

"Kau akan menyesal." Lirih Leeteuk. Setelahnya ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah itu.

**###**

"Yoboseo hyung."

'Ne, Wookie, ada apa?'

"Bagaimana kabarmu, hyung?"

'Aku baik-baik saja. kami baru saja selesai makan. Kau sudah makan?'

"Sudah, hyung."

'Baguslah, kau jangan sampai telat makan. Jaga kesehatanmu, dan jangan tidur terlalu larut. Mengerti?'

"Ne, hyung.."

'Em, bagaimana kakimu?'

"Selalu lebih baik. Aku bisa berjalan, emm walaupun masih sakit."

'Baguslah.'

"Err... hyung.."

'Ne?'

"..."

'Kau ingin mengatakan apa Wookie?'

"A-aku sebenarnya.."

'Ah, bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk?'

"Dia baik, hyung. Kapan kalian pulang? Dia selalu menanyakan itu padaku."

Ryeowook mendengar suara tawa diseberang sana. 'Kami akan pulang besok. Tidak baik berada terlalu lama disini.'

"Itu bagus hyung. A-aku.."

'Merindukanku?'

"A-aku. Aniyo!"

'Hahh... padahal aku sangat berharap kau akan merindukanku. Ahaha!'

Pipi Ryeowook memerah. "Hyung, dimana Donghae?"

'Kenapa kau mencarinya?'

"Hyuk disini. Dia bilang, dia ingin berbicara pada Donghae."

'Tapi Donghae sekarang sedang tidur. Aku tidak mungkin membangunkannya.'

"Sayang sekali."

'...'

"Hyung.."

'Ne?'

"Hyuk bersedia menjadi donor itu."

'Jinjja!'

**###**

Leeteuk melipat celana jeans nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Menutup koper itu dan memberikannya kepada seorang ajhushi.

"Bagaimana Sungie?" Ia menghampiri Yesung yang sedang melihat termometer ditangannya.

"Suhu tubuhnya masih tetap tinggi, hyung."

"Apa kita menunda kepulangan saja?"

Yesung terlihat berpikir.

"...an-ndwae.. hyungg.." Timpal Donghae. "..akku ingin pulangg.."

"Tapi kau demam, Hae. Kau harus istirahat."

"..Aku bisa istirahat di pesawat.."

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan. Ia mengangkat tubuh Donghae dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda. Ia juga membenarkan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Donghae.

"Kau yakin, akan baik-baik saja?"

Donghae mengangguk. Ia menatap kosong kedepan.

Yesung memakai jacketnya. Ia mengikuti Leeteuk yang telah berjalan keluar bersama Donghae.

Mereka dalam perjalan menuju bandara. Tak ada perbincangan yang terjadi disana. Biasanya disaat seperti ini, Donghae akan berceloteh tak jelas. Tapi berbeda dengan ini, ia hanya diam menatap kosong pemandangan yang terlihat melalui kaca mobil mereka.

Ia hanya diam, pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Wajahnya tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Terkadang mata sayunya menutup beberapa detik dan kemudian terbuka kembali. Sungguh sangat miris melihatnya.

Beberapa jam telah terlalui. Mereka tiba dengan selamat di Korea. Yesung mendorong kursi roda Donghae dengan perlahan, keluar dari bandara itu.

"..hyung.."

Yesung membungkukkan badannya. "Ne?"

"..a-ku pusing.."

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Sesaat, ia melihat Leeteuk yang saat itu tengah memasukkan koper mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil. "Sebentar, saeng. Apa kau bisa menahannya?"

Donghae tak menjawab.

Yesung mengangkat tubuh Donghae dan mendudukkannya di kursi belakang. Setelahnya, ia melipat kursi roda Donghae dan memasukkannya kedalam bagasi.

Yesung kembali mengeluarkan stetoskopnya dan memeriksa detak jantung Donghae yang kini tengah tertidur di bahu Leeteuk. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Setelahnya, ia mengambil sebuah suntikan dan mengisinya dengan cairn berwarna bening. Menyuntikkannya di lengan kurus Donghae. Tangan Yesung sedikit bergetar saat melakukan itu.

Leeteuk menjadi khawatir. "Wae, Sungie?"

"A-aku tidak tahu, hyung. Kondisinya sangat lemah saat ini. Bisa dibilang saat ini-"

"Cukup! Jangan teruskan!" Leeteuk memotong kalimat Yesung dengan cepat. "Pak, putar arah ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Perintahnya.

Supir yang telah setia bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun itu menurut dengan patuh mendengar perintah tegas dari sang majikan.

**###**

***EUNHYUK POV***

Aku memutar kursi rodaku dengan cepat. Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku mendengar bahwa mereka telah kembali. Tidak, aku membutuhkan Donghae untuk saat ini. aku sangat merindukannya. Aku ingin segera meminta maaf kepadanya.

Tapi ada apa ini?

Ruang ICU sangat ramai. Banyak perawat, suster, dan beberapa dokter berada disana. Mereka semua berlalu-lalang dan menjadi sangat sibuk.

Aku mendekati Ryeowook yang saat itu sedang duduk sendiri di salah satu bangku disana.

"Bagaimana Donghae? Dimana dia?" Tanyaku panik.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya seolah terkejut dengan kedatanganku. "H-hyuk.."

"Katakan, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia, didalam."

Aku memasuki ruangan itu. Beberapa suster melarangku untuk masuk kedalam sana, tapi aku tetap saja memaksa mereka. Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Donghae.

Aku melihat Leeteuk hyung disana. Dia panik, sama seperti Yesung hyung.

"Hyung!" Teriakku.

Mereka berdua menoleh cepat. Entah mengapa, setelahnya seorang perawat mendorong kursi rodaku mendekat kearah sebuah tempat tidur putih disana.

Aku melihatnya sekarang. Donghae. Dia, tapi mengapa seperti ini? Ini sama sekali bukan hal yang kuinginkan.

Dia disini, sangat pucat. Matanya terpejam erat. Tubuhnya diam sama sekali tak bergerak. Darah terus saja mengucur dari lubang hidungnya. Aku melihat Leeteuk hyung, dia menangis.

"D-Donghae.." Panggilku pelan.

Dia tetap diam.

"Hae... Ini Hyuk. Dia disini."

Bibirnya bergerak perlahan. Dia mendengarnya!

"Hyuk, panggil dia." Perintah Leeteuk hyung.

Aku menggenggam telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Donghae, buka matamu.."

"..."

"Hae.."

Ah! Akhirnya, kelopak itu terbuka perlahan. Matanya sayu. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Donghae.. Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Aku tak dapat menahan air mataku untuk saat ini.

"Donghae, hiks.. dengar, aku minta maaf. Hiks.. mianhae.."

"..."

"A-aku sangat menyesal, Hae. Kumohon, untuk kali ini maafkan aku.. hikss.."

Aku merasakan genggaman di tanganku mengerat.

"H-Hae.. kau memaafkanku?"

Ia menutup matanya perlahan, tapi genggaman tangannya tak terlepas sama sekali. Aku tahu, dia memaafkanku.

"G-gomawo, Hae.."

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Hal ini terulang kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hampir 4 jam mereka berada disana. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pintu itu akan terbuka.

"Hyuk."

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Eunhyuk menoleh.

"Ne?"

"Gomawo."

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Untuk apa?"

"Ya, kau telah memaafkan Donghae. Aku tak akan bisa membayangkan jika saja kau- ah- kau bisa menebaknya."

Eunhyuk sedikit tertawa. "Lagipula ini semua memang kesalahanku. Donghae tak bersalah. Aku bisa memahami keadaannya."

"..."

"Aku merasa sangat egois."

"Tapi akhirnya, kau mengerti semua ini."

"Kau benar, hyung. Dan kau harus mengucapkan kata terimakasih lagi untuk satu orang."

"Hm?"

"Ryeowook. Dia sangat banyak membantu." Kata Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook menoleh sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

Leeteuk tertawa. "Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Yesung bercerita sangat banyak tentangmu." Seru Leeteuk sambil menepuk bahu Ryeowook. "Dan sepertinya, Yesung telah banyak mengucapkan terimakasih padamu. Benar kan?"

"A-ah, ne hyung."

"..."

"..."

Leeteuk membuka mulutnya. "Dan juga donor itu."

"..."

"Aku sangat mengharapkanmu."

"Aku bersedia. Kapanpun." Kata Eunhyuk tegas.

Leeteuk terkejut. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "B-benarkah?"

"Ne."

Leeteuk sangat senang. Hari ini ia mendengar langsung dari mulut Eunhyuk, bahwa ia bersedia untuk menjadi donor itu.

"Aku- Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo." Serunya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Eunhyuk. Ia menangis terisak disana.

'klek'

Pintu yang mereka nanti-nanti itu akhirnya terbuka. Beberapa orang keluar dari sana. ada juga beberapa yang kembali masuk ke ruangan itu.

Melihat Yesung keluar dari ruangan itu, ia bergegas menghampirinya. "Sungie, bagaimana?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit pening.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk menyusul mereka bersama Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana keadaan Donghae, hyung?"

"Buruk. Leukemia itu sudah sangat berat, tubuhnya sudah tak mampu."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Hyung, kumohon. Kau juga harus mengerti keadaannya saat ini."

Leeteuk terlihat akan marah. "Kau yang jangan seperti ini! Jangan katakan bahwa kau akan menyerah! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!"

Yesung menunduk. Saat ini, ia tak berani bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menatap wajah sang hyung.

"Lakukan transplantasi itu secepatnya."

"Tetap tidak bisa."

"Kenapa, Sungie?"

"..."

"Sungie, jawab!"

"Dia kritis, hyung!"

Semua yang berada di tempat itu terdiam mendengar teriakan Yesung."

"B-bahkan, t-tadi jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak..." Lanjutnya. "Aku tidak berani melakukan itu padanya saat ini."

Setelahnya, Yesung memeluk tubuh Leeteuk dengan erat. Mencoba menenangkan sang hyung yang saat ini kembali terisak.

"Hyung.. kumohon.. jangan sekarang..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lalu, kapan kau bisa melakukan itu, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku harus memastikan keadaannya membaik. Stabil, dan aku bisa melakukan itu."

"..."

"..."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

**###**

***LEETEUK POV***

Dimana aku? Mengapa disini sepi sekali?

Aku tidak tahu, tapi kakiku membawaku ke sebuah tempat yang masih sangat asri. Rumput yang hijau. Pohon-pohon rindang mengelilingi tempat ini. dimana ini? Suasana yang sangat sejuk disini.

"Hyung…"

Eh? Siapa itu? Suaranya. Aku mengenal suara itu.

"Hyung.."

Ya! Donghae!

"Donghae? Kau dimana?"

Aku mencarinya, memutar tubuhku berusaha menemukan asal suara itu.

"Aku disini, hyung."

Aku menoleh. Aku melihatnya. Ini Donghae. Benar-benar Donghae.

"Hae.. k-kau?"

Aku tidak percaya ini. dia berdiri disampingku saat ini. Dengan senyumnya.

"Hyung.. maukah kau memelukku?"

"Tentu saja."

Aku membawa tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku. Mendekapnya dengan sangat erat.

"Hyung.."

"Em?" Tanyaku. Aku tetap menikmati rambut halusnya yang menggelitik hidungku.

"Mianhae.."

"…"

"Aku berhutang banyak padamu, hyung."

"Kau tidak berhutang apapun padaku, pada Yesung ataupun yang lainnya."

"Aniyo. Aku pasti mempunyai banyak kesalahan. Aku sangat sering membuat kalian marah padaku, jengkel, khawatir, atau yang lainnya."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih lagi, hyung."

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

Ia melepaskan pelukan kami. "Berjanjilah hyung. Kau tidak akan menangis lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sedih hyung, ketika melihatmu menangis. Aku ingin menangis saat itu juga."

"Hae.."

"Berjanjilah hyung.. aku menyayangimu."

Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan menjauh. Hey! Mau kemana dia?

"Hae! Saeng!"

Aku mencoba mengejarnya. Tapi mengapa ini? Kakiku terasa sangat berat. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengangkatnya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Hae! Donghae-a!" Teriakku. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

"…"

"Hae!"

Aku menegakkan tubuhku. Napasku memburu. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Aku menatap Yesung yang berada disampingku. Sepertinya dia mengalami hal yang sama denganku.

Kami menoleh kearah tempat tidur Donghae secara bersamaan. Aku melihatnya melesat ke samping Donghae. Melihat kardiograf dan apapun itu sambil melihat kearah Donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung."

Aku menghela napas lega.

Dia mendekatiku. "Hyung."

"Em?"

"Kau.. bermimpi itu juga?"

"Kau juga? Donghae?"

Ia mengangguk.

Tuhan. Pertanda apa ini?

"Hyung.."

"…"

"Aku takut.."

Aku mendekap bahunya. "Tenanglah. Dia anak yang kuat. Dia bisa melakukannya."

"…"

"Dan juga kau. Kau bisa melakukannya."

"I-ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu."

"Tidak. Tidak akan terjadi satu pun hal yang buruk."

Semoga..

**###**

***AUTHOR POV***

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ia mencari dua orang yang sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini. Ryeowook, dan dimana ada dia pasti disana ada Eunhyuk.

Sekitar 15 menit mencari, ia menemukannya di lorong. Sepertinya mereka baru saja akan kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Hyuk! Wookie!"

Mereka berdua menoleh.

"Hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Hyuk. Aku membutuhkan Hyuk sekarang."

"Aku?" Eunhyuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Donghae. Keadaannya membaik. Dia bisa melakukan transplantasi sekarang."

"Wah! Jinjja?"

Ryeowook berteriak girang. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Yesung. "Dia akan sembuh. Benar kan, hyung?"

Yesung mengangguk.

**###**

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat berlarian di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Ia tak peduli dengan teriakan-teriakan marah dari beberapa orang yang berhasil ditabraknya saat itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik.

Kakinya terhenti seketika saat melihat sebuah ruangan dengan kamar nomor 043. Dia langsung membuka pintu yang berada didepannya tanpa berniat untuk mengetuknya. Dia melihat sebuah ruangan putih lengkap dengan tempat tidurnya. Disamping tempat tidur itu ada seorang namja yang duduk dan sedikit membungkuk, seperti berbicara atau membisikkan sesuatu pada orang yang tengah tertidur disana.

Wajah wanita itu menegang seketika. Ia melihat namja yang dimakinya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan dia sangat yakin bahwa orang yang berada di tempat tidur putih itu adalah anaknya.

Wanita itu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Anakku!" Teriaknya sedikit terisak. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi untuk membendung air matanya yang semakin deras keluar.

Wanita itu mendekat. Ia sangat ingin melihat wajah sang anak. Untuk kali ini saja.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya hendak membelai lembut pipi tirus nan pucat itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditepis kasar.

Leeteuk. Ia melakukannya.

"Kau!" Serunya marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

Wanita itu menangis. Ia memeluk kedua kaki Leeteuk, meminta maaf.

"Lepaskan kakiku!"

"Kumohon Leeteuk-ssi, maafkan aku."

Leeteuk diam, ia tahu bahwa sekarang ini bukan saatnya untuk marah-marah. Ia lelah. Leeteuk membantu tubuh wanita itu untuk berdiri.

Wanita itu menangis. Ia mengusap pipi tirus Donghae dengan pelan.

"D..dia anakku.. hiks.."

"..."

"Kenapa.. seperti ini?"

"..." Leeteuk tetap diam tak berkata apapun.

"Sayang.. ini eomma.. buka matamu..."

"..."

Wanita itu terus menangis terisak. Leeteuk berdiri, membiarkan wanita itu mengambil alih tempat duduknya. Ia bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya. Marah? Senang? Terharu? Takut? Ia bahkan tak tahu, apa yang membawa wanita tua itu kemari sehingga bisa seperti ini. Haruskah ia percaya dengan semua kata-kata yang keluar itu?

Wanita itu memegang selang oksigen yang berada di mulut Donghae takut-takut. Leeteuk yang melihat itu harap-harap cemas. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Tidak, ternyata wanita itu hanya akan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pelipis Donghae.

Donghae? Dia menangis.

"Aku tahu, kau mendengarkanku, nak.. hiks.. b-buka matamu.. eomma disini."

Tetap sia-sia. Dia sama sekali tak bergerak.

Ia mengecup punggung tangan Donghae. Berdoa kepada Tuhan. Ia meminta pertolongan disana. Ia memohon untuk membukakan mata anaknya, untuk saat ini saja. Dia sangat merindukannya.

'klek'

"Hyung, semuanya sud- YA! Siapa kau!"

Leeteuk dan wanita itu terkejut melihat kedatangan Yesung disana. Dia terlihat marah. Sangat marah. Mengapa hyungnya ini tak mencegah wanita iblis yang sudah hampir membunuh dongsaeng mereka itu untuk memasuki ruangan ini?

"HYUNG! Ada apa denganmu? Wanita itu jahat, hyung!"

"Sungie, tenanglah.." Leeteuk menarik tangan kanan Yesung untuk mendekat kearah mereka.

Wanita itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan kedatangan Yesung. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanya anak lelaki satu-satunya tersebut. Ia sungguh menyesal.

Leeteuk menangkap tangan Yesung yang hampir menampar wanita itu. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat disana. Hanya suara isakkan kecil yang terdengar.

"Dia harus melakukan transplantasi sekarang." Seru Yesung memecah keheningan.

"Lakukan, aku siap." Kata wanita itu denan tegas. "Apapun, demi anakku, aku akan melakukannya."

"Aniyo."

"Wae? Kumohon. Aku harus menebus semua kesalahanku padanya. Aku sudah kehilangan appanya, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya juga. Kumohon.."

"Kondisimu sedang tidak stabil."

"Aku bisa, kumohon.."

"Tidak! Kau bisa membunuhnya."

Wanita itu kembali terdiam. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam erat tangan Donghae. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae. Sangat dekat.

"Donghae.. buka matamu.. ini eomma... apa kau tidak merindukan eomma?"

Setetes air mata membasahi hidung Donghae. Wanita itu mengecup kening Donghae dengan pelan, sangat pelan. Ia seakan takut jika hal yang dilakukannya itu nantinya akan menyakiti anaknya.

Ia melepaskan kecupannya setelah beberapa detik bertahan disana.

Tangis wanita itu bertambah kencang. Mata yang dinanti-nantinya terbuka, kini benar-benar menampilkan obsidian yang melingkar indah disana.

"..Hae.. sayang, ini eomma.. hiks.."

Leeteuk menangis melihat itu. Dongsaengnya sadar. "Hae.." Panggilnya.

Donghae menggerakkan bibirnya, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ia tak bisa. Tubuhnya mati rasa, bahkan hanya untuk merasakan selang oksigen yang tertanam di tenggorokannya pun ia tak mampu. Ia hanya bisa meneteskan air mata.

Menangis bahagia. Akhirnya Donghae dapat bertemu dengan eommanya yang mengakuinya.

Mata Donghae menatap sayu kearah eommanya. Kedua matanya memohon. Ia ingin eommanya itu mengangkatnya. Memeluknya. Menciumnya. Tapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan ia hanya bisa menangis.

Yesung mendekat kearah telinga Donghae.

"Saeng.. kau akan melakukan transplantasi sebentar lagi. Kau jangan khawatir, ne? Jangan takut. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Benar, Hae.. Kau akan sembuh, nak.. eomma disini, menemanimu.."

"Saeng.. kami semua disini. Mendukungmu. Kau harus berjuang, ne? Bersama Sungie. Kalian pasti bisa. Sekali ini, dan semuanya akan segera berakhir."

Donghae memejamkan matanya erat. Mencoba merasakan tubuhnya. Tapi nyatanya, semua itu sia-sia. Ia sama sekali tak dapat merasakannya. Dan sekarang, untuk yang pertama kalinya ia merasa ragu.

**###**

Tubuh itu didorong memasuki ruang operasi. Semua tim medis telah siap disana bersama semua peralatan yang akan mereka butuhkan.

Seorang namja berpakaian lengkap tengah mendekati seorang namja lain yang sedang terbaring disana.

"Hyuk.."

Namja yang dipanggil itu membuka matanya.

"Kami membutuhkanmu. Aku percaya padamu."

"Aku juga mempercayaimu, hyung."

"Kau akan dibius total. Kau tidak perlu merasa tegang."

Namja itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia menutup matanya perlahan. Dan semuanya terasa gelap.

Yesung kembali menghela napasnya. Sekali ini saja. Dan semuanya akan berakhir.

Ia kembali disamping tempat tidur dongsaengnya. Mengelusnya dan memberikan bisikan penyemangat disana. Kerjasama yang bagus.

Semuanya telah siap. Mereka akan melaksanakan tugas mereka sebentar lagi.

Untuk kali ini, Yesung berkonsentrasi hanya pada Donghae. Eunhyuk, dia menyerahkannya pada seorang uisa tampan yang sangat dipercayainya yang juga ikut bertanggungjawab untuk operasi kali ini.

Tubuh Donghae dimiringkan dan kedua kakinya dilipat senyaman mungkin supaya mereka tidak merasa kesulitan ketika melakukan transplantasi. Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk. Yesung membenarkan selang oksigen yang berada di mulut Donghae. Ia tak ingin melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun.

Sekitar 30 menit menunggu, semuanya telah sesuai. Prosedur yang dilakukan berjalan dengan benar. Seorang uisa mengambil sebuah alat suntikan yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar, atau mungkin bisa disebut dengan bor. Ia menyiapkan pinggul Eunhyuk, menancapkan benda itu disana, dan sumsum tulang ditarik keluar menggunakan jarum suntik tersebut.

Hingga proses pendonoran berlangsung, semua berjalan dengan baik. Semua tim medis yang berada disana bekerja dengan sangat professional.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Uisa, detak jantungnya."

Mereka menjadi sedikit panik disana. Detak jantung Donghae tiba-tiba saja meningkat. Sangat cepat. Apa yang terjadi?

Yesung membenarkan semua alat yang menempal di tubuh Donghae. Berusaha mencari tahu, mengapa dongsaengnya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak stabil seperti ini? Ia bergerak cepat. Ia sangat khawatir, tapi ia tetap harus professional.

"Pasien mengalami pendarahan."

"Tolong golongan darah A"

"Cepatlah!"

**###**

Leeteuk mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hyung, kau mau kopi? Aku baru saja membelinya."

Dia tersenyum dan menerima gelas kopi itu. Menyesapnya perlahan.

Namja yang memberinya kopi itu duduk disebelahnya, menyandarkan tongkatnya di tembok sampingnya.

"Kau sudah makan, hyung?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Aku akan makan setelah operasi ini selesai."

"Jika seperti itu, kau tidak boleh minum kopi, hyung. Akan tidak bagus untuk lambungmu."

"Biarkan saja." Jawab Leeteuk.

Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Lebih baik, hyung. Aku tidak sabar ingin melatihnya di kolam renang. Ahaha!"

"Semangatmu sangat tinggi."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku harus segera sembuh, dan kembali bekerja."

"Kau seorang yang pekerja keras."

"Aku mewarisinya dari appa."

Leeteuk tersenyum menanggapi.

'klek'

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Leeteuk melihat dua orang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu bersama seorang suster. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat Yesung dengan langkah lunglai disana. Ia mendekatinya.

"Sungie, bagaimana?"

Yesung sama sekali tak menjawab. Ia diam, bahkan untuk menatap wajah hyungnya pun ia merasa ketakutan.

"Sungie.." Panggilnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba setetes cairan bening menetes membasahi sepatunya. Yesung terduduk. Ia memeluk erat kedua kaki Leeteuk. Ia gagal.

**TBC**

**###**

_**Balasan Review**_

_MichelleMaydeline_

_bisa jadi, tapi maaf, anda belum beruntung. kkk! ^^_  
_Kamsahamnida reviewnya! ^^b_

_Yulika19343382_

_mian! #deepbow untuk yang kali ini saia juga telat. sedikit sibuk dengan urusan sekolah ^^ mohon maklum yah ^^_  
_Kamsahamnida reviewnya! ^^b_

_dan Hyuk menjawab: "Mau kok, tenang aja." ^^_  
_Kamsahamnida reviewnya! ^^b_

_Dew'yellow_

_hampir benar ^^_  
_Hyuk pasti mau dong jadi donor ^^ dan YeWook? aku juga bingung, sulit banget munculin mereka :(_  
_Kamsahamnida reviewnya! ^^b_

_Elfishy_

_semua akan terjawab seiring dengan merangkaknya chapter. kkkk! ^^v kalau kamu bingung, tanya ke saia saja, saia akan dengan senang hati menjelaskannya ^^ #plakk_  
_Kamsahamnida reviewnya! ^^b_

_NRL LOVE FISHY_

_okay! its next chap ^^_  
_Kamsahamnida reviewnya! ^^b_

_Guest_

_miannnn! ^^v akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk sama urusan sekolah ^^ tapi tetep berusaha lanjutin kok ^^_  
_Kamsahamnida reviewnya! ^^b_

_Arum Junnie_

_wahh! keren! nebaknya sampe ending ^^b_  
_emm.. semua akan terjawab seiring merangkaknya chapter ^^v kkkk!_  
_Kamsahamnida reviewnya! ^^b_

_arumfishy_

_amiinnn! ^^b_  
_Kamsahamnida reviewnya! ^^b_

_Safa Fishy_

_Toss! kita sama! #plakk!_  
_happy ending? saia akan berusaha membuatnya se-happy mungkin. #nyengir_  
_Kamsahamnida reviewnya! ^^b_

_casanova indah_

_dipersilahkan jika chingu ingin membunuh tante-tante girang itu. saia akan membantu dengan golok kualitas terbaik. kkkk! ^^v_  
_Kamsahamnida reviewnya! ^^b_

**KAMSAHAMNIDAA! ^^**

**emm, dan sepertinya next chap adalah last chap ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Just For One Time**

**Author: Anggraini Fasma**

**Cast: Donghae, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun  
**

**Genre: Family, Brothership, Sad**

**Rating: T**

_Bingo! last chap! CH 10. ah! entah kenapa suka banget angka 10. AKHIRNYA! SAIA MEMBUNUHNYA DISINI! #laugh_  
_Gak mau banyak bacot. SELAMAT MEMBACA!_  
_RnR_

**###**

***Cerita Sebelumnya***

'klek'

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Leeteuk melihat dua orang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu bersama seorang suster. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat Yesung dengan langkah lunglai disana. Ia mendekatinya.

"Sungie, bagaimana?"

Yesung sama sekali tak menjawab. Ia diam, bahkan untuk menatap wajah hyungnya pun ia merasa ketakutan.

"Sungie.." Panggilnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba setetes cairan bening menetes membasahi sepatunya. Yesung terduduk. Ia memeluk erat kedua kaki Leeteuk. Ia gagal.

**###**

***Cerita Selanjutnya***

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mianhae.. Akku mohon, hyung.. maafkan aku.."

Leeteuk tercekat. "Apa maksudmu?" Lirihnya.

Yesung mempererat pelukannya. "Aku… gagal…"

Shock. Itu yang dirasakan Leeteuk sekarang. Bahkan dia merasa sangat yakin untuk kesempatan ini. Tapi semuanya seperti petir.

Leeteuk menghentakkan kakinya dan mencengkeram erat kerah Yesung. "Apa maksudmu? HAH!"

"Hae.. dia tidak bisa.. bertahan."

"…"

"H-Hae.. meninggal…"

'BUGHH'

"Leeteuk hyung! Jangan!"

'BUGHH BUGHH'

Ny. Lee sama sekali tak memperdulikan itu semua. Ia berlari masuk ke ruang operasi. Dia masih dapat melihat anaknya yang terbujur kaku disana. Semuanya masih sama. Tapi alat-alat itu telah terlepas dari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menghampiri jasad anaknya dengan langkah terseret.

"D-Donghae…" Ia menatap wajah anaknya yang telah menutup matanya erat. "Tidak!"

Ny. Lee memeluknya. Mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. "Jadii… memang benar…

"…"

"Mimpi itu adalah sebuah pertanda…" Wanita itu menangis terisak. Air matanya membasahi wajah pucat Donghae.

"…"

"Maafkan eomma, nak." Ia mengecup kening Donghae. Sangat lama. "Eomma mengingkari hikss, janji… Eomma mencintaimu…"

Wanita itu tetap memeluk Donghae sangat lama. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang namja sedang terduduk lemas disisi lain tempat tidur tersebut. Ia menangis.

Yesung mencoba memeluknya, tapi namja itu beontak. "Hyung…"

Ryeowook mendekati mereka. Ia ikut menenangkan Leeteuk yang menangis histeris disana.

**###**

Pagi itu adalah satu pagi yang duka. Awan mendung menghiasi langit sejak malam disertai rintikan hujan yang ikut menyertainya. Banyak orang berbaju hitam berjalan beriringan untuk mengantar kepergian seorang sosok namja yang telah mereka kenal. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang akhirnya menitikkan air mata saat peti mati itu memasuki sebuah lubang disana. Mereka menanamnya. Pertanda bahwa seorang jasad disana akan abadi.

Iringan itu telah meninggalkan pemakaman beberapa 30 menit yang lalu. Tapi masih ada 8 orang yang tetap bertahan disana. Mereka seakan enggan untuk meninggalkan batu tersebut.

"Teukie hyung, Sungie hyung… kajja, kita harus pulang. Hujan semakin deras."

"…"

"…"

"Mæ̀, Reā ca t̂xng klạb pị" (Mæ̀, kita harus kembali.)

"…"

"Mæ̀…"

"…"

"Hyuk, kau harus istirahat. Tubuhmu belum sepenuhnya pulih."

"..aku t-tidak akan pulang.. hikss.."

"Hyuk.."

"…"

**###**

Tepat satu minggu kematian Donghae, tetapi hal itu seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Banyak orang yang masih mengingatnya. Dan pagi ini akan mempunyai pagi yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Leeteuk membuka sebuah pintu bercat cokelat dihadapannya. Itu adalah sebuah kamar. Kamar dongsaengnya yang telah kosong selama beberapa minggu ini. Kakinya membawanya memasuki kamar itu. Baunya masih tetap sama. Tidak berubah. Semua benda-benda milik dongsaengnya itu masih tetap tersusun rapi disana. Rak, meja, lemari, tak ada yang berubah.

Leeteuk mendekati sebuah jendela dengan tirai putih yang melapisinya, ia membukanya. Membiarkan udara pagi yang akan menyegarkan ruangan itu. Ia memandang kosong kearah pemandangan yang terpatri indah dihadapannya.

_'Eungghhh…'_

_'Bangunlah. Hari ini kau mendapat jadwal kuliah pagi, Hae..'_

_'…'_

_'Ya! Bangunlah.'_

_'..tutup tirai itu, hyung..'_

_'Kau bisa terlambat, Hae.'_

_'Mm.. hoamm.'_

_'Apa aku harus memandikanmu ditempat tidur ini, eoh?'_

_'…'_

_'Huh! Ckck'_

_'…'_

_'…'_

_'Ya! Hyung! Berhenti menggelitikku!'_

_'Ahaha! Untuk itu, cepatlah bangun!'_

_'Aish! Ne, aku akan bangun.'_

_'Ahaha! Cepat mandi, ne. Aku dan Sungie menunggumu di meja makan.'_

_'Hoamm..'_

_"Ya! Jangan tidur. Cepat mandi!'_

_'Ish! Ne!'_

'tess'

Setitik liquid kembali mengalir disana. Sungguh kenangan yang sangat indah. Ia berharap dapat mengulangnya lagi. Setiap saat.

Tapi itu semua sudah tidak mungkin lagi terjadi.

Leeteuk mengambil sebuah bingkai foto disana. Ia mengambilnya. Kembali memeluknya. Setiap saat ketika ia memasuki kamar itu, ia akan memegang bingkai foto tersebut. Dan memeluknya.

"Hyung.."

"Hikss.. S-Sungie.."

"…" Ia memeluk Leeteuk.

"Aku merindukannya…"

"…"

"…"

"Hikss.. Bagaimana.. kabarnya? Hikss.. keadaannya.."

"…"

"Dia sendirian sekarang.."

"…"

"Setidaknya aku ingin, seseorang menemaninya.."

"Hyung.. dia bersama appanya di surga."

**###**

Ketika semuanya tak lagi sempurnya.

Ketika semuanya tak lagi seperti semula.

Ketika senja itu kembali datang.

Ingatlah itu.

Ingatlah kata-kata itu.

Seiring waktu.

Semua akan kembali.

Saat menjadi lebih baik.

Berharap membuka pintu baru.

Bagi harapan yang baru.

Menginjakkan kaki kecil disaat mulainya fajar.

Mencoba menghilangkan rasa putus asa.

**###**

"Mæ̀"

"Chı̀ ?" (Ya?)

"C̄hạn dị̂ rạb cdh̄māy cheiỵ" (Aku mendapatkan surat undangan.)

"Lxng dū mæ̀" (Coba, mæ̀ lihat.)

"…"

"Ṣ̄ụks̄ʹā?" (Wisuda)

"S̄ạpdāh̄̒ t̄hạd pị." (Minggu depan)

"Ŵā w mạn ca peid xxk mæ̀ k̄hxng dĕk mī kār ceriỵ teibto." (Wah, ternyata anak Mæ̀ sudah dewasa)

"Hmm.."

"Læ̂w khuṇ t̂xngkār thī̀ ca yạng khng pị thī̀ Paris h̄rụ̄x mị̀? H̄rụ̄x New York?" (Lalu, kau tetap ingin pergi ke Paris? Atau New York?)

"K̄hụ̂n mæ̀." (Terserah Mæ̀)

"Mị̀ chxb mạn Khuṇ t̂xng leụ̄xk s̄ảh̄rạb xnākht k̄hxng khuṇ." (Jangan seperti itu. Kau harus memilih demi masa depanmu)

"Thī̀ cring læ̂w p̄hm t̂xngkār thī̀ ca khng xyū̀ thī̀ nī̀." (Sebenarnya, aku ingin tetap berada disini)

"Eh?"

"C̄hạn klạw thī̀ ca pị kịl cāk mæ̀." (Aku takut pergi jauh dari mæ̀)

"Hm."

"C̄hạn rū̂s̄ụk chokh dī thī̀ mī mæ̀ chèn deīyw kạb khuṇ mæ̀." (Aku merasa beruntung mempunyai seorang ibu sepertimu, mæ̀)

"C̄hạn keinpị thārk." (Aku juga, sayang)

"…"

"Mæ̀ ca mā kạb khuṇ mī." (Mæ̀ akan menemanimu disana)

**###**

"Kau ingin daging panggang, hyung?" Tanya Yesung.

Leeteuk yang memang melamun dari tadi, terlihat terkejut. "Hm?"

"Daging panggang?" Tawarnya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku sedang diet."

"Mwo? Diet? Dengan tubuh sekutus itu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menejekku!"

"Kalau kau diet, tubuhmu bisa seperti lidi, hyung."

Leeteuk memukul kepala besar dongsaengnya itu dengan sendok ditangannya.

Yesung menggosok puncak kepalanya. Ia diam, tak berani melawan hyungnya.

"…"

"…"

"Hyung?" Panggil Yesung pelan. ia merasa khawatir melihat Leeteuk yang kembali melamun, menatap kosong makanannya.

"Ya?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Aniyo."

"…"

"Sudah 2 tahun, sejak kematian Donghae."

"…"

"Rasanya cepat sekali waktu berjalan."

"Hyung,."

"…"

"Jangan menangis lagi.."

"…"

"…"

"Sungie.."

"Em?"

"Antarkan aku."

"…"

"Ke gereja."

**###**

"Semua siap!"

"Ah! Akhirnya! Cabang pertama kita!"

"Semua ini berkat kerja keras kita."

'tap tap'

"Dan juga selamat datang untuk semua pegawai baru kami."

"Kau benar Sungmin-a. ini adalah resto warisan keluarga. Jadi saya mohon, kalian harus bisa menjaga ke-khas'an dari menu-menu yang telah ada."

"Hyuk benar. Dia adalah perintis resto ini."

"Kalian bisa membuat menu baru di resto ini. Semua imajinasi kalian, bisa kalian sampaikan disini."

"Benar sekali. Setiap menu baru yang ada, pelanggan yang akan menilainya. Dan jika pelanggan menyukainya, itu akan kami masukkan ke daftar menu."

"Tapi yang harus kalian ingat, kalian tidak bisa merubah menu yang ada. Kalian hanya bisa memfariasinya supaya lebih baik. Supaya cita rasa asli tidak menghilang dari resep dasar. Mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti!"

"Baiklah! Lakukan sebaik mungkin. Jangan membuat pelanggan kita kecewa."

"Ne!"

**###**

"Amen."

"…"

Yesung menoleh kesamping. Ia menatap Leeteuk yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia berdoa dengan sangat tulus.

Sekitar 20 menit, Leeteuk baru menyelesaikan doanya. Ia balas menatap Yesung dengan merekahkan senyumnya.

Yesung membalasnya.

"Jadi, acara hari ini, kau akan kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sungie. Sepertinya aku harus mengambil cuti lagi. Aku ingin pergi liburan."

"Sebelum itu." Yesung mengambil ponselnya. "Bagaimana jika kita berkunjung ke resto baru Hyuk. Cabang pertamanya dibuka hari ini."

"Jinjja?"

Yesung mengangguk.

"Ah, tepat sekali. Aku memang sedang lapar."

"Tapi kita jemput Wookie dulu, hyung. Maukah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku ingin mengajaknya juga."

"Ah! Aku punya ide!"

"Apa, hyung?"

"Bagaimana jika kita mengajak mereka semua pergi liburan bersama?"

"Siapa?"

"Ryeowook, Hyuk, Sungmin, dan temannya itu, Kyuhyun."

"Ide yang bagus, tapi apa mereka tidak sibuk?"

Leeteuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Harus tidak sibuk!"

"Kau keras kepala, hyung!"

Leeteuk tak mendengarkan perkataan Yesung. Ia terus berjalan keluar gereja.

"Ya! Hyung! Tunggu aku!"

"…"

"HYUNG!"

**###**

"Eoseo oseyo! Ini adalah resto baru kami. Semoga anda menyukainya."

"Wow!"

"Dimana Hyuk?"

"Beliau berada diruangannya."

"Dimana ruangannya?"

"Disana, tuan."

Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Leeteuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada seorang pegawai itu dan berjalan pergi.

"Hai, hyung! Wookie!"

Mereka menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara. Bingo! Sungmin dan Kyuhyun disana. Mereka melambaikan tangan, dan Ryeowook serta kedua kakak beradik itu membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar.

'tap tap tap'

'klek'

"HYUKK!"

"Ya Tuhan! Bisakah kalian mengetuk pintu dulu? Mengagetkanku saja!"

Leeteuk berlari dan memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat. "Aaa…"

"Hyung, lepaskan aku!"

Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan hyungnya tersebut. Leeteuk melepas pelukannya, setelah puas memeluk Eunhyuk. Mereka duduk di sofa panjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan pemandangan hijau yang luas.

"Ada apa kalian kemari? Bukankah seharusnya kalian bekerja hari ini?"

"Aku sedang libur kuliah." Jawab Ryeowook polos.

Eunhyuk menunjuk dua kakak beradik yang duduk didepannya. "Kalian?"

"Apa kita harus menjawap pertanyaan itu?"

"Ya! Jawab saja!"

"Kau tidak ingin tahu tujuan kami kesini?" Leeteuk balik bertanya.

"Wae?"

"Aku sedang marah padamu."

"Eh, hyung?"

"Apa kau amnesia, hah? Hingga tidak mengundang kami saat peresmian café barumu ini."

"Restoran, hyung." Ralat Yesung.

"Terserahlah, yang jelas, aku sedang marah sekarang."

Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "A-ah, hyung.. mianhae. Aku berpikir, kalian pasti sangat sibuk. Jadi aku memutuskan merayakannya dengan kalian menggu depan, atau lain waktu lagi. Jika kalian tidak sibuk."

"Hah? Jalan pikiranmu benar-benar sulit ditebak."

'tok tok'

"Ne, silahkan masuk."

'klek'

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk ke ruangan itu sambil membawa satu nampan penuh berisikan minuman kopi yang baru saja mereka buat. "Kalian berkumpul, dan tidak mengajak kami?"

"Wah, kopi gratis!" Seru Ryeowook senang.

"Semoga kalian menyukainya."

"Sebenarnya kami kesini hanya ingin meminta makan gratis." Jujur Yesung.

Semua orang yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Emm, sebenarnya aku dan Yesung juga ingin mengajak kalian semua pergi liburan dalam waktu dekat ini. apa kalian sibuk?"

"Ak-" Eunhyuk baru saja akan menjawab tetapi dipotong oleh Leeteuk.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus bisa meluangkan waktu untuk pergi liburan bersama kami."

Mereka semua terlihat berpikir. Dan akhirnya mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita bersiap. Dan besok kita berangkat!"

"MWO! Besok?!"

**###**

Alunan-alunan lagu itu sangat menghangatkan.

Terus berputar dibawah guyuran hujan dan petir yang terus menyambar.

Membuat pemandangan sunyi perkotaan.

Air suci yang turun dari langit.

Jatuh mengenai atap gedung.

Mengalir dan kembali jatuh ke jalanan yang kotor.

Dan kembali mengalir menyusuri jalanan.

Seakan membersihkannya dari semua keburukan yang ada.

Air suci itu bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Mengalir menyusuri sungai.

Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di laut.

Akan kembali menguap dan kembali lagi ke langit.

Siklus yang akan terus berputar.

Seperti hidup manusia.

**###**

Seorang namja terlihat duduk di balkon kamarnya. Menyaksikan jatuhnya hujan yang membasahi perkotaan malam. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Seperti akan menceritakan sesuatu yang dialaminya. Tetapi dia tak mampu mengatakannya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap kedua kakinya. Senyum miris terlukis indah dibibirnya. Sepasang kaki itu sekarang tinggal sebuah memori kenangan yang bersamanya.

Malam semakin dingin. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ingin kembali memeluk guling hangatnya dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut tebalnya. Matanya menyusuri tiap sudut kamarnya. Masih berantakan. Dengan koper merah yang teronggok di depan lemarinya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membersihkannya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Perjalanan pulang dengan orang-orang terdekatnya yang rata-rata di cap sebagai orang yang cerewet membuatnya semakin malas mengingat liburannya.

"Semoga rumahku baik-baik saja. Aku meninggalkannya hampir satu minggu."

Mendudukkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Suara hujan masih terdengar nyaring melewati alur pendengarannya. Sebuah meja kecil disampingnya, ia memutuskan untuk menyentuh salah satu rak miliknya.

'ssrrrtt'

Namja itu mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang tertata rapi dalam simpanan sang rak. Tangannya terangkat. Sebuah benda elektronik sedang ada dalam genggamannya.

Namja itu memandang benda ditangannya dengan tatapan sendu. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Mengingat masa lalu adalah hal yang paling dibencinya.

"Ini benda terakhir pemberianmu. Yang pertama dan yang terakhir yang akan selalu disini."

'ZZRRRHHHHHZZZZ'

"Mungkin…"

Namja itu menekan sebuah tombol berwarna hijau. Benda itu menyala dan menampilkan seorang namja lainnya disana.

'srek'

Ia tak berminat untuk menyaksikan ulang apa yang diputar di layar benda elektronik itu. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja nakasnya. Membiarkannya menyala dengan suara yang akan menjadi pengantar tidurnya tidurnya.

Sebelum memejamkan matanya, ia mengambil botol kecil disampingnya. Sebiah obat tidur. Dia merasa sedikit kesulitan untuk tidur, entah mengapa. Bahkan sekarang seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit.

'takk'

**###**

Mata itu sangat lelah dan terpejam erat

Jiwanya telah rapuh dan tercabik

Kaki itu tak mampu menapaki dunia

Inginnya istirahat sejenak

Pejaman mata

Batin yang pedih

Menghentikan deru napas

Menjadi sebuah sentuhan yang menyapa kedamaiannya

Merasakan sungai bening yang mengalir indah

Merasakan sakitnya terjatuh

Merasakan angin kepedihan yang menyapanya

Jiwanya mengambang

Tidak mampu untuk menyangganya

Menutup sinar kehidupan

**###**

"YA! HYUKK!"

"Oh tidak! Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Hyung! Jangan diam saja! Panggil ambulance!"

"N-ne."

**###**

Jiwa hampa

Diam membisu

Kelopak mata membungkusnya

Menatap langit-langit kamar

Cahaya redup

Terbujur kaku

Teriakan memilukan

Jeritan memekakan

Mengusung jasad kosong tak bernyawa

Bermandikan kesunyian malam

**###**

"Hyung!"

"Ada apa, Sungie? Ini masih pagi. Aku lelah."

"Ya! Bangunlah. Baca ini."

Yesung meletakkan sebuah kertas yang baru saja didapatkannya dan meletakkannya tepat didepan Leeteuk. Dia bahkan masih setengah terpejam.

Leeteuk mengambilnya. Mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya dan melihat kertas itu lekat.

Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika membaca sebuah artikel yang tertulis disana.

_Seorang namja ditemukan tewas bunuh diri dikamarnya._

"Lee Hyukjae?" Serunya pelan. tenggorokkannya tercekat.

Yesung diam.

Leeteuk membaca artikel itu lebih lanjut. Tangan dan bibirnya gemetar. Matanya menyusuri tiap kata disana dengan deru napas yang tak beraturan.

_Seoul, South Korea_

_Seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil dengan Eunhyuk, ditemukan telah meninggal di apartementnya._

_Diduga meninggal pada pukul 7 malam karena over dosis._

_Polisi menemukan sebotol obat tidur yang telah kosong tergeletak disampingnya._

Leeteuk terus membaca artikel itu hingga kalimat terakhir. Mulutnya menganga.

"S-Sungie.. apa ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung.. aku baru saja menemukannya."

"Bodoh!" Bibir Leeteuk bergetar. "Mengapa ia melakukan ini?"

"…"

"Kita harus kesana."

**###**

Kembali terulang. Hal yang sama 2 thun lalu. Rintikkan hujan yang menemani mereka. Mengantarkan seorang yang tertidur damai menuju perjalanan yang sangat panjang.

Setelah semua panjatan doa. Kembali. Kerumunan itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Mengapa seperti ini?"

"Ini adalah jalan pilihannya."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Dia akan bahagia disana."

"Lebih bahagia."

"Sangat bahagia, aku rasa."

"Benar."

Mereka meninggalkan pusara itu dengan senyum yang mengembang. Tanpa kesedihan. Mereka menyadari bahwa ini semua adalah takdir.

**###**

Guguran daun menakjubkan

Aliran angin yang mengalun indah

Mengantarkan sebuah jiwa tenang

Mengantarkan sebuah jiwa damai

Menuju tempat keabadian

Desertai seru tawa dan canda

Tak ada tangis

Sebuah keabadia telah menantinya

**END**

**###**

_**Balasan Review**_

_Hii #nyengirSetan  
Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b_

_its okay. udah untung mau ripiu. itu lebih baik daripada siders._  
_#kibarBenderaPutih_  
_Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b_

_MichelleMaydeline  
ok!_  
_Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b_

_Yulika19343382_  
_#takk Mati_  
_Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b_

_tiaraputri16_  
_Udah paham kan, sekarang?_  
_Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b_

_arumfishy_  
_Sippo! ^^_  
_Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b_

_NRL LOVE FISHY_  
_Ituhh. #tunjukAtas_  
_Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b_

_Elfishy_  
_Chukkae! Ripiu kamu paling banyak dan paling panjang! #kibasRambut_  
_emang dari awal sih, mau langsung bunuh dia ^^ tapi kasian juga. so, itu semua saia sengaja. LOL_  
_Saia membunuhnya ^^v #nyengir_  
_Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b_

_Safa Fishy_  
_udah paham kan?_  
_Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b_

_casanova indah_  
_Yah, dia mati.._  
_kkkk! ^^_  
_Kamsahamnida Reviewnya! ^^b_

_and the last, special thanks for ma friend, Dew! Para pembaca semua, dia yang suruh saia buat publish FF ini di FFn pada awalnya. waktu itu baru dapet 2 chap. tapi dia dukung aku terus buat lanjutin FF ini. Dan Bingo! Akhirnya selesai juga. Walaupun saia selingi buat FF yang lain sih.#PeaceKeDew^^v tanpa dia, mungkin FF ini sekarang masih teronggok di folder saia. Dengan tema yang awalnya emang saia sengaja buat Sad Brothership akhirnya otak saia tersalurkan._

_terimakasih banget dukungannya, kritik, saran, pujian, apapun itu. saia sadar, bukan seorang Author yang sempurna. tapi, sebisa mungkin saia akan berusaha membuat seperti yang Readers inginkan. Saran dan kritik kalian sangat membantu. Semua masukan itu akan saia jadikan motovasi supaya menjadi lebih baik, dan kemampuan saia meningkat. #amin!_

_akhirnya berakhir sesuai rencana. semua ide saia tentang Super Junior telah saia keluarkan disini. Brothership. YEY!_

_maaf jika ada salah kata._

_And,sampai jumpa di FF saia yang lain! ^^_

**KAMSAHAMNIDA! :***

_**#deepbow**_


End file.
